Starpool
by Daxii
Summary: Rockstar AU. Rin is the frontman of a renowned boyband and Haru is the idiot he finds in his pool. (also on Ao3 - fanfiction upload system has fallen out with my laptop) my deepest apologies to the 5 followers who just got flooded with updates.
1. Chapter 1

Matsuoka Rin was 99% sure he was never going to sleep again.

That damn pool light just kept _blinking_.

He loved his bedroom, really, he did. It wasn't the largest one in his house, and had by no means the largest bathroom, but the balcony overlooked his backyard right in the centre. It had an absolutely perfect view, three floors up, and south facing. It was pretty much perfect.

Except for that _light_.

But of course, it wasn't the room's fault. That light had been faulty all week, but it only seemed to start blinking right when he wanted to go to sleep. It was motion sensitive, so the first night he figured it was just some animal taking a dip in his pool, despite it only being early April. By the second night, he decided that there really was something wrong with it. It blinked too regularly for it to be an animal, almost like someone was swimming laps. He'd made sure that wasn't a possibility on the third day, when he'd done a full perimeter walk, checking for any breaks in his tall fence and even fitting a new padlock on his back gate. But it still persisted. The fourth night, he was too tired and drunk to care, but tonight?

Tonight was the night.

He was going to go downstairs and smash that thing to smithereens if he had to. All he wanted was some undisturbed _sleep_.

Because alcohol induced sleep just didn't count.

So that's what he was doing. He rolled out of bed and pulled on some boxers and a hoodie and made his way not-so-gracefully down his two spiralling staircases by the faint glow of the security lighting on the skirting boards, because it was _too late_ for lights. Why didn't the universe understand that?

Although the kitchen light was a must. He really needed to clean this place up. Ew… when did _that_ go off? Alright. The light was a mistake. His own kitchen was going to give him nightmares. But at last he was in his sun lounge and sliding open the door to his back yard and what the hell?

What the actual hell?

Rin stared for a moment, and then moved in for a closer look. The pool light flickered on again.

"Oi! Get the fuck out of my pool!" Rin bellowed at the dark haired male as he did a turn on the near side pool wall.

But his call went entirely ignored as he just took off for another lap.

Rin stared, gobsmacked, but came back to his senses just in time to reach down and grab the man's arm as he returned to the nearside wall, breaking his stroke.

"I said, get the _fuck_ out of my pool."

The man just looked at him, and then looked around at his surroundings. His face was blank and bored looking as he met Rin's gaze.

"This is your pool?" he asked, as if stunned.

"_Obviously_!" Rin hissed, anger building.

"Oh. It's nice," the man replied, and Rin was too stunned at his simply words to stop him as he took off swimming again.

Rin would later reflect that he should just have called the police to get this idiot out of here. But Rin's senses seemed to dwindle after midnight, leading to the following interactions.

"Oi, kid," he said, a little less harshly. "It's fucking April. It's too cold to be swimming."

"You sound like Makoto," the kid called, after making another turn on the near wall. As he kicked off from the far wall, he added "only Makoto doesn't swear."

Rin groaned as the kid headed back towards him. With a surge of strength, he reached down and grasped his arm mid-turn, yanking him up and out of the water. They both landed with a _thud_ on the red-stained flagstones, but the kid's outburst didn't give Rin time to care about the dull ache it left in his bottom.

"I was _swimming_!" the kid said haughtily, and from their unfortunately compromising position of Rin being pinned down, he couldn't help but notice his eyes more than his words. At least until the kid started struggling to stand up, already looking back at the water like he was just going to dive right back in.

"In _my_ pool!" Rin retorted, and with an easy roll he reversed their positions. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"No," this blue-eyed, black-haired beauty says with as much enthusiasm that's written on his bored looking face, and promptly tries to push Rin off him again.

"Ha!" Rin cackles, pushing him back down. He's clearly the stronger of the two, it seems. "That's what they all say. I bet you're just another perverted little stalker."

"I'm not the one straddling a half-naked stranger," and Rin is about to go from straddling to _strangling _him before he realises the dumb kid is shivering.

With a sigh, he heaves himself up and drags the kid to his feet too, keeping a tight grip on his wrist.

And Rin knows this is probably how he's going to die one day, inviting shirtless strangers into his lounge with the promise of towels and a warm drink, but for some reason he's feeling guilty. Guilty like he's just broken into someone's house and used their pool without permission. Oh _wait…_

But still he finds himself turning on the heater anyway, and some colour comes back to the kid's cheeks. He still has a blank expression, despite the chatter in his teeth.

"I assume these are yours?" he asked, dumping the small bundle of clothing on the coffee table.

The kid apparently didn't feel the need to respond to such an obviously rhetorical question, calmly staring into his teacup as he perched on the end of the white leather couch.

"It's two-am. I need to sleep and you need to leave," Rin stated, folding his arms.

At least the idiot nodded along this time.

Again, Rin found himself faltering at the utterly blasé face of his unexpected visitor. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Had he escaped his carer…?

"Is there someone I should call? To pick you up?" he asked, finding his voice became gentler every time he spoke to the idiot.

"Makoto," was the simple response, all evidence of cold gone from the surprisingly silky voice.

Of course, Makoto, the guy had already mentioned him. Maybe Makoto was his carer? Seeing as the kid wasn't making any effort to find the phone and make the call himself, Rin took it as an invitation to rifle his pockets and found a beaten up cell with obvious water damage. Well, the idiot had invited himself into Rin's pool, so why not.

It was easy to find Makoto as his most recent – and frequent – contact, and Rin didn't hesitate to make the call, anxious to get back to bed. He was surprised when it was picked up so soon, given the early hour.

"Nanase Haruka where have you _been_?!" the voice on the phone screeched by way of greeting.

At least he knew the kid's name now.

"I found your friend in my pool," he was interrupted by a horrified gasp, obviously assuming the worst. "No, he's alright he's just… in my house."

"Oh my goodness, sir, I'm terribly sorry!" this Makoto apologised fervently and there was obvious background noise of him gathering a coat and shoes. "I'll come and get him right away!"

"Ok. Good. I'll text you my address," Rin grunted in response and ended the call, quickly sending the promised message.

He was a little concerned that Makoto seemed oddly used to making apologies like that.

At least the idiot – Nanase – and he was going to feel pretty guilty for calling him an idiot if he actually _did_ have something wrong with him – had dressed himself. Quite nicely, too, in tight black skinny jeans and a blue woollen jumper. It made his long legs longer and filled out his chest muscles so he didn't look so scrawny. Not that Rin had been making any observations…

A few minutes later, Nanase's phone rang on the table. They both looked at it, but Nanase just leaned back into the leather. Rin answered it with a grunt.

"There's… uh… gate," Makoto said, apparently he wasn't good with hellos.

"I'll buzz you in, just drive up to the door," Rin responded.

"I… uh… I'm not sure if I'm at the right place…" but Rin had already cut him off as he swung the mechanical gate open from the switch in his entryway.

"You should probably put pants on," Nanase said coolly.

Rin merely grunted and shoved his hands in his front pocket to pull the fabric down a little. He would hopefully be stripping these off again in the next ten minutes anyway. Five, if Makoto hurried up.

Which he did, thankfully, and Rin had already opened the door before the first chime of the bell had finished.

"Uh… Hi," Makoto said, extending his hand automatically. "Tachibana Makoto… I think my friend is here?"

Rin lightly took his hand and met Makoto's eyes under a flop of greenish-brown hair. The man had broad, strong shoulders and was a few inches taller than he was, but he gasped like a teenaged girl.

"I must have the wrong place! I'm so sorry, Mr. Matsuoka!"

"No, he's here. At least _someone_ recognises me…" Rin said with a yawn.

Makoto let out a chuckle, "Haru's not really into pop culture…"

"So he _wasn't_ kidding? I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. Nice to know he's not a stalker. Come in, you can pry him off the couch," Rin said as he lead them into the lounge.

"He was stalking something, but not you. He could probably smell the chlorine a mile off. Right, Haru-chan?" Tachibana's tone turned instantly calm as he offered a hand to the kid, who let out a grunt.

"Drop the chan," Nanase muttered, but took the man's hand anyway, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"What do you say, Haru?" Tachibana towed the kid by his upper arm back to the front door, and Rin hovered ever closer to the stairs so he could dive back into bed as soon as possible.

"Thanks. You have a nice pool," Nanase deadpanned.

Tachibana took a moment to blink at Rin. "Not quite what I was going for… Thank you for taking care of him. I'm so sorry this happened," he flashed a brilliant smile up at the reluctant host. "It was wonderful to meet you!"

Rin muttered something similar and some other lie along the lines of "no worries" and promptly locked the door, setting a fair timer for the gate, and disappeared into bed to forget this ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, Rin thinks, his pool light must definitely be broken. He never did get chance to figure out if it was just tripping out of its own accord or if it was all that idiot Nanase's fault, after all. Surely, surely, it must just be faulty.

A guy can hope, right?

Three nights of unbroken sleep can put Matsuoka Rin in a frighteningly optimistic mood.

A mood which disappears at the sight of a certain head of black hair bobbing in his pool.

"Oh for fuck's sake, get out of my pool!" Rin demands, storming out of his sun room and heading straight to the edge of the water.

Nanase deftly avoids the arm that swings down to grab him and Rin is left bewildered at how easily this guy moves in the water. He's broken his rhythm to get away from Rin, and is now twirling idly underwater, twisting his body and kicking his legs like a dolphin. Finally, he comes to a halt in the middle of the pool and narrows his eyes at Rin, who just smirks.

"Out," he says in a sharp tone.

And that bored face just disappears beneath the water again.

The next time the light glints on as Nanase reaches the far end of the pool, apparently resuming his laps, Rin sees the shadows of his strewn clothes, scattered by his deck chairs, and heads over to find his phone. He knows just who to call.

"He's in my pool again," he says in a gritty voice before Tachibana can even get a word out.

"Matsuoka?!" the man on the other end squeaks, his voice disproportionately high for his size.

"Mmhmm," Rin agrees, keeping an eye on the idiot as he picks up the abandoned clothes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm so sorry about this!"

Neither bothers with pleasantries as the call ends. Rin is far more bothered with getting this idiot out of his pool.

"Oi!" he calls, and for a split second Nanase pauses, and Rin thinks he might have cracked his stony revere.

But he just continues swimming.

Rin heads inside and dumps Nanase's clothes in the lounge, before getting the same towels the kid had used the other day out of the utility room where they've dried, waiting to be washed. He gives them a quick sniff to make sure they don't smell damp, and then wonders why he even cares. He decides it's because he doesn't really want a wet couch.

He goes back out to the pool and lays himself down on the flags, awaiting Nanase. The kid doesn't know what hits him when two hands swoop down and grab him by the arms, making him splutter to the surface, only to be met with Rin's toothy grin. He looks a little worried. It's the first emotion Rin's seen.

"Out," he starts, and leans in. "Of. My. Pool," enunciating each syllable as he leans in to hiss against his ear.

Nanase, for his part, hardly resists as Rin practically lifts him out of the pool and sits him on the side, handing him the towel.

"Dry off and get inside before you catch a fucking cold," Rin says, with not nearly as much bite as he intended as he holds open the back door, letting the idiot in in front of him.

"Just like Makoto," he says as he passes.

As he turns the key in the lock, he wonders why he hasn't called the police again. Nanase has quite happily wandered off and presumably plonked himself and his swimsuit clad bottom onto his couch without a care, and Rin feels like he should be more worried than amused.

He's still smirking when he finds the kid, and smirks even harder at his scowl.

"So what's that face for?" he says, taking a recliner across from Nanase.

Nanase doesn't even spare him a glance upwards and pulls the towel tighter around his shoulders.

Rin leans over and turns the heater on, and they wait for the phone to ring in a strange, but not awkward silence.

"You're wearing pants this time," Nanase mumbles casually as Rin leans in the doorway after buzzing the front gate open.

"You're not," Rin says in the same tone, unsure what else to do.

Nanase sighs and rolls his eyes over at the pile of clothes, as if getting dressed is his most resented chore, but pulls his clothes on all the same.

Tachibana collects him with another flurry of 'thank you's and apologies, and Nanase simply huffs on his way out. Before he goes to bed, a little niggle in the back of his head tells Rin to wash Nanase's towel, and for some reason he obeys it. He even gets it dried and folded by lunchtime the next day, and can't pin point a reason to leave it sitting on the end table in the sun room.

Well, he _can_, but there's no way he's going to admit that. Even to himself.

Rin isn't even in bed when he next has to think about that little 'reason'.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Nanase," Rin yells into his garden.

The splashing sounds immediately stop.

"Ten minutes," that silky voice calls back.

Rin stops in his tracks, completely floored, and almost finds himself agreeing to what he assumes is a request for permission.

Until he realises that it's after midnight, it's still too cold to be swimming, and this idiot kid needs to get the fuck out of his pool.

"Nanase!" he barks, standing at the edge to reach in and grab him.

He doesn't grace him with a response again, and is doing those little twirls underwater that Rin can't help being fascinated by. The kid always looked so rigid in the house – or just on land – that he finds the contrast to how he moves in the water quite remarkable.

At least his burglar is nice to look at.

Rin's already decided he has a pretty weird life. Weird, but definitely awesome. He has all he's ever dreamed of now that his old high school band, Samezuka, has actually made it into the charts. The money is certainly nice, and he loves the support of his fans. Knowing his picture is on the wall of many a girl's bedroom isn't as creepy as he used to think. In fact, it's flattering.

After a rather lengthy sold out tour, Rin was glad to be taking a few months to relax and write songs at his leisure. His life was almost feeling normal – until he realised he couldn't actually go anyway without having people point and scream. He knows it's egotistical to like the attention, but he loves it.

He glances at his phone. The kid's had seven minutes. Rin can wait it out a little longer.

There's something about this kid. Something surreal. As if having him break into his estate by some miracle Rin hasn't figured yet on a recurring basis wasn't surreal enough, all he seems interested in is swimming in the pool. It felt offensive to not be recognised on sight as he so often is now, and he took an even bigger hit to his self-esteem when the kid didn't even recognise his name.

What's even weirder is just how _nice_ it feels to have someone treat him so indifferently for the first time in three years. The kid is probably a few degrees past crazy, but not having someone jitter with nerves and excitement at the sight of him is somewhat humbling, after getting over his own ego.

It's _normal_, he decides.

Rin checks the time on his phone again and calls out when the kid next surfaces. "You said ten minutes, you've had twelve. Come on, out."

Nanase paddles over obediently, and even accepts the hand Rin was going to use to drag him out like usual and steps out in a graceful manner. He heads over to the back door and opens it.

"Aren't you coming in? It's cold," he asks in his same dull tone as he lets himself into Rin's house, picking up the towel.

Rin kick starts himself with a growl and swipes up Nanase's clothing, following him inside, ready to chew him out for his cheek. For some reason he makes a detour to the kettle on his way through to the front room.

"You're shivering," he says, which is a phrase that has far too few curse words and really doesn't get across the point of _don't just invite yourself in_. "There's a bathroom across the hall with a shower."

He doesn't say it as an invitation – because who _invites_ a pool-burglar to use the shower? But Nanase takes it as such, and wanders out, directed by a point from Rin who's now on his way to make some hot tea. For himself, of course.

Setting the tray down on the table, he can hear the shower is still going so takes Nanase's phone.

**Come and get him**, he texts to Tachibana.

Nanase is still in the shower when he buzzes the rather ruffled looking man in.

"I'm really, really sorry about this," he says with an exasperated breath.

Rin shrugs and invites Tachibana into the lounge, where he offers him one of the three teacups.

"I let him have a shower," he explains when Tachibana notices Nanase's absence. "Is there… uh… something wrong with him?" he asks nervously.

Tachibana's lips curl up slightly as he takes a sip of the tea. "No… I know he's a bit… odd," he says, deciding on the word after a brief pause.

"Because breaking into my backyard and using my pool is just a _bit_ odd, right."

Tachibana squirms slightly. This is what Rin has become more accustomed to.

"He's harmless, right?" he asks, just to clarify he isn't making some huge mistake by not calling the police.

A mistake he's made three times already, and still can't justify.

"He just really likes swimming… the community pool closed in town recently."

Peering through the doorway, Rin can see Nanase dressed in only a towel walking down the hall and gets up to lead him back into the room. It's a big house, he's probably gotten lost.

"I'm just getting some underwear," Nanase says as soon as Rin moves, and heads straight for the utility room.

Tachibana's mouth falls open. So does Rin's. This fucking kid.

He returns to the lounge in nothing but Rin's red guitar-printed boxer briefs. Designer, of course. They're a little loose on Nanase's tiny ass and Rin doesn't know if he's jealous of the man's trimmer figure, or disappointed he's not getting a more skin tight view. Then he realises he shouldn't think either of those. Tachibana makes a face at him, but it's enough of an instruction to get dressed.

Nanase takes the final tea cup without prompt, casually leaning back on the couch. Rin could almost laugh, but he settles for a subtle smile.

Rin gets up and heads to the front door as soon as both men's teacups are set back down, followed diligently by Tachibana who's dragging the idiot behind him.

"Again, I'm really, really sorry," he says at the door.

Rin shrugs and turns to Nanase. "Can you…uh…" _not break into my pool? _"Break in a little earlier next time? I have things to do."

"Whatever," comes the silky voice, though with a small hint of amusement and a glint in his eye as he meets Rin's.

Rin promptly locks the door and goes to bed. His heart is beating far too fast and it's because he's so tired of this bullshit.

He's not at all lonely the next day when he goes to sleep without interruption.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rin said he wanted Nanase to break in a little earlier, he didn't exactly mean early afternoon.

"I think there's someone in the garden," the guitarist, Sousuke, says as he abruptly ceases his strumming and looks out of the large window. "There is someone in the garden!"

With a sigh, Rin turns from his band and looks. Sure enough, it's those unmistakeable eyes glistening in the sunlight as Nanase floats on his back in the pool.

"I'll call the police," Nitori Aiichirou, the bassist, assures.

"No, no, there's no need," Rin says quickly. "Just leave him…"

He ignores the concerned questioning glances from his bandmates as he taps his foot, signalling a rerun of the last song. During a break a while later, Momotaro, who had decided he should be the drummer just because he likes waving his arms about, checked out of the window again, to see the pool had not yet been vacated.

"That guy's still there," he said to Rin.

"Is he a friend of yours, Senpai?"

"Ai, you're twenty-one years old, stop calling me Senpai. He's… uh… he uses my pool," Rin explained with a shrug. "I'd better go make sure he's alive… Is someone going to start dinner?"

Rin stood over the edge of the pool with his arms folded across his chest, glaring down at the male.

"Are you seriously fucking sleeping right now?" he demanded.

Nanase cracked his eye open in response. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Rin extended a hand but Nanase swam away, beginning more laps of front crawl.

"I'm calling Tachibana."

"He's at work."

"Oh so I suppose you'll just let yourself out when you're done?" Rin said sarcastically.

He lined himself up to grab a hold of the idiot, who paused to look up at him.

"That was the plan. You don't mind," he stated blandly, before recommencing his laps.

Of course he minds, it was his fucking pool! But he supposed the kid wasn't all that much trouble… at least he knew where the bathroom was. Aiichirou still got lost. He walked off without having to admit that maybe the idiot was right.

"Does your friend want dinner?" Aiichirou asked chirpily as Rin entered the kitchen.

"Uh… leave some leftovers?" Rin responded, uncertain. "Did you clean this place up?"

Ai shook his head and Rin looked around his spotless kitchen in wonder and confusion. It hadn't been this immaculate since he moved in. He also noticed that both the washer and the dryer were running in the utility room, and the last load left in the dryer had been folded into a basket.

Could that kid...? No, it was probably just Ai being too embarrassed to admit it. He'd be making up for all those times he left their dorm room a mess in high school.

"Alright, you've been in there for hours," Rin said in a soft tone as he reached out a hand.

He was always in a good mood after a productive practice. Apparently Nanase was in a good mood after a long swim, as he exited the pool without argument. Rin threw him his towel, before bothering himself with the notion that Nanase now had claim to one of his towels.

"There's curry leftover from dinner… mackerel," he said as Nanase dried off in the kitchen.

He licked his lips a little; Rin smirked and zapped the plate in the microwave.

Nanase took himself for a shower after eating the remaining mackerel faster than Rin had ever seen anyway accomplish in his life. Rin was sprawled on the couch in the lounge when Nanase entered, having presumably dressed himself with more of Rin's clean underwear.

"I put your shorts in the wash," he declared, sitting down.

"I'm not sure I want them back," Rin scoffed.

"Makoto would have happily kept them."

"That's probably worse… but I bet he'd make a fortune on ebay."

The easy silence was filled when Rin turned on the television and relaxed. He didn't bat an eye when Nanase fetched himself a bottle of water from the fridge and made himself more comfortable on the chair, curling his knees up.

And that's how Matsuoka Rin came to be hanging out with his burglar.

The show finished and he sat up with a chuckle, getting Nanase's attention by stretching out his leg and prodding his thigh with his toe.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he said, getting out of his seat and going to find both their shoes.

Nanase followed the motions without complaint, settling into the passenger seat of Rin's red Ferrari like he did this every day. Rin was a little disappointed he didn't seem more impressed – surely if he could compliment the pool, he could compliment his car? Nanase blandly gave the address, and the rest of the drive was silent.

"Isn't that Tachibana's car?" Rin asked as he pulled up. Nanase nodded. "But you said he was at work…"

"It's Sunday."

"And?"

"No one works on a Sunday."

"You lying little shit," Rin said gruffly, but Nanase was smirking away as he headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder as he entered the little house.

It was only after Rin had waved and driven off that he realised what he'd said.

And sure enough, Rin was now crouched at the side of his pool and reaching out not to drag Nanase out, but to hand him a water bottle. He took a few sips and tossed it back, following by pulling his lithe frame out of the water and sitting on the side, kicking his feet.

"You're weird," Rin teased.

"You're the one giving water bottles to burglars," Nanase countered in his usual deadpan tone.

"And what kind of crap burglar breaks in to use the pool and do the laundry? And I bet it was you who cleaned the kitchen yesterday, too."

Nanase leaned back, lying on the cold damp floor without a care. "What do you do, then?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, taken aback by the sudden conversation.

"To afford… all this," Nanase explained, gesturing his hands.

"Did Tachibana not educate you? I thought he was a bit of a fanboy."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"But you're interested now?" Nanase shrugged. "I sing in a group called Samezuka. We're doing pretty well."

"Obviously."

"What about you?"

The kid hauled himself back up and looked at the water. "I used to work at the pool…"

"Ah… so you lost your pool _and_ your job. Let me guess which one you're most bothered about, huh?"

"It's not funny."

"It's a little bit funny. You should make a living as a burglar."

"You can't steal a pool, Rin."

Rin chuckled and smiled in Nanase's direction. The kid's smirk was like a slap in the face when he realised what he'd said.

"Who said you can call me by my first name?"

"The same guy who said I can use your pool," Nanase backfired, slipping back into the water.

Rin's viewing time was interrupted when Nanase's phone started to ring nearby.

"It's Matsuoka," he said, answering Tachibana's call.

"He's there again?! I am so sorry, I'll come and get him right away, I just have to… uh… actually…"

"It's alright if you're busy. He's not so bad when he's not disturbing my sleep."

He heard Tachibana give a giggle. "Well… call me later then, I suppose?"

"Sure… we'll see what time it is. I might just drive him back again."

"Uh, 'again', Mr. Matsuoka?"

"Mm… brought him home yesterday too. Little shit pretended you were working so he could have more time in the pool."

"I'm really, really sorry. I've tried telling him he can't just – "

Rin cut him off with a laugh. "It's fine. He's harmless, right?"

"Completely."

Rin cast his eyes back to Nanase, who was swimming with a hidden smile on his face. Had he been listening? Probably… Without trying to engage any further, he headed to the kitchen to throw something in for dinner. His clean kitchen was much nicer to navigate than it had been in months, and cooking didn't seem like such a chore. Nanase was still swimming when he'd plated up, but pork didn't deserve to be reheated.

"Oi, kid, dinner's ready," he called out, and left Nanase to decide for himself if he was invited for food.

Turns out Nanase wasn't the type to turn down a meal.

"What?" Nanase demanded when he noticed Rin looking at him across the table.

"Nothing, you're just…" _Delicious? Adorable? Dripping water down your naked chest like a porn star? _He decided it was best not to finish his sentence and made a mental note not to ever introduce the kid to his sister. This guy was _toned_. "Do you want a drink?"

"Aren't you driving me home?"

"I can handle a beer, geez. Wait, you're old enough to drink, right?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"Seriously?" Rin said, genuinely taken aback. "You look… younger. I'm twenty-two too."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"That depends if you want to take compliments from me," Rin said as he took a sip, passing Nanase a can.

Nanase looked from the can to Rin, and back towards the pool he could see through the dining room window. Rin set his own down and looked the opposite way, squirming in his seat, uncomfortable. He was flirting, shamelessly. Entirely accidentally, of course. It was just easy banter, right?

"You're not meant to invite burglars for a beer," Nanase quipped.

"Well once they're invited, they're hardly a burglar anymore, are they?"

"Are you saying I'm invited?"

Rin gave an exasperated sigh. This was so screwed up.

"I'd… like to know how you're getting in," Rin said, deflecting the question.

"A good burglar never reveals his tactics. You'd just remove my entrance."

"Well some burglars might be breaking in for more than my pool."

"But then how would I get in?"

"Oh, I don't know, knock on the front door?"

"But I wouldn't be a burglar if I was invited. If I'm invited, I'd tell you."

And they were back at square one, and it was only now Rin realised they'd been leaning closer and closer across the table. He set himself back with a jolt.

"Fine. You're invited."

Nanase's eyes twinkled, shining like the ocean in bright sunlight. Rin gasped a little, captivated. Nanase cleared his throat in the silence. Apparently he'd said something while Rin was lost in his eyes.

"I said come on, I'll show you," he stood and offered his hand.

Though tempted, Rin didn't know how he'd react to Nanase's touch. He might just lose it there and then and sweep the kid up to his bedroom – a thought that hadn't crossed his mind until now. Honest. Don't even look at the amount of tissues in his bedroom bin. He ignored the hand and followed Nanase into the yard, casting his eyes around for anything obvious he'd missed.

"Up here," he heard, Nanase's usually smooth voice with a rough tone to it, like he'd just exerted himself.

And oh, would you look at that. He was in a tree, straddling a precariously thin branch.

"I swear to god Nanase if you break my tree!"

He watched him scoot himself up the trunk, long legs swinging easily to invisible foot holds. He manoeuvred around the tree and shuffled daintily along a branch, leaping to that of another tree that was beyond his perimeter fence, on a rarely used public footpath. Nanase reversed the journey, and slid down the tree in Rin's garden like a monkey descending from the canopy.

"That's a bit extreme just for a pool. You're like a fucking lemur," Rin said, jogging over. "But… yeah… use the door. I'd rather you didn't fall and die on my property, thanks."

"Worried?" Haru asked in a teasing tone, though his face had its usual straight lipped scowl. "What if you're not in?"

"Then you'll just have to call ahead, won't you?"

"Are you giving me your number, Rin?"

The kid was _definitely_ flirting back now, Rin felt like a giddy school girl. There was no reason for these stupid butterflies in his stomach. He'd made a new acquaintance, that was all. And so what if he was a little worried? That only proved he wasn't a bad guy, right?

"I suppose I don't have a choice if I want to keep my tree intact. Now I'm taking you home, you're a danger."

"You're a rockstar. You like danger."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to Rin's," Haruka declares as he disentangles his legs from Makoto's where they've been sharing a couch watching a movie.

"You're going where, Haru-chan?" Nagisa pipes up, bouncing out of his boyfriend's lap in the adjacent armchair.

"To see the pool," Haruka explains, only to find his movement restrained by Makoto's hand on his wrist.

"No, Haru, you can't just show up at his house like this. I don't care if he said you're invited, it's late. He's a busy guy… you can't just – "

"But he's here to pick me up," Haruka interrupts, heading to the window and giving a wave.

"He's… you what?" Makoto says, scrunching his eyebrows.

Nagisa bounds over to the window and presses his face against the glass, making an infatuated "oooh" sound at the sight of the car. Haruka takes a look back at his lifelong companion, who's pulling quite the face right where he left him. Somewhere between confusion, pride and jealousy. It's the jealousy that bothers Haruka, as he can't tell who it's directed at.

"Who's that creepy little blonde thing?" Rin asks as Nanase buckles in next to him.

"Nagisa. Housemate," Rin has grown accustomed to Nanase's short, blunt answers, and doesn't bother asking for more details.

He can see the kid itching in his seat. Rin hasn't even made it home from a three day recording meet it Tokyo yet and he's already being forced to babysit this idiot. Though it didn't take much begging on Nanase's part. Just a simple text and Rin was detouring down the highway to collect him on his way home. He was just taking responsibility, that was all. Can't promise the kid access to the pool and then leave two days later.

It wasn't that he'd missed him. He wasn't soaking in the absolute calm that Nanase resonated after three days of screaming city fan girls. He hadn't been twitching the entire trip to see the kid fly out of his clothes and glide through the water. Nope. Not at all.

But that didn't really explain why he was sat in the garden on a chilly April evening, watching the weirdo swim laps like a dolphin who'd just been released from captivity.

"You're tired," Nanase tells him, climbing out of the pool after a thorough hour, looking totally rehydrated.

"'S been a long week," Rin drawls out, handing out the towel he's had in his lap the whole time.

"I'll make you dinner."

Nanase gives a tug at Rin's sleeve to get him out of the deckchair, and for once picks up his own clothes and brings them inside.

Rin lets Nanase quickly rinse off in the downstairs bathroom before taking his own, longer shower upstairs. They regroup in the kitchen in matching outfits of boxers and hoodies.

"…Those are mine," Rin says, somewhere between annoyed and flattered.

"Mine got wet," Nanase explains calmly, twisting in the kitchen.

There's no reason for Rin to sit on the kitchen island, but he does so anyway. It's not like there's anything to see or observe… maybe the way those shorts show of his legs when Nanase bends over to dig through the freezer.

Huh, Rin's never really been a leg guy.

They sit together on the couch in the front lounge after dinner. Rin automatically pulls out a soft blanket from the small storage box that acts as a footrest for one of the armchairs, before turning to Nanase with a blush. He's giving him an unexplainable _look_, but makes no comment. Throwing all possible inhibitions to hell, Rin curls his feet up and covers himself with the fleece.

"Find a movie," he demands, shoving the controls in Nanase's direction, who does so willingly.

Rin shuffles uncomfortably, trying to keep his knees curled tight so he doesn't stray onto Nanase's seat.

"Just go to bed, Rin," Nanase says with a sigh.

"Not when you're here," he growls back.

"I can see myself out. You'll end up stiff if you sleep there."

Rin refuses to think about how he might end up stiff just from another glance at Nanase's legs.

"I can't sleep on the couch anyway… need my… never mind," he quickly shuts himself up and hopes his hair and blanket cover most of his blush.

"Need what?"

Rin's going to regret this one day, but he's too tired to reason why. "My pillow," he mumbles.

"Oh," and they lapse into silence until the next ad break. Rin is yawning relentlessly. "Stretch your legs out or something. Stop shuffling."

Caught off-guard by the irritation in Nanase's voice, Rin slowly shifts his feet so they're resting on the side of his legs. At Nanase's raised eyebrow, he gives up and sprawls himself out.

The touch of his bare calves on Nanase's naked thighs sends tingles all through his body. Or maybe it's that new washing powder… yeah. The blanket could do with a wash.

"Go to _bed, Rin_! Seriously," Nanase says, giving Rin's shin a poke.

Rin knows he can't just leave his burglar… though he's rather welcome for a burglar, to his own devices. He's not at all worried about anything going missing. Not at all. No, he's far more worried about Nanase slipping back into the pool and waking him up with that fucking light.

It's the most honest thought he's had all evening.

"I'll take you home," he decides, pulling the blanket closer in his attempt to move.

"I'll just call Makoto…"

"You shouldn't make him come out so late to get you. Won't he have work in the morning?"

Nanase nods, Rin thinks he looks a little down. He gives him a kick.

"You can stay over, if you want. I have six bedrooms anyway."

"What's the condition?" Nanase demands. Rin frowns. "I can see it in your face. I'm not making you breakfast, if that's what it is."

"No, not that."

"But there _is_ a condition. Ugh, I'm not doing anything like _that_ if that's what the smirk is for. You're a pervert."

Rin, frankly, thinks there's nothing wrong with his face. This kid is the pervert for jumping to such lewd conclusions. "Just stay out of the pool till morning," he says coolly, shuffling to his feet and knocking the movie off. "Come on. I assume you'll help yourself to clothes."

He directs Nanase to the room Ai usually uses – the floor below and opposite end of the building, far, far away from his own, because he had enough torture rooming with Ai in school, he can't imagine he's less annoying to sleep near now. Plus, he knows Ai's housetrained enough to keep his sheets clean. Sleepy feet guide him to the comfort of his plush carpet and auto-pilot gets him into bed, snuggling into his pillow.

When one spends his teenage years sharing rooms with other males, they get quite used to sleeping around other people shamelessly. Rin can't even count the number of times he woke up with Ai tucked into his back, with him always muttering excuses about bad dreams or scary weather. But even with Nanase as far away from him as possible, in regards to bedrooms, he can't shut off the tingling feeling that sleeping so _close_ to him gives him.

But that's more likely just something bad he ate in Tokyo.

"Rin," Haru says, and in response only feels the arm tighten around his chest.

"Uh… Rin," he repeats, but the red-head's nose only burrows further into his neck.

"Rin, wake up," he tries for a third time, after Rin winds his legs between Haru's.

"I'm not your pillow, Rin, wake up," and finally his eyes slit open.

"Damn right you're not my pillow, bony little shit," he huffs. "Get the fuck out of my bed, Nanase."

"You have to let go, first."

"'M comfy," Rin grumbles, curling in closer.

Rin awakes feeling extremely well rested, especially considering how much trouble he had getting to sleep, and that weird-ass dream earlier on. He breathes in a chlorine-y scent he feels he should recognise from somewhere, but can't quite place it. Either way, it's comforting, and he gives a squeeze to his pillow.

"Are you awake _now_, Rin?" he hears an exasperated voice mutter from beside him.

His eyes fly open, and he's instantly greeted by those mesmerising pools of blue.

"Hi," Nanase says, unblinking.

It takes him a second, Rin's never been much of a morning person, but then – "What the _fuck_, Nanase. Get out of my fucking bed, or I'll throw you in that pool and _drown_ you," he yells, desperately disentangling his legs and scrambling to the other side of the bed, kicking out in his wake.

"You've been asleep for hours," Nanase complains, sitting up casually.

That's when Rin realises he's shirtless, and remembers that he himself is much more than just shirtless. "If you're fucking naked I'll drown you in the fucking toilet, Nanase."

"Don't be stupid. I'm wearing my swimsuit."

"What the _fuck_, Nanase," and even though he knows he's repeating himself, they're really the only words he can even think right now. "Guests don't crawl into their host's bed in nothing but their fucking _swimsuit_. My bed's gonna stink of pool for weeks now."

"Or you could, I don't know, change it?" this kid is a sarcastic little shit in the morning. "And maybe it would help if the host wasn't such a clingy sleeper."

"Don't pin this on me! And _get out_!" he says with another flailed kick in Nanase's direction. "What do you want? What time is it?"

"Nearly nine… I came in earlier to ask if it was ok to use the pool."

"Since when do you ask for anything?"

Nanase shrugs, still sitting without a care in the bed. Rin lashes out with a final kick and he finally rolls out, finding his feet and sauntering away.

Rin swears he moves his hips like that on purpose.

But at least the little shit makes a good breakfast, Rin decides, swallowing another bite of his third… maybe fourth pancake with a grin.

"I'll clean up. I thought you wanted to swim," he says, a little put out by how efficiently Nanase can work a kitchen in the late morning when to Rin, it's barely dawn.

"My hands are swimming," Nanase utters back.

Rin hasn't worked out if saying everything with a straight face and dull tone is a talent or an act. Especially when he says things as ridiculous as this.

"Get in the pool, Nanase."

"Well you've changed your tune from last week."

"Go and get high or get off or whatever it is you do. I need you out of here before Sousuke comes over."

"Don't want to get caught with another man, eh?"

Rin can feel his cheeks burning at the implication, though it's entirely false. No, really, he's actually serious this time. "We have work to do, you little shit. Now, out!"

Rin takes Nanase's by the shoulders and marches him out the door. He receives an ungrateful splash when the kid dives in, but takes it with a smile.

He's been doing that a lot lately. Smiling, that is. Getting splashed is becoming a more regular occurrence too, but he's not really that bothered. This kid is just… he's something, that's for sure. Rin can't even pretend he's only keeping him around for the eye-candy anymore. The kid is shirtless so often it's more of a treat when he's dressed. The banter comes so naturally, and it's nice having him be so comfortable around him.

Rin waves down at the pool from his bedroom balcony after getting dressed for the day, and pulls out some of his tighter fitting clothes for Nanase. Not that he wants to see the kid in tight clothing… he's just slimmer, that's all. Can't have his pants falling down now.

Bad Rin. Bad, bad, _bad_ Rin.

But he can store _that_ little image away for later.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck happened to knocking, Nanase?!" Rin yells across the grounds.

It's just barely dark enough for the pool light to come to light when Nanase swims up to it, and it's _fucking annoying_, thinks Rin. At least the kid stops to explain himself, apparently confident he won't be dragged out and have his handler called.

Well _that_ just might change tonight.

"I even rang ahead, but you didn't pick up," he says calmly. "Your guard dog turned me away at the gate. You know it rained this morning, that tree was awfully slippery… could've broken my neck."

The sarcasm that laced his words cut deep. Rin felt an unexplained twinge of guilt and annoyance.

"Is that a pout, Nanase?" he demands, crouching in front of him.

"I don't pout."

"No, you're pouting," Rin chuckled, reaching his hand to Nanase's face and thumbing at his bottom lip. The kid's cute when he's angry, it seems. "I'll talk to Sousuke. He stayed over last night… just _what_ is that face for, Nanase?"

Rin held the kid's jaw tight, observing the way his bottom lip still hung out a little and his eyes refused to meet Rin's. He quickly turned his head away, breaking Rin's hold. "Nothing."

"No, you're…" _Upset? Angry? What was that face?_ "Not happy," he settles for. "I'll leave the back door open. Don't get in the way."

He takes a quick look back at Nanase as he props open the back door with a book, but he's already disappeared into the water. He's swimming differently today, Rin thinks. His strokes are frustrated and powerful, rather than the natural elegance Rin's become used to watching. He frowns. But he can make a pretty good bet on what's upset him.

"Hey, Sousuke!" Rin barks as he enters the music room. "Don't go turning away my friends without asking me first."

"Excuse me?" the tall, dark haired man replies. "Some little weirdo showed up at the gate and asked to use the pool. You've not had any friends call by."

"… Well maybe his phrasing wasn't the best."

"Is this that crazy guy you found in the pool a couple of weeks ago? The one who broke in?"

"… Yes."

"So you've made friends with your burglar. Are you really that lonely?"

"I'm not _lonely_!"

Crossing his arms, Sousuke's lip curls into a smirk. _Oh really?_ It says.

"He's easy to get on with, that's all," Rin insists.

"And he's just a little bit gorgeous to boot?"

Rin may have temporarily lost control of his facial muscles.

"Oh, oh, oh! Possessive, are we?" Sousuke chuckles.

Rin can feel his face heating up by the second. Sousuke always could read him like a book. He tries to stammer something in his defence, but of course is interrupted by the other man's laughter.

"Relax, I'm not after your new toy. I'm not that fucking stupid," his tone is suddenly hard. "You know how dangerous this is, right? You're Matsuoka Rin and you're just letting some chlorine crazed vagabond swim his way into your heart."

"We're just _friends_!" Rin tries to stress, slumping down on his piano stool.

"Oh please. He's only using you for the money and fame," Sousuke huffs, glaring down. "But whatever, I'll let myself out. I can't work with you when your head's all clouded. Fix it, Rin."

"Sousuke, don't!" Rin pleads to his friend's retreating back. "Nanase isn't _interested _in –" but the door has already slammed shut.

And just _what_ isn't Nanase interested in? Rin's fairly sure the idiot doesn't have any kind of care for his fame or fortune, he always seems so disinterested, and he treats Rin like he's so _normal_. The way he so confidently flirted with him last week – and Rin knows flirting; Rin is the King of Flirting – there was no mistaking it for anything else, maybe Nanase was just a _little_ bit interested in Rin too?

But maybe that's just part of the act.

He decided not to think about it just now. There'd been enough moody music on the last album, and he'd only end up writing something sulky if he dwelled too much on Nanase. But at least something sulky could actually be published… rather than the sultry alternative he'd hummed to himself all last night. But that didn't _necessarily_ have to do with thinking about Nanase… the subject of the song just had blue eyes. Lots of people have blue eyes.

Heading through the kitchen to go back outside, he grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge, ignoring the mocking laugh in the back of his head which teased him for taking care of the idiot too. Said idiot swam to the edge of the pool and took the drink appreciatively, before hauling himself out and beginning to rub himself down.

"Sousuke left, by the way," Rin informs.

"Oh, ok. I called Makoto for a ride home, but he won't be here for a bit."

"'S fine. I'm gonna order some pizza. Do you guys wanna stay for some?" Rin wasn't entirely sure where the offer came from, but he didn't feel like eating alone.

Nanase paused briefly and cocked his head in Rin's direction. "Are you buying?"

"You're a cheeky shit. But yeah… I'm buying. You have to run down to the gate to get it though. Invite your other housemate too if you want."

"There's two of them, that ok?"

"Whatever, go and get dressed. You're not answering my front door half naked, Nanase."

Rin could swear he saw a smirk cross the stoic face in front of him, but it only lasted a second before they both turned and headed into the house.

"Text Makoto," Nanase ordered, tossing Rin his phone.

Rin obeyed automatically, sending off the invite and including the four digit code for the front gate at the end.

**That's Haru's birthday**, Makoto replied.

Rin blushed at the coincidence. He just thought the numbers sounded nice… he wasn't the romantic sort to use a significant person as a password… despite the fact that Aiichirou always smiled smugly when Rin let him use his laptop… and there was no way Nanase was at all significant. _God damn it Rin, stop smiling!_

"What do you want?" Rin asked, following Nanase as he left the bathroom and headed down the hall to the utility room, where he leaned against the dryer while the other man dug through his clothes for something he liked. Rin couldn't even bring himself to care, he expected no less from Nanase at this point.

"Seafood special… with pineapple," Nanase said while ruffling his hair dry with the towel. "Get Makoto a chicken and sweetcorn. Rei and Nagisa usually share a large margarita."

"Uh huh, sure. I'm having a meat feast – wait… pineapple?"

"Yes, pineapple," Nanase stared.

Rin pulled a face, "You're such a freak, Nanase. And give me that, you're totally incompetent."

Swiping the towel from Nanase, Rin begins giving his hair a much more thorough drying. He wasn't at all driven into doing it by the wet droplets sliding down his neck and his shirtless body… but getting rid of them was a must if he intended to keep his trousers on. Nanase practically _shimmered_ after a shower. Despite grunting and trying to shrug himself away, Nanase eventually allowed Rin to dry him off. How could Rin miss the pink that tinged his cheeks? There was no way he warmed up from the pool that quickly.

"I should tell you… about my friends…" Nanase started as he pulled a t-shirt on.

"It'll be fine, you said. They'll be fun, you said. Don't say I didn't try to warn you," Haruka whispered into Rin's ear as they both left the crowded lounge to fetch drinks back from Rin's personal bar.

"You didn't tell me Hazuki was made out of sugar and rubber," Rin hissed back.

Haruka decided Rin was hot when he was flustered. Well, more hot.

The get-together had started well, Makoto politely greeting Rin at the door with a nervous smile, so typical of him. He wasn't the world's biggest Samezuka fan, but he could appreciate a famous face, Haru knew. Makoto had managed to divert a long winded greeting from Rei with a nudge to the shoulder, but there was nothing he could do to stop the canon that fired Nagisa through the front door.

"Oh my god, _oh my god, __**oh my god**_," Nagisa squealed, bouncing over the threshold and grabbing Rin by the wrists, continuing to bounce where he stood. "You didn't tell me your friend with the Ferrari was _Matsuoka Rin_, Haru! Don't keep him all to yourself."

"Uh… hi," Rin stammered, trying to gently prise his wrists away. "Come in."

Nagisa then, with the generosity to release _one_ wrist, took Rin around his own house, demanding a tour. Haru could hear his excited screeches from the opposite end of the house.

"Maybe you should rescue him?" Makoto wondered, sitting down on one of the recliners in the lounge.

"He asked for it," Haru replied airily.

Rei was thankfully able to restrain his elated boyfriend and entrap him on the couch with a firm arm around his waist. Knowing from previous experience what fate would befall him sitting so close next to Nagisa, Haru, bravely, folded himself up on the floor in front of the two chairs. Rin, it seemed, didn't need telling twice to avoid joining the couple on the couch.

The pizzas were delivered right as Haru and Rin returned with the beverages. Haru almost felt guilty for leaving Rin at Nagisa's mercy… but then… he also liked watching him squirm under the blonde's endless torrent of highly personal questions.

"Are you single, Rin?" "What colour underwear are you wearing, Rin?" _Blue, not that Haru hadn't been peeking all night_. "If you were to get with a man, would you top or bottom, Rin?"

Rin was sexy when he squirmed.

It wasn't entirely an accident that Haru's seat had strayed several inches to the left and he was now leaning against the front of Rin's seat. But it was Rin's own fault for bringing his knees up, leaving a perfectly Haru-sized backrest in the wake of his legs.

"Gimme a bite," Rin grunts from behind him.

"But you mocked my pineapple."

"Burglars should share their spoils."

"Not if they're any good… besides, you don't buy pizza for burglars."

"I think we already established you're a pretty crap burglar."

Though their back and forth banter is dealt out in low, but sharp voices, it's not long before Haru can feel the eyes of his three friends looking at them quizzically.

Rin takes the break in his concentration to swipe down and tear a chunk out of the slice Haru was just bringing to his lips with his sharp teeth.

And Haru did _not_ just audibly gulp at his second up-close viewing of those miniature daggers.

"Don't let Rin pick the movie, he has terrible taste," Haru sighs, leaning back after stacking his empty pizza box on top of Rin's not long after.

"Say's the man who has _pineapple_ on _pizza_," Rin retorts, giving Haru's head a nudge with his knee.

As Haru shot out an arm to catch the remote control as it was thrown towards Rin, Rin hooked his leg around Haru's throat, catching him in a tight, but not painful, hold. In retaliation, Haru grabbed Rin's other ankle.

The ensuing scuffle left Rin a crumpled mess on the floor with the faster Haruka lying sideways over him, elbow sticking in his armpit and legs entirely tangled.

"If you're going to do this here, can I film it?" Nagisa asks in a bright voice.

The interruption broke the pair very briefly from their locked eyes.

Just _look_ at him _blush_, thinks Haru, sniggering quietly as they both sit up, leaning together on Rin's deserted chair. Haru's left side tingled against the brush of Rin's body. He was warm and the contact wasn't exhausting like Nagisa's or patronising like Makoto's.

And speaking of Makoto, he can feel those green eyes pouring into the back of his head. Haru is fairly certain he'll be wearing his 'concerned' face right about now, and if he turns to look, he'll crack his famous cockeyed smile. The smile which means 'I'm going to make you talk about feelings later'. Haru avoids looking.

The movie – Nagisa's pick, at least he's been quiet – is almost done when Haru feels a plonk on his left shoulder.

"What the shit, Rin?" he hums as he looks at the damage. So much for not being able to sleep without his pillow. "Let's finish the movie… he'll wake up," he continues, all the while shifting so Rin's heavy head leans more comfortably against his chest.

That arm around his back is because it's _comfortable_, _not_ because he's cuddling.

Nanase Haruka does not cuddle.

He also becomes distinctly aware he's just been made the subject of Makoto's pointed glance.

"You're ridiculous," Haru grumbles as he gives Rin a good shake, waking him enough to haul him to his feet.

He leaves Makoto in charge of clearing their empty pizza boxes and drinks cans away and Rei takes over his duty of keeping Nagisa away from Rin's bedroom, all the while poking Rin in the back to get him up the stairs.

"You're like a zombie when you're tired," he says softly. "Get in bed, I'll lock up."

"I can do it myself," Rin replies with a slur, using the wall for support as he begins to peel off his trousers.

"For the love of god keep something on," Haru pleads. Not because he's averse to seeing Rin starkers, quite the contrary: he doesn't want to ravage the poor guy in his sleep. "Where are your keys? I'll bring them back first thing."

Rin gives him a long, tired look as he sheds his shirt, still enough sense about him to consider Sousuke's earlier concerns. "You'll be sure to get the back door, and shut the gate?"

"I swear on your pool. Can't have some other burglar taking my territory."

"Coat pocket…" Rin says dismissively, snuggling himself into bed. "Can you pass me my pillow?" he adds with a yawn.

Looking at the floor at the side of the bed where Rin points, Haru finds a… thing.

Apparently it used to be a pillow.

Now it's more like a misshapen lump, but Rin snatches it up eagerly, holding it in a tight hug and pressing the side of his head into the softest looking corner.

It's a little bit cute… if rather worrying behaviour for a grown man.

"See you tomorrow," Haru sighs, running a hand through Rin's red locks as he pulls out his hair tie, scruffing them up a bit.

Haru doesn't miss the amused smile Makoto gives him as they meet up at the front door to leave the premises.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka realised he was probably lying, just a little bit, when he said he didn't cuddle. But even so, Haruka _didn't_ cuddle. Unless, of course, you were Makoto. Makoto who seemed to have some sort of magical summoning ability when he patted space on his bottom bunk invitingly. It filled Haru with the same kind of dread a child might feel when their parent demands a "family talk". He wanted to scarper up the ladder to his own bed and hide under his duvet, but then Makoto would pull his _disappointed_ face, and Haru couldn't handle that.

"Thank you," Makoto said with a smile as Haru peeled back the covers and slid in next to him. They lay facing each other, each with an arm over the other's waist. As the conversation continued, Haru would always end up sliding closer into Makoto's chest. He knows damn well he won't make it into his own bed tonight.

"So you and Matsuoka, huh?" Makoto asks tentatively after beating about the bush with comments on his work and night school, even going so far as to ask if it was warming up for swimming yet.

"We're just… friends," because 'friends' is _probably_ the right word, yeah?

"You've gotten awfully close awfully fast."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"He let you tuck him in and lock up the house. I'd say that's pretty close."

"He's a pain."

"He's also pretty nice to look at…" Makoto's smile glinted against Haru's head.

"Uh… yeah. I'd noticed."

"You look at him like you look at pools, Haru. You like him."

"Well so do you. It's just a celebrity crush, right?"

"Ah, but you don't _have_ celebrity crushes, Haru-chan. Have you even heard one of Samezuka's songs yet?"

No, truthfully. He'd heard half an introduction on the radio in Rin's car before Rin had snatched out a hand and shut it off, muttering something about _embarrassing_. The silence was enough of a response for Makoto.

"Just be careful," he runs a hand through Haru's hair. "You know all the rumours about rock stars… wild parties, drugs, sleeping with groupies."

It wouldn't do much good for his 'just a celebrity crush' argument if he immediately insisted that Rin wasn't like that, would it? Besides, Haru didn't even know if Rin was into that kind of thing at all… it was just… call it instinct. He knew Makoto's warning applied to being 'just friends' as well as anything more. Not that there was _ever_ a chance of that happening if Rin continued to ignore him purposefully walking half naked around his house and letting his tongue run loose with little teases.

"And have you started looking for another job yet?" Makoto's tone turns serious and he puts a little more weight into his hold on Haru's waist – restraining.

_Not this again…_

Rin wakes up earlier than usual – he can tell by the light filtering in through his curtains – and shifts in the bed, stretching and scratching at his chest.

"Good morning," he hears a familiar dull tone and turns.

Well, at least the kid isn't _in_ his bed this time. More like sitting on top of his duvet and leaning back against the pillows. Rin's pretty impressed, to be totally honest. The burglar made good on his word to bring Rin's keys back first thing in the morning, and he doesn't think he's been murdered in his sleep… But what the fuck is he doing with his laptop?

"That's password protected," Rin says, voice thick with sleep and still rubbing the sticky gunk from his eyes.

"I asked Nitori," Nanase says blandly and passes Rin his phone.

**I'm too tired to remember my own laptop password, what is it?**__Reads the text from "Rin" that Nanase had sent.

**Stop getting yourself so exhausted! And it's ME, remember. This is why you need a PA. **Was Aiichirou's reply.

"He didn't even question it… your friends know you well."

Rin doesn't even have to look at him to know Nanase has a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing, I have private things on there!" Rin snaps, scooting over and reaching for the laptop, which is promptly lifted out of his reach.

"I'm just looking at jobs. I even left your web browser open for you."

It's a kind gesture, considering the situation, but Rin knows _exactly _what was open in his web browser before he closed his laptop the night before, right before going to sleep…

He scoots closer and peers over Nanase's arm to look at the screen. He wasn't lying, the kid _is_ looking for jobs. Glancing up, he can see a frustrated frown.

"Get off my arm, I can't type."

_This fucking kid_. But Rin still relents his weight, though propping himself up on the soft mattress is kinda difficult, especially when he's just woken up. An idea occurs.

"What are you _doing_?" Nanase hisses, distressed as Rin lifts up Nanase's arm with his head and settles under it, against his chest.

"Helping you look for a job, stupid."

"By _crushing my lungs?!"_ the kid does look pretty flushed, and he's breathing a little heavy. Rin shifts, getting comfortable.

Nanase's arm is hanging uselessly in the air above Rin, trying to find an angle to access the keyboard, until he finally gives up and puts the arm around Rin's neck.

His plan is working perfectly, Rin decides, hoping Nanase can't see his little blush as he pretends to innocently read the text onscreen. Not that he isn't _actually_ reading and trying to help, but there are certainly more innocent places for him to sit.

"What kind of job?" he asks.

"Anything…" Nanase drawls, adjusting his legs to support the laptop better with Rin now setting him off balance.

"Well, what are you good at?"

"Swimming," he deadpans, as if it was the only obvious answer.

"What qualifications do you have? Have you trained for anything?"

"I… passed high school," Nanase says with a twinge to his voice, like he'd rather not think about it. "I don't have much in the way of 'transferable skills' or whatever Makoto calls them."

Rin snorts a little but decides not to say anything _too_ degrading. He can sympathise. He'd be in the same boat if Momo's brother hadn't let their group do a summer tour with his record company.

They send off a few applications to what they both quietly understand are pretty long shots, but Nanase point blank refuses to go into anything to do with customer service. Rin's quite enjoying the way Nanase's hand has come to rest awkwardly on his shoulder when he's not reaching around him to type.

Nanase Haruka would just like to point out that he absolutely does _not_ cuddle. He is being held against his will in the bed of a rock star who's intent on using him as a pillow. However, he's surprisingly ok with this…

"What about working in a kitchen?" Rin asks as they scroll another advertisement.

"I can't handle the heat…"

"Uh, how about this one?"

"It requires English… I can't English."

"You're _hopeless_," Rin sighs.

"Was that the door?" Nanase perks up a bit, and Rin is drawn closer to his chest as he tries to get a better view of the hallway. "Who has a key?"

"Sousuke and my sister… they wouldn't show up without calling or texting though."

Rin settles back down, but Nanase is still tense and his arm has fallen from around Rin's shoulders. He misses the warmth.

There's a creaking sound outside the room. Familiar, heavy thuds are coming closer.

_Oh shit_.

"Get out, get out," Rin whispers frantically as he pulls himself off of Nanase, who's caught on rather quickly to the situation and dives onto the floor at the first moment, hiding out of view of the door as Rin hectically situates himself with the laptop.

Sousuke enters the room not a moment too soon.

"Hi," Rin says far too quickly, and he knows his face is flushed.

"Good morning," Sousuke replies, suspiciously slowly. Rin can see him looking around the room. "What are you doing? Ai told me you'd conked yourself out again. Shouldn't you be asleep? You'll make yourself ill."

"I was just… you know…" Rin fumbles. He needs to hide the open job-search tab, but his only other option is _that_ and he doesn't need another experience of Sousuke finding out his kinks like that one time he'd found a dirty hentai in their dorm room…

But at least the porn tab will explain away his red face. He clicks it open before Sousuke can plop down on the bed next to him and see what he's up to, as he probably assumes he's been working on a new composition.

"You woke Ai up just so you could get off? He sent me here because he was _worried_ about you overdoing it. _Again_."

"….Sorry," Rin mumbles.

"He's right. You _should_ get an assistant. We all have them, it's really handy."

"I don't need any help!" Rin argues, because he doesn't. He just takes his work seriously and sometimes gets distracted from his basic survival instincts like eating and phone calls with his mother.

"I think you should at least consider it. The agency which assigned me Norio are really good. I'm sure they'd find you someone sui –"

Rin cuts him off with an elbow to the ribs. "I don't want anyone coming in and _fussing_ over me. I can take care of myself. I don't want to be some prissy celeb who can't even clean his own bathroom."

"Whatever you say… Well I'm off. I was just checking you're alright."

"I'm _fine_," Rin insists with a hiss; Sousuke rolls his eyes.

Nanase waits until he hears the final footstep on the stairs before clambering back onto the bed, flopping onto his back with a sigh while Rin puts the laptop aside. He can't help but laugh at Nanase's breathlessness, as if he'd been holding his air for as long as Sousuke was in the room to not give away his presence. Swimmers' lungs were a blessing.

Composure regained, Nanase rolls onto his side and takes a deep breath. Rin can't help but laugh and wrap an arm around him affectionately. He feels like they're teens who've just barely avoid being caught doing the dirty by a suspicious parent.

"Also, Rin, about your burglar friend, I just wanted to say I'm –"

_Oh __**shit**_.

Sousuke stops mid-sentence at the door to Rin's room, mouth agape at the sight before him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I can explain!" Rin tries, and that's probably Nanase's chin that's just smacked itself against his ribcage as he looks up in horror.

"I don't even want to know. This is… this is too much," Sousuke backs away.

"It's not like that! He did me a favour last night."

"Well _obviously_," Sousuke growls.

"No, he brought me up to bed –" and there's no way to phrase this without digging a bigger hole for himself. "He took care of me!" _Oh __**shit**__._

"I can see that, thank you!"

"No, no. I went to sleep! He _left_. I still have underwear on and _everything_," Rin pleads, fingers clawing at Nanase's back in desperation.

Haruka wants to die.

"Nothing happened!" Rin shouts. "We had dinner and I was zonking out. Nanase just made sure I was locked in for the night and brought the keys back this morning. That's _all_."

"That hardly explains why you're clinging onto him like that!"

Rin quickly loosens his grip, but Nanase responds by draping an arm over his stomach and groaning into his shoulder.

_You and me both, kid_.

Sousuke leaves with a slam of the door and Rin is left curling into the man beside him as they both cringe so hard it hurts. He cards his fingers absently through Nanase's hair, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"That could probably have gone better," Nanase mumbles from the crevice between Rin's arm and chest, where he's thoroughly hidden his face.

He looks up and Rin flushes again. Their faces are so _close_.

"Sorry," he breathes, sitting them both up a little.

"It could be worse. It could have been Nagisa…"

Laughing softly, Rin hugs him again in a squeeze before releasing him completely.

Getting close to Nanase appears to be the agenda for Rin's subconscious today, as he's suddenly voicing another idea. No, not _that_ one… this one involves clothes, thank you very much.

"So… I need a PA."

"No."

"Don't just say 'no'! You don't even know what you're rejecting yet."

"I'm not cleaning your bathroom."

"You need a job. I need a PA."

"No."

"It'll get Sousuke off my back…"

"I never want to see him _again_."

"It'll get Tachibana off yours…"

Ah ha. Got him. Nanase looks up, eye twitching in contrast to his thin lipped stare.

"Only temporary."

Rin grins. "Think you can't handle me?"

Nanase only huffs and rolls away.

"So for your first order of duty –"

"I'm not starting till Monday."

Nanase marches out of the bedroom while Rin loses himself in a fit of giggles.

_This fucking kid._


	7. Chapter 7

Between Nanase making a point of being the most stubborn, lazy, ungrateful guest _ever_ in one room and Sousuke chewing him out over his new employee in the other, plus the piling work load to sort out upcoming summer performances and appearances, and all the interviews and photo shoots that come along with them, Rin hardly has a second to himself to even catch a breath, let alone _think_. He's short tempered and sulky, and has blown several fuses today, reducing Aiichirou to tears because _the apples on the poster should obviously be fucking red you fucking halfwit, why would they be green?!_ He's glad Ai knows him well enough to forgive him instantly, but the guilt still itches.

_This_ is why he needs a PA, he realises, as he stares at the three digit number showing just how much he's rejected to check his emails this week. At least Nanase is _finally_ making himself useful and whipping up some dinner for them both, with a ride home promised in return, so that's one thing off his mind as he tries to filter through commendations, promotions and the spam even he can't seem to avoid in search of something that could actually be urgent.

Nothing too pressing, thankfully. A few reminders for upcoming events and a handful of advertising opportunities that he can consider more on Monday. He closes his laptop with a sigh, revealing Nanase standing in the doorway to his small study, head tilted like he doesn't really want to be there. He sends him a wry smile as he makes a brief 'to-do' list and sticks it on his mirror.

He can _feel_ Nanase watching him, and wonders if it's obvious how pent up he's gotten this week. He's well aware he should shower and hasn't brushed his hair today, and his loose track pants and old, comforting muscle-tee probably make him look like he's just rolled out of bed. In honesty, he wishes he could just roll _into_ bed, but Nanase is cocking his head in the direction of the staircase to take them down to where he's set up dinner, and how can he say no?

He follows him down the stairs, and how much of a _sweetheart_ is this boy? With Nanase cooking, Rin expected to be served some of the mackerel that had appeared in his fridge yesterday, but the boy's produced a pair of rather pricey looking steaks out of thin air and cooked them to a perfect medium, served up with fries and salad.

"Thank you," Rin mumbles appreciatively as Nanase pours him a drink – wine, he notes, and not one he's bought. That's the ride home out of the deal. Is Nanase treating him? Is this… like a _date?! _

"You've looked a little haggard today," Nanase says in his silky smooth voice, a touch quieter than usual, like he's actually trying to calm Rin down.

Well, it's _working_, Rin decides. Just sitting across from the sweet little idiot is making him less and less inclined to go and crawl in a corner and cry. And since when did Nanase become 'sweet' and 'little' in Rin's mind?

Probably since he just showed the barest hint of a shy smile, as if he's _embarrassed_ of his efforts. It's just _so cute_ Rin can barely hold back the urge to lean across the table and squeeze the little dork. At least he has an excuse to hug him later, though.

"You don't even know _how_ good that was," Rin swoons, stretching as he gets up, ready to take the plates away.

"I'll do it," Nanase interjects, ever so gently covering Rin's hand with his own to take the plate. Rin tingles.

"Whatever you say," he says in a teasing tone, because he doesn't _quite_ want to make it blatantly obvious he's touched. "Is Makoto coming for you?"

"I'm staying over."

Oh. Of course. _Obviously._

They head into the lounge. All Rin wants to do is go to sleep, but he can hardly say "hey, come up to my room, we'll watch a movie on my laptop," without Nanase deciding he's some sort of pervert and promptly leaving. Because there's a part of him which is more desperate for Nanase's calming company than the need for sleep. His mind feels clear, like nothing matters.

He swings his legs into Nanase's lap, because this is _allowed_. Nanase shoots him a questioning look, sleek eyebrow raised, but Rin ignores him, smiling away.

"If you fall asleep on me again…" Nanase starts to threaten, but his tone is light. _Affection_, Rin thinks.

"I won't" he replies, honestly, because he _can't_. At least, not with his head on the arm of the couch, that is. Maybe in Nanase's lap… long, dextrous fingers stroking his hair –

"Rin!" Nanase barks, squeezing his legs. "Seriously…"

Alright, so maybe he _can_ fall asleep, which is actually rather worrying. He agrees that going to bed is probably the best thing from this point on – he's slightly tipsy, to boot. He's not going to say he's _disappointed_ Nanase isn't there when he wakes up, but, well, he'd kind of been _expecting _it. He heads off in search.

Returning seconds later because _goddamn it, Rin, pants!_

Well would you look at that, the kid _can_ smile, Rin thinks as he enters Nanase's room, finding him bundled up in a mess of loose blankets, laying on his stomach with his head tilted to the side. There's usually a hint of a pout or a scowl when Nanase tilts his head, Rin's noticed, but right now there's a smooth upward curve of his lips and it's _too cute_. He wonders what he's dreaming about.

...Probably swimming.

He edges closer to the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible but the _pad, pad, pad_ of his bare feet on the shag pile seems to echo in the room. He brushes a lock of hair out of Nanase's face.

"Good morning," Nanase grunts, eyes flicking open and face immediately straight.

Rin jumps back, because _oh shit, how long has he been awake?!_

Rin takes a sharp breath as he jolts away from the bed. Haru had been wondering how long he'd have to lie here dozing before the bastard came looking for him.

"Hey…" Rin finally says, a chirpy smile coming to his face. He looks well rested. He _should_ be well rested, considering he's been passed out for the last twelve hours. "I didn't think you were the type to lie in."

"I'm not," Haru replies, because he _isn't_, "I didn't want to bother you." Which isn't _exactly_ the whole truth. He did want Rin to cheer up from his moody, overworked sulk, but he'd also enjoyed his little experiment. He scoots over in the bed. "Did you have any plans for today?"

Rin takes the hint, sitting next to Haru at a respectful distance. It's still nice, though. "I still have things to do… we're doing a video at the end of next month and I want to get it scripted as soon as possible."

"You should take a break," sighs Haru. The same words he's repeated all week while hanging out at Rin's more. He's hardly even seen him.

"I'll take a break _tomorrow_. I feel fine, honest," he nudges Haru with his elbow. "And thank you for last night…" he adds, quiet, shy, "I wasn't expecting it."

Haru hides a smile, glad Rin was the one to bring it up. "It was nothing… you looked like you needed cheering up." Well, it wasn't exactly _nothing_, it was just a candle short of a romantic date. He wonders if Rin got the same vibe.

"So, this PA thing," Rin starts, settling down more comfortably and taking one of Haru's blankets. Haru wonders if this is going to end in another hostage cuddling situation. "I'm a little bit… - well, you know what I said to Sousuke?"

Haru nods, how Rin doesn't want to be helpless.

"Can you… not do that?" his voice is so _nervous_, almost like he's asking Haru to stop burning puppies and worries the torture will be turned on him instead.

"Sure," Haru shrugs nonchalantly, and Rin finally breathes. "But… aren't I doing that anyway? I clean your kitchen, I make you dinner, I put you to bed…"

"It's different when you're volunteering," Rin mumbles quietly. Haru looks to him, concerned. "I don't want you to be nice because I'm paying you…"

"Ha," Haru snorts, the barest hint of a laugh.

Rin looks genuinely dishevelled, furrowing his eyebrows and brushing his bangs back with his palm, and he's suddenly being so _awkward_. Haru attempts to rectify the situation by giving him a swift kick to the leg – not hard, just enough to bring him back from whatever planet of worry he's shot himself off to.

"Hey!" Rin cries, shoving back with his forearm into Haru's chest. "You're such a little shit, Nanase." Haruka doesn't fail to notice the relieved endearment in his tone.

"You're so _moody_," Haru scolds, flicking Rin's forehead.

The other man closes his eyes with a sigh, and Haru's point is made when Rin's mood seems to take _another_ U-turn as he reaches out for Haru, bringing him into a loose hug. There's a suspicious heave from where he's hidden himself against Haru's shoulder.

Haru holds back his exasperation. "What's wrong?" he says, trying to mimic Makoto's always comforting tone. He probably makes a hash of it, but Rin seems to like the fact that Haru's hugging him back.

"Nothing… I'm just… overwhelmed, I guess."

"So basically _everything_," Haru says followed by mental slap to himself. He needs a filter.

"Don't be an ass when I'm having a moment."

"Don't have your 'moments' _on me_, then."

Rin squeezes and Haru has to stroke his hair in apology, settling into his tense embrace.

"And don't you dare go to sleep."

Rin really would _like_ to go to sleep, all wrapped up in Nanase, but he still has things to get through, so he rolls away with a grunt. He sits up feeling a thousand times better than he did when he lay down.

He sets off to the study and puts pen to paper drawing up scrappy cartoons to outline the scenes in the new video. The song has nothing to do with water, but he can't shake the vision that having the group appear to play underwater, surrounded by bubbles and busy swimmers, would just be _perfect_. It's the most inspired he's felt in ages.

"Hey kid, go shower and dress nice," he calls happily out to the pool, because _where else_ would he find Nanase at midday? "We're going out."

Nanase appears to bristle, but his recent stint of generosity stretches out to accommodate the sudden demand. Rin is pleased.

Rin is also pleased with the very tight, white skinny jeans Nanase has found. Lord knows where because they certainly aren't Rin's. To say he's seen the kid in jammers almost every day for nearly a month, he's never been more enticed by the slim but clearly rock hard thighs, every curve of the muscle highlighted in perfect shadows on the white denim. And don't even get him started on his ass.

Because being a "leg guy" is a new thing, but Rin has _always_ been an ass guy.

"…You'll do," he tells Nanase curtly, after catching his breath.

"Where are we going?" the swimmer replies, looking pouty as Rin locks the back door. He gives his bottom lip a thumb as he passes into the kitchen to grab them both drinks.

"It's a surprise."

They take Rin's less conspicuous saloon car. Nanase looks suspicious in the passenger seat.

"Where are we go_ing_," he whines, stretching out the last syllable like a child.

Rin relents, because he's just too cute. "Fine, I'm taking you shopping."

"You're _what_?" Nanase cuts in, voice straining to stay level.

"A PA of mine needs a good suit, Nanase. Plus, you could probably do with your own laptop," he grumbles the ending.

Nanase looks ready to argue, but Rin shuts him up by flashing an excited grin.

"Stay close, alright?" he says gently as they exit the car. "There'll be… people."


	8. Chapter 8

Oh. People. _Oh. People._ Sticking close was stupid advice, Haru decides. Sticking close has ended up with him starring alongside Rin in a thousand photographs just from walking from the car park to the shopping centre. Some are distant shots, from people who are too shy – or have a sense of fucking _respect_ – to come up to Rin in public. And then there are people like this girl.

"Oh my _gosh_," she squeals, bouncing on the spot and if she didn't have dark brown hair, Haru would speculate if she was a Hazuki. "Matsuoka _Rin_, I _love_ you!"

"It's always wonderful to meet a fan," Rin smiles pleasantly, practiced.

"Can I get a picture, please, please, _please_?!" she squeals again. Haru frowns. They've been here for half an hour and haven't even made it into a shop yet.

"Of course," Rin says the rehearsed lines again, and steps into a scripted pose with one arm around the girl's shoulders and the other hand pointing out in a peace sign as she snaps the selfie.

"Wait, wait, wait! Can I get a picture of you two together?!" more squealing. Haru needs ear plugs.

"Uh… do you mind, Nanase?" Rin asks gently, and it's obvious from the tone of his voice he's unprepared for this, and is a little nervous for Haru's answer.

"Whatever," Haru rolls his eyes and Rin steps into position next to him, arm hooked around his neck. At least the experience isn't _that_ unpleasant.

"You have to smile," Rin teases. Haru lets out a scoff right as the picture is taken, and his expression is deemed suitable. "You're cute when you smile."

Haru forces a frown, tingling. Rin still has his arm around him. The girl is giving them a _look_.

"We're just friends," Rin says quickly. Her face falls.

Rin makes some tactful, again practiced, excuses and they finally escape. Rin _still_ has his arm around Haru and they're getting even _more_ looks and gasps and irritating camera flashes thrown their way. Rin smiles and waves, a complete composition of grace and gratitude.

"This is ridiculous," Haru huffs.

Rin pulls his arm back slightly to rub his hand on Haru's shoulder. "Sorry… I know it's awkward."

"It's _annoying_. And you're _loving_ it," he says as an observation, not an accusation. It's too _obvious_ to be an accusation. Rin grins accordingly, his ego shining a little. "Is it always like this?"

"Well… pretty much, yeah. And I guess malls are a bit of a magnet for screaming girls, but we're here!"

He drags Haru into a rather posh looking tailors. The man, broad shouldered and bearded, behind the desk greets him with a familiar smile and a handshake.

"What can I do for you today, sir?"

"No me, this one," Rin says cheerfully, clasping both hands on Haru's shoulders and bringing him front and centre. "Need to get him smartened up a bit."

"Of course, would you like to step into the back for measuring?"

"Sure!"

Haru, on the other hand, isn't so sure. And he certainly doesn't want to leave the safety of Rin's arm, which is back around his neck to walk him into the back room.

"I'll have to ask you to strip to your underwear, if you don't mind Mr… um…" the tailor quickly looks to Rin, because Haru isn't saying anything.

"Nanase," he informs.

"Mr. Nanase. There's a cubicle to your left if – oh."

_What are you looking at?_

Well at least Rin knows why Nanase's clothes end up so scattered when he gets into the pool, because hell _fire_ this boy knows how to take his clothes off.

"I'm good at stripping," Haru says blandly, answering Rin's agape face.

Obviously not the kind Rin's interested in, though.

The tailor stares blankly for a moment, before regaining his professional composure. He directs Nanase up onto the stool and begins his work.

Just what the fuck is this bloke doing with this tape measure?! Why are his hands going _there_?! Why does _that _need to be measured?!

Nanase is looking thoroughly harassed. His tanned skin – with his ridiculous jammer line – is flushing by the second. He lets out a strangled yelp when his inside leg is measured. Rin wants to double over in laughter, but the way Nanase is looking at him with such a desperate, pleading mixture of 'this is all your fault and you're going to _pay_' and 'please _help_ me' forces him to stay straight faced, though he daren't make eye contact for fear of losing it completely.

Rin talks to the tailor while Rin dresses himself, ordering a black suit and an electric blue, with an array of silk shirts and ties.

"Can you do… uh… skinny pants for both suits too please?" Rin asks with a blush.

The tailor raises his eyebrows and glances to Nanase, who is just approaching them. He stands a little behind Rin, like he's hiding. The tailor looks him up and down, looking back to Rin with a nod.

"Of course. It's a good look for him."

_Isn't it just._

He hooks his arm around his neck again as they leave. The way Nanase doesn't shrug away or even look uncomfortable tells Rin that this is another _allowed_ thing. He enjoys it to its fullest as they enter the chic, bright white tech store.

"Rin! You can't buy me _that_!" Nanase demands, looking at the pricey tablet box Rin picks up. Rin ignores him and they move off to another aisle, where he picks up the box for a newly released smart phone. "Or _that_!" Rin shoots him a look, dragging him to the laptop section, where he again goes for the top spec. "_Rin…_" Nanase almost whines.

"Hey, look," Rin interjects, a little offended. "I need you to have these things so you can do your job properly, alright? This is no different than if you were going and working for a proper company."

Nanase simply nods, tense under Rin's arm. They go to the music players. He makes a considered choice, avoiding the bulky, large capacity touch screen models and going for a small, sleek square with simple controls.

"And this is a present," he says, giving Nanase the box. "It even matches your eyes."

"But… why…?"

"As a thank you," he smiles, giving him a squeeze around the shoulders as they make their way to the checkout, where they have to stand and wait for the empty packages to be filled.

There are fans snapping photographs left, right and centre. Rin prepares himself for a media storm and hopes Nanase doesn't mind being on the front cover of every tacky tabloid going.

"You didn't even get anything for yourself," Nanase says, sounding a little cross as they get into the car.

"I don't need anything," Rin replies with an honest shrug. _I have you._ "Should I take you home?"

Nanase seems to consider this for a moment. "Come to mine… we'll have pizza. My treat."

"Are we making a weekly tradition out of this?" Rin asks, amused. The offer comforts him, shoving away Sousuke's voice ringing in his ears.

"Yes," Nanase decides.

Nanase calls out a small "I'm home," into the shared house as Rin followed close behind. "I brought Rin," he adds.

"HARU-CHAN!" screams Hazuki as he comes tearing out of the lounge and launches himself at Nanase, clasping to his chest with his legs around his waist.

Rin can't help but laugh as Nanase tries to peel the small man from his body.

They went to sit down. Hazuki climbed into Ryugazaki's lap in well-worn arm chair armchair and Tachibana sat up and moved to the end of the equally abused couch he'd been lying on, text book in hand. Rin took the movement as an invitation and sat at the other end. It wasn't a large couch, but there was enough space in between them for Nanase to squeeze his skinny ass down if he wanted, but he'd gone to find a pizza menu.

"Did you get new toys, Haru-chan?!" Hazuki squeals as Rin pushes the large bag towards the small table in the middle of the room.

"Rin got me some things for work," Nanase says noncommittally.

"Can we play?"

"Sure."

Nanase wanders off to call the takeaway and Ryugazaki wastes no time booting up the laptop while Hazuki sets to work filling the tablet with apps. Rin promises to get the phone going as soon as Nanase is finished with his current model ordering the pizza, but Tachibana interrupts.

"I'd… uh… get it a case first."

It clicks. "Water-proof," Rin agrees in a heartbeat. They share a smile, which turns into chuckles when Nanase returns.

"What?" he demands.

"Nothing, nothing," Tachibana says softly.

It's a tight fit with three grown men, one the size of Tachibana, on the small sofa. Rin is feeling thoroughly sat on with his thigh pressed so close to Nanase's, with his hip bone digging into his flesh harshly.

"You've got such a bony ass, Nanase," he complains quietly, poking him.

"You like my ass," Nanase responds instantly. The television is on and they're so close that Rin doubts anyone's heard him, but he still flushes profusely.

He doesn't deny it, Haru notes with an internal grin, leaning forwards over his knees so that his shoulders don't overlap uncomfortably with Makoto's or Rin's. Rin talks comfortably with Makoto about everything under the sun while his other friends abuse his new technology. He zones out, because it's easier that way, and settles into the comfortable companionship. Nagisa will still gush and giggle because it's _Matsuoka Rin! Honestly, Haru-chan!_ But for now at least he's otherwise occupied. He'll be even more occupied when he's stuffing his face with food.

There's a tapping on the small of his back and he turns to look accusingly at Makoto, but his hands are sat innocently in his lap. There can only be one other suspect.

"Quit tapping me," he huffs, digging Rin's leg with his elbow.

"Sorry," he mutters, stilling his hand but leaving it in place. Haru feels this should probably be more uncomfortable than it is. "I didn't realise I was doing it."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan, I'd totally tap that too," Nagisa sings.

"Nagisa! Rei's right there!" Makoto scolds.

"Nah, Rei-chan's totally lost in this thing, he can't hear me," Nagisa coos, kissing Rei's cheek. He looks up from the laptop a little startled. "See?"

Rin begins unconsciously tapping again and Haru realises it's a beat. He's just getting a feel for it when their food arrives and gets up with a little resentment.

"Are those pants… yours?" he hears Makoto mumble while he pays the delivery man.

"Nope… don't know where he found them…" Rin responds.

"They're a bit…"

But then Haru returns, and whatever was being said is instantly covered by some bullshit about a song.

He promptly sits on the floor, between their legs. Rin is tapping his foot to the same beat. It's annoying. Haruka shuffles and sits on it.

"What the _fuck_, Nanase!" Rin cries with a start.

"You're a pain," he says blandly.

Rin lifts his toes, wriggling them a little into Haru's cheek. "Bony, bony, _bony_ little ass," he hums around a mouthful of pizza.

Haru didn't let up his position for the rest of the evening, even leaning his head back in the space between Rin's knees when he looked up to talk to him. Rin declares it's time for him to leave at the end of a show Haru hasn't been watching, so he stands up.

"My foot is _totally_ numb, you little shit," Rin grumbles.

"Don't be so annoying, then."

Haru walks him to the door anyway.

"See you tomorrow, Nanase," Rin smiles, wide and bright, genuine.

"Haru."

"I'll pick you up first thi – what?"

"You call me Haru, from now on," Haru adds softly.

Rin's grin widens. "I'll pick you up first thing, Haru."


	9. Chapter 9

Rin was doing just as Nanase – no, _Haru_ had told him, spending the day chilling out. He'd picked the idiot up after breakfast and thanked the stars that his housemates declined his polite offer to join them. Tachibana was working a shift at the animal shelter he volunteered at and then he had a report to finish for his physiology class, so he could get a qualification in physiotherapy to better his role as a swimming coach.

Rin had asked him why he wasn't coaching Haru in swimming. Tachibana just _looked_ at him, before smiling. "Haru-chan doesn't need a coach… not for his swimming," he'd said, an affectionate smile on his face as he looked towards the bathroom where Haru was still getting ready. He was about to ask why he hadn't taken his swimming professional, but the thoughts were smacked right out of his head when Haru passed by them and into the kitchen, where he tied an apron over his jammers.

_That fucking kid_.

As for the other two… well. Rin thoroughly understood why Tachibana was wearing headphones when he answered the door.

He gave Haru a shove with his foot as the other man's racing character crossed the line first. They were tightly matched, alternating between wins almost every round.

"Oh, bite me," Haru retorts haughtily, lashing out with his own lean limbs.

Rin flashes his teeth. "I would, but I bet you taste like fish."

"I'm delicious," he says with such seriousness, loading up another track.

"You're such a little shit. I'm not racing you again."

"You're just scared of losing again."

"I'm just bored of having to hold back for you. Let's… have some snacks and watch a movie."

"Are you just going to laze around _all_ day?"

"_You_ told me to have a break," he reaches out to give Haru a poke in the ribs.

"You're just going to fall asleep on me again. I don't think you've seen the end of a single film we've watched together."

Rin just shrugs, because honestly, that's the whole point.

Haru heads off to the kitchen and returns with soda and grapes. Rin has found a DVD, an old favourite, and is just settling back on the couch when Haru dumps his fleecy blanket over his face.

"I assume you want that," he teases.

Rin feels like he should be more embarrassed, but Haru doesn't seem to be passing any sort of judgement. He hardly feels comfortable curling up with just Sousuke or Aiichirou around, but with this guy, it's easy. He looks up at Haru, wondering…

"I'm not getting you your damn pillow!"

_Well, damn._

They settle into the movie, sitting closer than anticipated as Haru wriggles in on some of the blanket action, shimmying it over his knees as he curls them up.

"Gimme a grape," Rin says lazily, leaving his mouth open.

"You're so spoiled," Haru mutters, feeding him anyway.

"I'm not _spoiled_, I'm just _irresistible_," he jokes, using the teasing as a playful excuse to put his arm around Haru's neck, pulling him towards his chest a little. "See, you're all over me."

"This is hardly by choice."

"You could get away if you wanted."

"That's too much effort," Haru declared. Rin decided he was adorable.

Rin remembered too late why he loved this film so much.

"Are you seriously crying right now?" Haru deadpans.

"Your hair is tickling my eye, that's all!"

"You're such a sap."

"I am _not_! You're emotionally constipated."

Haru's next comeback was lost behind a yawn.

"Aw, look, you're all sleepy."

"I'm just _warm_. It's not even dark yet," Haru protests.

"Speaking of which, are you going for a swim before you start with that _fucking light_?"

Rin does dinner while Haru is out getting his fill of chlorine fumes. He has an idle thought whether it counts as a solvent addiction.

"Hey, kid, I made you mackerel," he says over his shoulder after hearing wet feet slapping on his granite floor. "And you call _me_ spoiled."

"I'm just easy to please."

"Are you staying over, by the way?" he asks as the thought occurs. "I'm picking you up at dawn otherwise… it's a fair drive to Sei's office and I need to see him before lunch about the script I did for the new video."

"Why do I have to come?"

"You're my assistant, stupid."

"You still haven't told me what that entails."

Rin shrugs, taking a piece of pasta from Haru's plate. "Make sure I'm not an idiot and do all the boring small print stuff. Just, you know, be there."

"Your idiocy is terminal. I can't help you there."

"I'm not paying you to insult me!"

"I don't start until tomorrow."

"We you can come do some overtime for me, then! I want you to look at that script, anyway."

"I haven't even heard the _song_."

"Then you're an objective outside party, it's perfect."

They left their empty plates for later, Rin dragging Haru into the office and flinging him his sketchbook. He watched his face carefully for any expression while he flicked through the pages. Not that he really should have expected much.

"You're shit at drawing," Haru concludes, handing him back the book.

"And I suppose _you _could do better?" Rin snaps, holding his work protectively to his chest.

Without word, Nanase takes some paper from the printer and sits down at the desk. Rin hovers over his shoulder, watching his pencil work come to life.

Oh.

"Well… that's not… bad," he says, admiring how the lines of the water seem to actually _move_ on the page when he tilts it towards the light.

Haru folds his arms in a smug smile. Since when did this kid have such an _ego_?!

"I'll story board it for you tonight," he says easily.

"Don't get cocky, you little shit," he looks down to where Haru is already sketching out a different scene, where a swimmer is passing in front of the band. The drawing locks eyes with him. Rin decides the figure's eyes should be blue. "You're… actually good at this," he can't tell if his shock is genuine or mocking.

At least Seijurou's opinion of Nanase might be evened out a little, depending what Sousuke's already told him. He sets an appreciative hand on Haru's less dominant shoulder, rubbing little circles as he watches him sketch effortlessly, perfect shading leaking out of the end of his pencil as he barely even brushes the page. He turns his gaze to Haru's face. Eyes wide and lips slightly parted in concentration, twitching ever so slightly into a frown or a smile depending on how happy he is with the latest line on the page. His hair falls just into his vision as he looks down at the work, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

"You should be a model," slips out of Rin's mouth, before he's even realised he's talking.

Haru doesn't even blink. "Go drool over there, you're distracting."

"I'm not _drooling_. You just look… good. You have a nice concentration face, it works. Aesthetically," he fumbles.

He perches on the end of the desk as Haru whips up more and more pages, each copied from Rin's rough comic strip. Time ticks by without him even realising. The moon is shining into the window, and Rin realises he should probably turn another light on for Haru.

"Hey… you don't have to do all this tonight," he says gently.

Haru just shrugs. "I won't be long now."

"Well, I'll go and clean up from dinner, and then we should both get an early night, alright? We'll be setting off before eight tomorrow."

Haru just nods, not looking up.

"Come to my room later and show me, kay?"

Another nod, but it's alright. Haru's cute when he's quiet.

Rin was propped up on the bed, on top of the sheets with his laptop balanced on his knees as he transferred his music collection to the player he'd bought for Haru when the door creaked open.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be long," Rin teases as Haru flops onto the bed, claiming a pillow and thrusting the storyboard at Rin.

"I got carried away…" he almost whines.

"It's after _midnight_. We're up at seven."

"No one told you to wait up for me, sap."

"Don't start with that again… and don't get so comfortable in my bed, you little shit."

Haru responds by rolling his eyes, before closing them. Rin reads through the sheets, impressed by even the annotations, suggestions for camera angles, everything.

"Thanks, Haru. You've worked really hard on this," he breathes, looking down at him but –

Oh.

Well isn't that just _precious_, he thinks to himself, gently setting his laptop and the storyboard down at the side of the bed. He strokes Haru's hair back, and he lets out a disgruntled sigh as his eyes slit open.

"Go to bed," he coos.

"Mmrf," comes the noise, but he rolls into a sitting position anyway, finding his feet and stumbling out of the room.

He thought briefly about just letting the idiot stay in here, before firmly deciding he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was nice, though, being the one to tell the other to get to sleep.

Rin wakes up early the next morning, even before his alarm. He showers and dresses quickly, before going to find Haru. It didn't take much to rouse him, though he didn't seem completely done with sleeping as they sat down for a quick breakfast. Rin promised him he could nap in the car, which Haru was very happy to follow through with.

They were met with a growl two hours later when Rin let them into the studio with his own key, Haru trailing nervously behind him as they went up the stairs to Seijurou's office.

"And just _what_ is _that_?!" the large man bellowed, waving a tabloid magazine in Rin's face.

Rin takes the magazine, casting a nervous eye back to Haru. The front cover is like a reflection, with the obnoxious headline **MATSUOKA RIN SHOWS OFF NEW BEAU **screaming in his face. The picture has them walking out of the tech store, Rin's arm hung happily around Haru's neck as he grins at him. Haru's mouth is open in speech as he looks towards Rin.

"That's a picture of me and Haru, with a falsely accusing title," Rin explains, calmly, retreating a few steps.

"Goddamn it, Rin!" Seijurou continues to yell. "I've phone calls all morning from people wanting to run full articles, not just paparazzi nonsense."

"Well that's all it is. Paparazzi nonsense."

"That's not what Sousuke tells me," and Seijurou turns his fierce gaze to Haru, who just stands there.

"Hello," he says, when Seijurou doesn't address him. Rin wonders how he can be so blasé with Seijurou hissing in his direction.

"Sousuke's an idiot," Rin huffs. "We went shopping, I bought him a suit and a laptop, that's it," he argues, and though having come more to terms with his attraction to Haru, it's an argument that _needs_ to happen, lest Nanase be strung out of the window by Seijurou's ridiculous tie. "I've hired him as my PA."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he makes an _excellent personal assistant_," Seijurou mocks, enunciating the words with a lewd lisp. "But whatever you say."

"Thank you. Now if you're done yelling at me, I have the script for the new video. Haru?" he turns to his friend, holding out a hand with a soft, hopefully encouraging smile. He accepts the pages, and hands them to his manager.

"And just how much have you spent on drawing lessons while you've been on break?" Seijurou snarks.

"Haru drew it," he says, proud, because he is.

Seijurou pauses, glancing at Haru's expressionless, distant face before muttering "I'll look it over. And don't forget we're recording that charity single in two weeks with that Australian singer."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure Haru has it noted down somewhere," he lies, because he's almost certain Haru has no idea what they're talking about. He really needs to bring him up to speed.

Haru slumps down into the passenger seat, handing Rin the strong coffee he just ran in to buy before they get back on the motorway home.

"Sorry about… that," Rin says nervously, letting his fingers brush against Haru's hand for a second too long, just because it feels nice. "He's usually a lot less yelly."

"It's fine. _Someone_ needs to yell at you," Haru shrugs, taking a sip of his blended juice.

"Is that pineapple?" Rin breaks off, raising an eyebrow. "Who's mouth are you jizzing in? I thought you were single…"

"I just like pineapple! Honestly, you and Nagisa are such perverts."

"I was just wondering," Rin teases, giving him a nudge. "Sorry about that article, too… I'm sure it won't be the only one being released this week."

Haru just shrugs again. "I expected it."

"Huh?"

"From the way people were looking. I'm more surprised they're not blowing up about you being apparently gay."

Rin smiles a little. The kid really _doesn't_ know anything about him. "I came out way back when. Apparently it's sexy…" he wrinkles his nose, confused as to how that even works out. "Doesn't bother you, does it?"

"We're on the same team," Haru says, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Rin is pleased. He suspected the answer anyway, but it still gives him a few jitters as he drains his cup.

If Haruka has learned anything from today, it's that Rin can really rock a trilby.


	10. Chapter 10

They have to meet the Australian artist at a studio in Tokyo and Haruka is dreading it. Not so much the recording process itself - that seems _easy_, all he's been instructed to do is hover nearby and deflect Rin's phone calls. No, it's the _coach trip_ that's eating him alive. A ten hour drive in a cramped metal box with Yamazaki Sousuke was never on his list of things to do. At least Rin let him have the window seat of the cushy booth they're sat in, though he doesn't even see why they have to share considering they have a whole tour bus for only six people.

Nitori and the younger Mikoshiba have tucked themselves away inside bunks at the back of the bus while Yamazaki hums and glares obnoxiously in his and Rin's direction from the couch opposite them, while Mikoshiba Seijurou grins at his laptop before typing violently in the other booth. Haru isn't sure what to think of that. He looks idly out of the tinted window, trying to ignore Rin's relentless foot tapping.

He's glad they don't have to sleep in the bus, as they're checked into a hotel for the three night stay. The sharp intake of Yamazaki's breath makes him tense more than the contact when Rin puts his arm around his neck, leaning on him. He takes a cautious glance sideways, glad that most of his face is now obscured by Rin's head as he takes a peek at Yamazaki. He shrinks back, deciding to just let Rin do his thing. He's pretty gone in his own world right about now anyway, he probably doesn't even realise he's trapped Haru into another hold.

But Haru's kind of getting used to that.

Rin's a bit of a limpet, he's starting to figure out. He's attached himself to Haruka's hip more so than Makoto did when they were kids. It's also becoming blatantly obvious – to the both of them, probably – that any attraction is absolutely mutual.

Why Rin hasn't done anything about that yet, Haru has no idea. But oh well. He's certainly not going to be the one to bring it up.

"You tired?" he asks Rin softly, turning into his hair, because Rin, he's learned, requires a gentle touch when he's on the edge of sleep. If one wants him to wake up in a good mood, that is.

"Mm," comes Rin's response after a few moments, dragging himself out of his head space.

Yamazaki coughs and Haru shoots him a look past Rin, feeling like a mother trying to prevent her dozing infant from being disturbed. "He won't sleep anyway," Yamazaki says confidently.

Mikoshiba looks up from his computer and smirks.

Rin gives Haru's shoulder a nuzzle, groaning. "Guys…"

Haru removes Rin's arm from around his neck and gives Rin a tug sideways against him, taking over the role with his arm now around Rin. There's an obvious chuckle, and he feels like being embarrassed, but he's more amused at just how _offended_ Yamazaki looks when Rin yawns and wraps his arm across Haru's stomach.

He turns towards the window, trying not to look smug when Rin slides his other arm behind Haru's back and locks his nearest leg with both of his, essentially becoming a koala, clinging to him just like his pillow.

"I was just resting my eyes," Rin lies as they disembark the bus for a rest stop, because no one's really willing to clean out the bus's plumbing facilities any time soon.

Haruka holds back his snort, choosing to drift away slightly from the bickering bandmates. They're meeting back at the bus in ten, and he'd rather not get caught up with the fans this time.

And he'd rather the other guys didn't make jokes about his choice in juice as he pays for the beverage, walking lazily back towards the carpark.

There's already someone by the bus and, well,_ shit_, Haruka thinks as the figure turns around and positions himself to block the door.

"Nanase," Yamazaki grunts, looming over Haru with a shadow to rival Makoto's.

"Y-yes?" he stammers.

And then all of a sudden, he's being backed against the bus, trapped by hands as he sips his drink, trying to act cool.

"What's your game?" he growls, met by silence.

Because what's Haru supposed to say with a mouthful of juice? It's not like he hasn't anticipated a confrontation with this gorilla, but that's not any phrasing he's prepared himself for. He swallows, hoping it doesn't look like a gulp, as he fiddles for the words.

"Sousuke!" Rin yells, marching over with the others in tow.

And it's probably the angriest Haru has ever seen him, teeth bared and hair practically spiking up. He takes the opportunity to duck out of Yamazaki's blockade, slipping inside the bus where he can't hear whatever's happening outside.

Whatever it is doesn't take very long, thankfully, with Rin joining him less than a minute later, arm instantly tight around him.

"Chill," Haru whispers, feeling Rin trembled slightly against him.

"Did he say anything to you?" Rin grunts, tone pitched.

Haru contemplates. "Not really," he decides. "He… uh… doesn't like me very much, does he?"

"That's no reason to act the way he did… Sei's pitching a fit at him."

As if on cue, the rest of the passengers board. The two youngest disappear to the bunks again and Yamazaki reclaims his seat, cool as a cucumber, narrowed eyes burning into the side of Haru's face.

Haru blinks once, aiming for unperturbed, and turns his head back to the window. It takes Rin ages to finally relax, but he doesn't look like he wants to go to sleep anymore. Not that that put's Haru off, leaning more against him and closing his eyes.

"_[And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, when sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight,]_" Rin sings, barely audibly, in a language Haru doesn't understand.

It's nice though. Haru hasn't really heard him sing before, despite it being his successful career choice. For someone who reeks of confidence, Rin could be awfully shy at times.

"[_I just want you to know who I am]_," Rin continues, resting his cheek against Haru's hair.

Haru feigns his sleep, hoping he'll carry on.

He's awoken in the dark by Rin blowing on his forehead.

"Rest stop, Haru," he mumbles. "Last one before we get to the hotel."

Rin is looking down at him, and Haru doesn't even have a word for that expression. He smiles softly, eyes weary but shining. He decides he likes it, whatever it is. His mood has recovered then, thank kami.

"Maybe stay awake, yeah?" Rin murmurs as they settle back down, beverages in hand. Rin's gone for a hot chocolate, which Haru had to refrain from making a "sap" comment on. "I don't want you not being able to sleep when we get there."

Haru nods his agreement lazily. Rin is obviously underestimating his ability to sleep just as effortlessly as he swims, but he chooses not to comment. Rin seems happy; relaxed, and Haru would rather not spoil that before Rin has to get a good night's sleep for work tomorrow.

How this little idiot is still tired when they get to the hotel, Rin will never know, he muses, linking his arm around Haru's neck as Seijurou and Sousuke do the honours of checking them in.

Sousuke approaches, holding keys. "Since _he_," he nods in Haru's direction, "was… _unplanned_, you two are sharing."

"It's not like it matters, I bet Rin-Rin hasn't brought Fuwa-sama with him anyway," Ai giggles, and if Rin's dominant arm wasn't already occupied, he'd be strangling him.

He catches Haru looking at him with a light smirk. "I didn't know it had a _name_," he mutters, mostly to himself, as if he's seriously questioning Rin's sanity.

"I've had hi- _it_ since I was a _kid_," Rin tries to stress, but Haru seems far more interested in trying to approach the large fish tank standing in the reception area.

He promptly tightens his grip. Tachibana had warned him about this behaviour. But at least he's distracted from mocking Mr. Squishy.

Rin takes his own bag upstairs up to the room, because he _can_, thank you very much, and he hates waiting on porters who want tips and autographs. Haru follows behind with his backpack.

"Does this hotel have a pool, Rin?" he asks innocently.

Rin assumes so. It costs enough. "We'll find it tomorrow," he assures.

He follows the room numbers, looking for the one that matches his - fuck Sousuke. Fuck him. In the face. With an axe.

**Honeymoon Suite**

"Uh…" Haru stares, confused, probably terrified.

"Sousuke's idea of a bad joke," Rin grumbles, shoving open the door in the faint hope that bastard's had the decency to ask for two beds.

Who was he trying to kid?

But at least the cherry-blossoms are a nice touch.

"I'll fix it," he starts to say, turning back to the door where Haru still stands. There's a grinning ginger behind him.

"Can't, sorry. They're booked up. But hey, Sousuke forked out for the best room for you. That's _kind of_ an apology, right?"

Rin falters, looking at Haru, who's slowly turning his head.

"It won't matter when you're asleep," he says simply, shrugging his bag down and going off to investigate the bathroom. He makes a pleased noise, sounding about as excited as Haru – especially _sleepy_ Haru – can get.

"I never sleep well on these trips anyway," Rin declares.

"Yeah, yeah, you should probably work on that," Seijurou taunts. "Goodnight."

"Haru, what are you even _doing_ in there? Come on, I need a shower."

There's a hurried splash and a sulky sounding "Fi_ne_," from the bathroom and Haru emerges, towel clad and almost beaming.

"Nice bath?" Rin asks.

"The best," Haru swoons, aiming for the bed.

Rin figures he should be more worried than endeared.

Haru has tucked himself in quite happily when Rin has washed up and changed into some loose cotton pants and a grey tank. He grabs his laptop and sits down on the loveseat. Haru rustles in the bed.

"You're not getting in?"

Rin cringes, but it's not like Haru hasn't shown up in his room enough times to not know his little _habit_ by now. "I didn't bring my pillow, Haru… I'll keep the light low."

"Don't pretend you can't sleep without your pillow. Just how often do you fall asleep on me, hm?"

Rin feels himself blushing, noticeably, because he's definitely noticed how easy it is to fall asleep with Haru. He even demands to watch movies with his head in his lap if he's feeling particularly in need of a quick snooze. But he doesn't think – hopes – that Haru knows it's _just him_ that makes him so sleepy. And how can he explain it without Haru realising just how _good_ he makes Rin feel when he's around and how much, well, he'd actually like to sleep with him _forever_.

"At least come and lie down. It's better than forcing yourself awake… you'll still be rested, even if you don't sleep."

Rin relents, heading over. It's a large bed and he squeezes in on the end, but Haru's almost in the middle.

"Comfy?" he asks.

"Mm, little chilly," Haru responds.

The room _is_ rather cold, Rin notes. The aircon's probably set high under the assumption that things will get rather steamy in here. He rolls over, turning his face away from the edge so the cool air isn't as much of a bother.

"Rin," Haru says, and it's almost like a demand, or a question. "You can, if you want to," he adds, not specifying. "I know."

Well, shit.

Haru flops onto his back and Rin shimmies closer, eventually finding Haru's shoulder for his head.

"Relax," Haru breathes, in his calm, silky voice as his fingers twirl in his hair.

Rin tries, honestly, he does, but he can't.

"Sing me something," Haru hums after too many moments of fidgeting. "Anything, I don't care."

"_Why?!" _Rin hisses.

"Because I like it."

Rin needs to learn to say no to this kid. He begins to sing softly, choosing English to hide from any embarrassing lyrics. This is embarrassing _enough_ without accidentally declaring his infatuation.

"What does it mean?" Haru wonders, adjusting Rin comfortably against his chest.

Rin chuckles. "You're supposed to be sleeping, I'm not giving you an English lesson."

"Yeah, alright. Goodnight, Rin-Rin," he teases.

"You're a shit, Haru. Sleep tight," Rin squeezes him, settling an arm around his waist at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Haru didn't sleep the best, if he's being totally honest. Rin was heavy and twitchy, and Haru knew he would straight up deny ever making those little snoring noises.

"Rin, it's time to get up," he says, just loud enough to not qualify as gentle anymore.

"No," is the immediate, and definitely awake response.

Haru pauses, "How long have you been awake?" he asks, suspicious, because he's been awake for an hour and Rin hasn't given him one little hint that he was even a little bit lucid.

"A while," he admits. "You haven't been asleep either," he protests, as if it's an argument.

"Because I was trying to let _you_ sleep, moron."

"I did sleep, earlier. I just didn't want to move."

"You're _on_ me!"

"You know, some people would pay mega bucks for a night like this."

"If you're saying I can make more hiring myself out as a mattress, I'll quit immediately."

"I meant to sleep with _me_, honestly. You're such a little shit," he squeezes Haru, finally letting up and bringing his head to the side of the pillow.

It occurs to Haru that this is the first time he's ever woken up in a bed with someone he hasn't known since primary school, and he suddenly has no idea where his arms should go. Rin seems to notice, to his great amusement.

"You're not _embarrassed_, are you, Haru?" he teases slowly, breath intentionally tickling Haru's ear.

He drags the arm that's been over Haru's stomach back across him, hand resting just in the hitch between his ribs and his abs. He taps his fingers.

_Shit_.

"Rin…" Haru tries to whine, warningly. He feels his torso twitch involuntarily.

"Hmm? _Oh!_" Rin grins, as if he's just found a treasure chest or won himself a Grammy. "You're not _ticklish_, are you, Haru?"

_Yes! _"No," is what he actually says, trying hard to stay composed rather than squirming away.

"Oh, so it doesn't bother you at all if I do _this_, then?" he teases, shooting his hand to Haru's ribs and beginning an assault.

_Shit_.

Haru fights it for a few moments, staying straight lipped and silent as his body tries to writhe away, but Rin is stronger and holds him like he doesn't even know Haru's attempting to make an escape.

And then it happens.

Rin doesn't believe in love at first sight. He finds Nanase attractive, sure – in fact he's occasionally wondered if he's even real when he sees him move under the water. All lean limbs and curved motions, he looks like a CGI masterpiece.

Love at first _laugh_, however, might be a concept Rin is willing to consider, as Nanase's choked splutter releases into a small chuckle and further escalates into a full blown belly laugh when Rin finally stops his fingers dancing, still clutching him. Haru just stares at him, wide eyes and open mouth, panting his breaths as he forces his face out of a smile and Rin has to force himself not to lean in and just _kiss_ that beautiful little mouth, lips pink and slightly swollen.

He's glad he doesn't, because Haru sure knows how to kill a mood.

"I seriously have to pee now," he groans, rolling away with Rin's arm still around him, letting it slide past his pert bottom as he stands up.

Haru gives him a hard glare each time someone makes a comment on Rin's gurning grin at breakfast.

Haruka hadn't realised just how _boring_ and long winded the recording process could be until he was sitting in a drab and sparsely furnished waiting area outside of the recording booths with nothing to entertain him other than the music player Rin had given him which… honestly, he wasn't that fond of. Samezuka were not his style, unfortunately. Although he did find some of the English songs Rin hummed or sang to himself, which were nice, even if he didn't understand them. Rin seems to be doing a lot of scowling on the other side of the soundproof glass and not a whole lot of singing, with the rest of the band making a racket in another booth.

Haru hasn't been introduced to the tall, dark haired woman whose song they're meant to be featuring on, but Rin doesn't seem too impressed with her. Haru didn't know Rin was so _fluent_ in English, so much so that the interpreter had wandered off into the building never to be seen again.

Suddenly there's a slam and a yell coming from the singing booth. The woman looks close to tears and Rin is storming out.

Haru freezes. Is he supposed to do something here? Is this on the list for "don't let me do anything stupid?" he wonders. Should he follow him? Should he call out? Should he give him space?

But then there's a familiar figure plopping down a seat over from him, and he forces himself to focus.

"…Uh… hey?" he says, as a question, asking for permission to speak; permission to exist.

Rin grunts. Well, it's acknowledgement, at least. He decides to stay quiet. It's not exactly new behaviour on Haru's part, anyway. He casts his eyes back up at the booths. Mikoshiba is trying to talk with the singer and her agent, using wild hand gestures to trying to break down – or scare off – the language barrier. He looks to the right, towards the rest of the group. Sousuke has his arms folded in a scowl, directed firmly at Rin. Mikoshiba Momotato seems quite happy to be juggling his drum sticks, but Nitori is waving subtly.

At him.

Oh.

He blinks, trying to convey his attention. Somehow, he seems to get the hint, because Nitori has changed his gesture into a point. Pointing at Rin. Haru should go to Rin? He blinks again. Now, Nitori's hugging himself. And pointing at Rin again. And hugging himself and _oh_, now he gets it.

Not a chance.

Yamazaki rolls his eyes and seems to say something to Nitori, he makes a startled squeaking movement and quickly looks away from Haruka.

"Your friends are morons," he decides to say plainly, not looking up at Rin. He heard him snort, anyway.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving me a hug?" he asks, a touch of a tease in his sombre voice.

"Oh please. If you wanted a hug you'd have just come and taken it," Haru retorts with a mock frown, even though they both know it's true. "Why are you being a brat?" he asks after a beat.

"I am _not_ a brat."

"You're even being a brat _now_," he sighs, looking up. Rin still has most of his face covered by his messy hair, looking at the floor, but there's an obvious upturn on his lips. "Are you ok?" he forces his tone soft.

Rin nods. "Thanks…"

"I haven't done anything."

"Exactly," Rin states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, whatever. Rin walks away without another word, re-entering the booth with a wide, ridiculous smile.

Haru really doesn't understand this guy sometimes.

He tells him so, on the trip back to the hotel, in a fancy minivan with its own wine cooler. Goddamn rock stars.

"What was your tantrum about?" he mumbles. They're squished up on the back row, Rin in the middle seat with Nitori curled up asleep on his right.

"Nothing," he simply hums, quite content to put his fluffy head on Haru's shoulder. He's not even sleepy, Haru can tell, he's just happy and full from the food they had delivered before leaving the studio.

"You're such a pain," he grunts, despite making no attempt to shove him and maybe, _maybe_ sinking to his right ever so slightly, leaning a little.

"If you say things like that I won't take you to the pool."

Rin had no doubts that Makoto's theory that Haru could "small chlorine a mile off" was incorrect when they went through a thick door in the reception area of the hotel that led to the gym and spa. The kid's eyes practically lit up, all shimmery and excited. All adorable. This kid could really work adorable.

"Woah there, you little shit," he teases, grabbing his wrist as Haru goes to lift his shirt off right there in the lobby to the pool. "Come to the locker room like a house trained little fish boy, alright?"

Haru grunts, apparently too irritated to respond with words, but lets Rin tow him along. Rin considers the fact that if he moves his hand just slightly, he could hold onto Haru's. Would the kid even pull away? Would he even _acknowledge _it with them being so close to the pool? Probably not. Now was as good a time as any to run the risk.

He relaxes his grip and slides it just a few inches, trying to nonchalantly brush his fingers against Haru's palm, sort of asking for permission. Haru doesn't even seem to be aware as he glances at the walls for directional signs to the male changing rooms, so Rin takes the next leap and slots his palm into Haru's.

"It's this way," he says, giving a tug, attempting to cover up the grasp with the excuse of guiding him.

"You're turning into Makoto," Haru says lamely, hand loose but comfortable in his. He nods at their grip, wordlessly elaborating.

"You like Makoto," he counters.

Haru pauses and seems to consider Rin's hand in his. "Not the same way I like you," he says, quietly, lacking his usual casual air.

Just what was _that_ supposed to mean? But, at least the kid liked him, some way, whatever way, he could tease him with it later on.

Suddenly his hand was lonely, but Rin was too busy being amused to be disappointed as Haru's clothes landed on the floor in front of him the second they entered the changing room. He's about to avert his eyes, when familiar black polyester comes into view.

"Have you been wearing that all day?!" he asks, eyebrows quirked.

Haru just gives a nod like _obviously_ and folds his arms impatiently at Rin, who changes self-consciously. He's flattered, sure, that Haru wants to take a peek… but he could at least make it a little less obvious. It probably says something about his own ego that he doesn't turn away.

At least he smiles before Rin pulls his trunks up. Not a proper smile, just a twitch. It's more in his eyes than anything. It's cute. Everything about this little shit seems to be cute these days.

"Pervert," Rin scolds.

Haru just shrugs, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Rin supposes it might just be.

Haru hooks a pair of goggles around his neck and Rin closes his locker, hooking the key onto his ankle, and letting the other man lead the way, guided by his internal map of the world's chlorine concentration. He's picking up quite the pace.

They're not quite alone in the pool Room. Rin distantly recognises an actress and supposes the large man leaning against the side might be a Politian, but then his attention is drawn by Haru creating a gentle splash as his body arches under the water from his dive and he takes off into a lap, entirely forgetting Rin's existence. The other occupants take a look, obviously intrigued. Rin grins. Haru can capture attention for all the right reasons. He slips himself into the pool and, with a kick from his high school days, takes off after him.

It's an effort to catch up, not quite a sprint, but it's definitely more exerting than he usually swims. But then Haru pulls away and _oh, you little shit_. Is this a _race?!_ Rin decides so, at least, turning up another gear and surging forwards to try and stay on Haru's level. The pool has curved walls, so the turn is skewed and unfair, Rin thinks, as an excuse to just how far _behind_ he is now. He drives his arms forwards, muscle memory taking over, pulling up close.

They hit the wall, Rin surfaces, panting. Haru doesn't even look ruffled as he shakes his hair out. Rin takes in his stare, blue eyes concerned but thrilled. His mouth is open, just ever so slightly, water running down from his hair. Rin can feel himself moving closer, he just wants to reach out, pull him in, kiss him. He so wants to kiss him. He takes another step, ducks his head.

"You're really something, son!" the large man booms.

Rin scowls, Haru looks towards the noise. The man is swimming over in a lazy, struggled breast stroke.

"I'm Omura Eiichi. I work for Ties."

Rin glances at the goggles around Haru's neck, bearing the logo, and back to the man, and is about to open his mouth to speak, when he says something else.

"I'd love if you could consider doing some modelling work for us."

Rin considers it, for about half a second, but, well, promotional modelling is _fine_, he's done plenty of that, but _swimsuit_ modelling? Well… maybe he's not that –

Wait.

Omura isn't even looking at him. He's completely enwrapped with Haru, shamelessly glancing over his torso under the water. Rin is instinctively jealous, but not for the reason he expects. Haru looks like someone's just told him they're draining the pool.

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, from Samezuka," Rin steps in, smiling as professionally as possible.

"Oh yes, yes, I know who _you_ are, it's your little boyfriend here I'd like to know."

"Nanase Haruka," Haru mumbles, looking at the water.

"You really know how to move in the water, you're so _graceful_, I think you'd be perfect for our next campaign. What is it you do? I'm sorry, I don't really recognise you, except for a few articles you've been in with Matsuoka here."

"Um… not a lot," he replies, glancing at Rin. And, well, he isn't _lying_, exactly. Rin hardly works him like he should.

"Shy one, are you? I'll leave my details on a bench in the changing room. Make sure you contact me if you're interested, Nanase."

The man moves away. It takes Rin a second to blink back his shock, before reaching out a hand to Haru, holding his arm.

"What just happened?" Haru asks, meekly, looking at Rin like he's the only thing keeping him afloat.

"You just got scouted, pretty boy. I told you, you should be a model."

Haru falters and turns his head. Rin lets him go, and he's away, swimming off his thoughts. Omura is watching from his slow breaststroke widths.

That bastard just interrupted the perfect first kiss.

But, as the realisation hits him, neither he nor Haru jumped to deny being boyfriends.

And there was always later, for that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Haru was done with laps, apparently, as Rin was now leaning by the edge of the otherwise deserted pool watching him just roll and glide in the water. It was fascinating, enchanting, beautiful. It always was. For the first forty-five minutes, at least. Now Rin was just straight up bored, but Haru had looked so happy and relaxed on his last few passes that he couldn't bear to tear him away. At least he was swimming this way.

"You're not swimming?" he states as a confused question, surfacing next to Rin and placing his feet. They're just deep enough to keep their shoulders in the heated water.

"I got tired," Rin replies lazily, a little ashamed that Haru _still_ looks totally fresh and he's ready to conk out.

"You should've said, we could get out."

Rin shrugs, smiling, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Haru mimics the shrug, "I always enjoy myself in the pool..." he trails off, "Do you think the modelling thing will be in a pool?" he asks, but he's looking at the water, not at Rin.

Rin doesn't know if he should respond or not, so he waits. After a few moments, Haru seems satisfied with whatever answer or lack thereof the water has given him, and turns to Rin, paddling just a few inches closer so he's stood right in front of him.

"You'll get cold, just standing there," he says, as if he couldn't care less.

"You can always warm me up later," Rin teases, brushing Haru's wrist just a little under the water.

Haru's eyes flicker, dilating. Rin curses himself for looking close enough to notice. "We should hit the showers."

Rin doesn't get chance to agree before Haru has hauled himself up with those overworked muscles and offered Rin his hand. He's pleased with the role reversal, and finds himself holding on longer than necessary before letting Haru lead the way back into the changing rooms, where they find the complimentary towels and little bottles of shampoo and shower gel waiting for them at the entrance to the shower room. Gotta love five star hotels.

They stood a few feet apart, a shower in between them, and set the water running to rinse off the chlorine. Rin had every intention of just getting clean and warm and having a proper wash before bed later on… but Haru was shamelessly rolling down his jammers like it was nothing. He soaped himself up, doing a slow spin under the water to catch every angle to rinse off the suds before starting on his hair.

And that was when he realised Rin was just stood there, staring.

Rin finally realises too but can do nothing but gulp.

"Like what you see?" Haru purrs, _purrs, the kid could __**purr!**_

"[Fuck]", Rin swears, in English, even though he's sure even someone as linguistically challenged as Haru has heard that word before, because he _does_.

Not one to turn down a challenge, because, in Rin's mind, this is _obviously_ a challenge, he makes short work of his own trunks, though he squarely faces the wall and tries to discreetly angle his thigh.

Not that the swimsuit was doing much to hide his half-mast anyway.

Haru was definitely looking.

"My eyes are up here, pretty boy."

Haru snorts, but casts his eyes up obediently. Slowly, but obediently, taking every second he can to ogle.

"Hi," he says, bland and bored as ever as he finally meets his face.

Rin can suddenly do nothing but blush. Haru carries on washing his hair like nothing has happened.

_This fucking kid._

They dry and dress without further comment, Haru just sauntering around with the towel barely hanging off his backside as he rubs his hair

"It's always the quiet ones," Rin mumbles, close up and purposefully tickling Haru's ear with his words as he hooks him under his arm on their way out.

"Mm," Haru hums, without even a flicker of recognition. "I'm hungry."

Rin is confused for a moment, because he's pretty sure this is the part where Haru says "I'm _horny_," not _hungry_… what was he going to do with this dork? "I'll get us room service after I've gone over some things from today with the guys, alright?"

Rin brings his other hand up to give Haru a quick squeeze on the waist as he leaves him at Seijurou's room, having already pressed their keys into his hand. It was a sudden, natural, easy movement. _Intimate_, Rin thinks, _domestic_.

Haru walks into their suite feeling oddly naked without having Rin draped all over him. It's a strange sensation, like he's missing some extra part… but it's not unpleasant. He could probably get used to it. He'll probably _have_ to get used to it if Rin's going to become a long term fixture in his life. He finds himself rather liking that idea.

But he has too many things to look up to daydream about the red head. He picks up Rin's laptop, which he's already hooked up to the hotel's wifi network, and hopes he won't be judge too much when Rin sees his search history.

**Male swimsuit models**_**.**_

Speedos. Speedos everywhere, is his first thought. His second is wonder if he has to provide his own codpiece. It doesn't _look_ particularly difficult. Stand there by a pool and look pretty. If Rin is to be believed, he can do that. He clicks idly, wandering into the pages of the internet, almost instantly losing interest in his potential job offer… he'll have to ask Rin more about that later on, see if it's worth it.

Suddenly, he comes face to face with Rin. Or, well, the back of Rin.

And the front, actually, because the real thing just walked through the door.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Rin asks lazily, scooting up onto the bed and peering at the screen.

"Your butt," Haru responds, turning the laptop so Rin can get a better angle. "It's better in real life," he adds.

Rin blinks. And blinks again, before snatching the laptop and closing it shut. "_You_," he starts, poking Haru in the chest, "are _awful_."

And of course, Haru just looks up at him all mild and innocent, big, shiny eyes all filled up with his ever present glow of peace. Rin's on his knees, just to the side of Haru with his legs crossed, leaning against the pillows comfortably.

They're completely alone. This is their room. There's no fat, lecherous model scouts here to swoop in and steal his moment. Haru's still looking at him, mouth just open, quiet, waiting. He must know. He _must_ know, Rin thinks. He moves, in front of Haru now, and begins his descent. Leaning in, parting his own mouth, eyes studying Haru carefully, resisting the urge to close his own even when Haru sucks in a breath in preparation, blinking his lids shut.

But Rin forgot. Haru is _hungry_.

_Grrrrrrll._

"Shush!" Haru hisses, eyes pinging open and glaring down at his stomach.

Rin bonks his head onto Haru's shoulder in desperation. No, _exasperation_.

He's never going to get his kiss.

"Anything with mackerel?" he asks, turning his head just into Haru's neck and holding his waist lightly.

"Yeah…" is Haru's distant response.

He holds him for a few moments more before letting up and sliding away.

"There's some films on my laptop."

Haru pulls the laptop back, glancing up at Rin as he moves towards the desk where the menu is kept.

"Stop checking out my ass," Rin calls back over his shoulder, because he _knows_ that kid still has that page open. He doesn't expect to find Haru looking squarely at him instead.

"Stop pointing your ass at my eyes," is Haru's textbook response.

_This fucking kid_.

"I'd like to make an order for room service, please… yes… the, um, Honeymoon Suite… one sushi platter and one pork chop roast, please… both with pineapple juice. Um. …Nanase."

Haru glances up, just as Rin puts the phone down.

"I am _not_ answering the door when that gets here. I can't believe I just ordered pineapple juice to the _Honeymoon Suit_ of all things."

He returns to the bed, flopping down forcefully next to Haru and taking the laptop in one arm and Haru in the other, adjusting him comfortably against his chest, just because he can. Haru doesn't even look a _little_ bit worried this time.

Good. Because Rin intends to do a whole lot more than just cuddle with this idiot.

He watches the movie with a head full of Haru, so close under his chin, arm around his back, Haru's arms slipped around Rin's waist. Haru's all relaxed and comfortable against him, obviously concentrating far more on the subtitles than Rin. But what did Rin expect? The film's about a damn dolphin.

"There's some cash in my wallet for a tip," Rin says into Haru's hair as the other man starts to disentangle to answer the door. "Don't be stingy."

Rin blushes on Haru's behalf as he hears the obviously young waitress giggle as she hands over the tray of food. He brings it over to the bed, and Rin makes room for a picnic. His lust is temporarily forgotten as he gorges on the gourmet food. Haru sets the empty plates outside the room.

Well. No more interruptions.

No time like the present.

Rin quickly scrambles off the bed and tiptoes to the door, just as Haru's turning round from closing it. He steps in. Haru steps back.

"…Rin," he gasps, eyes twinkling, back against the door, head tilted up just enough to make up for their slight height difference…

"Haru," Rin breaths, coming closer and closer.

This is it.

_Finally_.

Rin pushes their bodies flush, but not tight, just resting. Just touching. It's nice, Haru decides. He likes feeling all of him, all over him. His head leans in again, eyes wide. He touches the tips of their noses together. Then stops. _What?!_

"Haru… I'm… I'm going to kiss you now."

"Yes," Haru replies shortly, opening his mouth again, ready.

"Is… is that alright?"

"Yes," Haru insists, wondering what on earth has overcome this idiot.

"Then… why do you look so terrified?" he whispers, leaning just a little closer so their foreheads are touching now, eyes just inches from his and full of sheer, uncensored _concern_.

Haru wonders just what his face is playing at. Sure, he's a _little_ nervous. But he's _meant_ to be, right?

"I'm fine. It's fine."

Rin pulls back; Haru shoots his arms up to hold his waist. "Have you… ever done this before?" Rin asks, lowly, like it's a secret.

And, well _no_, he hasn't, but he's been an unwilling witness to enough of Nagisa and Rei's make-out sessions to have a pretty good idea of what's meant to happen. "Um… No," he says, after a beat.

"You only get one first kiss, Haru…"

"I _know_," he's getting impatient now.

"I won't be offended, if you want to… take it slow… stop…" he says, even though his hands are on Haru's shoulders by now.

"Rin…" _hurry up._

Rin takes a deep breath. Haru can _feel_ him thinking. This is it. This _must_ be it. He closes his eyes.

Rin lets out the breath.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

He grabs him, roughly, squeezing his waist, and makes up the distance.

Rin's eyes widen tenfold, and he's completely unmoving as Haru closes his and begins to move his mouth against Rin's. He finally feels Rin relax, and his movements are met, just gently. He's extremely over conscious of those _teeth_, but whatever.

He got his kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

_This fucking kid._

Rin leans in, slipping his tongue lightly against Haru's bottom lip, peeking it just inside to meet the matching fleshy muscle, just for a second before letting his lips take over most of the work. He holds Haru's head in one and lets the other run its way over the small of his back. Haru just stands there, holding each side of his waist tight enough that Rin worries about his fingertips leaving bruises as he tentatively tries to mimic the movements Rin makes with his mouth.

Gently, so as not to seem like he's displeased or trying to get away, Rin pulls back, far enough to read Haru's expression. The man's bottom lip is instantly out in a pout, and Rin guesses that Haru doesn't even know it's happened, doesn't even know just _how fucking __**cute**_ he actually is. He gives him a light peck, both of them with their eyes open, and that seems to pacify him.

Those eyes, he recognises, are Haru's pool eyes.

It'll be so easy to just swoop in and claim his mouth again, so easy to run a hand into his pants, so easy to tug him back towards the bed and pin him down.

But Haru looks terrified again.

He tries to soften his face, look less leering and lustful, as he peppers kisses on Haru's cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asks, as softly as possible, moving the hand from his hair to encircle his waist.

"N-nothing," Haru lies. Rin scolds him with a more forceful kiss to his forehead.

"What are you thinking?"

"…Not a whole lot," and Rin has to chuckle, pulling him in.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbles aloud, right into Haru's neck.

Someone never gave Haru the memo that that was meant to be rhetorical.

"You could start…" he says, confidence waning with his eyes closed against Rin's cheek. "By kissing me again."

Well, at least he knows what he wants.

Rin grins, turning his face into Haru's and locking their lips. Haru is unprepared this time, his lips pressed into their natural thin line, so Rin has to coax his mouth open with a few licks of his tongue. Haru finally gets the hint and lets Rin in. Rin has to force himself to not close his eyes and lose himself. He needs to watch Haru, make sure this is okay, make sure this is _allowed_, as he lightly sucks and nips at Haru's tongue and lips.

"Don't be so nervous," he whispers when they take a breath. "It's just me."

Haru nods and goes to hide himself against Rin, seeking out comfort. Rin tries to sooth him by stroking his rigid back.

"I can get a separate room if you want," he says gently, because now they have to _share a bed_ and he _knows_ what Haru is thinking. He can _feel_ what Haru is thinking, right between his legs.

Haru breaks away and looks up with a scowl. "Why would I want that _now_? Idiot."

"So should we… move?"

"I didn't exactly intend to sleep against the door," Haru drones.

And he's back. His Haru is back from all the worry and affection, pulling away and walking down to his side of the bed without a care in the world, shedding his clothes as he goes and picking up the dumped pyjamas from the floor.

Rin goes to hide in the bathroom to change, cleaning his teeth thoroughly enough that his dentist might just give him a medal. His pyjamas were still in here from this morning, someone – Haru – had folded them and set them safe and dry on the back of the toilet. He readied himself to return to the room. What did Haru want from him?

His internal Sousuke starts screaming in the back of his head as he checks the bathroom cabinet for other complimentary items. Condoms: check. But no lube. They had hand moisturiser? Not exactly ideal… Sousuke barks at him again. Alright, alright. No. He wasn't going to touch Haru. It was too soon. Much too soon. Haru wasn't some groupie he could just pull back with him because he was horny and the guy was willing. Haru was _Haru_.

But Haru was also the guy who had no qualms about scaling trees just to break into someone's pool, Sousuke's voice reminded him. But he _liked _Haru. He _trusted_ Haru. And he was _pretty damn sure_ this weight in his chest and tingling in his fingers was _all Haru's fault_.

"Hey," he says, trying hard to be casual as he re-enters the room.

Haru is sitting on the bed, knees bundled up and fiddling with his phone. He says nothing as he takes his turn in the bathroom. Rin is just slightly affronted, but he can hardly expect a personality change from just a few little kisses. Haru is being _normal_ he realises.

"Come here?" he asks nervously as Haru returns, patting the space next to him on the bed.

Haru's eyes widen a little, that look of fear back, but does as he's asked, slinking close to Rin. Close enough for Rin to reach out and touch, so he does. Stroking down his sides and back up again, running down his arms till he finds his hands.

"I have to check something before we go to sleep, alright?" Haru's eyes instantly relax. The pressure is obviously off. "You get comfy."

Haru scoots himself under the covers and lies on his side, facing away from Rin. He breathes heavily, as if he's already asleep, but his shoulders are tense. Rin scrolls down his phone, looking for the email he'd received last month. It takes a while to get so far back, and he finds his hands idly twirling Haru's hair while the pages load. He doesn't seem to mind. Rin finds his email, and confirms his assumption with a smile, glancing sidelong at a much more relaxed Haru.

He sets his phone off to the side. "Can I…?"

"Mmhmm," Haru gives the affirmative to his unfinished question.

Rin slides under the covers next to him, wrapping his arm over Haru and snuggling his face in between Haru's shoulder blades, breathing him in. Haru tenses considerably when Rin goes to slide his hand up the front of his t-shirt, but Rin stops at his flinch, just resting his hand against the firm muscles.

"What are you doing?" he asks, an obvious nervous hitch in his voice.

"Holding you," Rin tries to sooth, scooting up and kissing the back of Haru's neck. "Is this ok?"

"Um… yes?"

"You don't exactly sound sure."

"It's… no different, is it? Limpet."

Rin can't decide if he's meant to be insulted or not. "Roll over."

"Why?" Haru says instantly, defensive.

"So I can kiss you goodnight, idiot."

"Oh… okay."

At least his eyes aren't full of fear anymore as Haru turns over. Rin slips his arm under his neck, holding him tight with both arms, chests together and legs tangled. He kisses him softly. Haru kisses back with as much confidence as Rin thinks he can muster, before settling his head on Rin's arm.

"There was no lube anyway…" he hears Haru mumble when he's right on the edge of sleep.

"…Excuse me?" he asks, checking he heard right. There's no way that can be right.

Haru's eyes flash and the tip of his tongue peeks out in a teasing, natural smile.

He's just so _gorgeous!_

"I lov–" he cuts himself off.

Haru quirks his eyebrow.

"Nothing," he muses, kissing him just lightly, curling into Haru and resting his head in his hair.

Though an early riser by nature, a built in instinct honed over many years to get to the pool before it fills up, or spend as much time soaking in the tub before breakfast, Haruka isn't exactly a morning person. However, that opinion might just change if he can wake up to a face full of Rin every morning. He smiles, all toothy and wide, leaning in for another kiss which Haru gladly accepts.

"Hey," Rin says, all cool and cheery as he pulls away.

Haru attempts a greeting, but all that comes out is a grunt. Rin chuckles and kisses him again.

"Your morning breath tastes like mackerel."

"Sorry?" because, well, he didn't _ask_ to be kissed before cleaning his teeth.

"I don't mind. It's very Haru."

"We don't have to be up yet," Haru realises with a sense of irritation.

"I just wanted some time to cuddle…" Rin admits, obviously guilty. "You can go back to sleep."

"No, I'm awake now."

Despite this, neither makes the attempt to move.

Haru wonders how just a kiss can make every single touch seem different. Rin is very physical, he's come to accept this, to just let him hang off of him and reach out and grab him, because it's just, well, _Rin_. But now, everything just makes him _tingle_ and he can't help but jump a little every time, and then Rin lets go like he's just been burned.

"I had someone approach me at breakfast, regarding "Matsuoka's little swimmer boy," Rin," Sousuke says, turning around in his seat in their minivan and glaring hard at Haru.

He wants to hide into Rin's chest, but, well, he's already there, and it's not doing much good. Rin gives him a light squeeze with the arm that has him trapped.

"Omura, from Ties?" Rin asks.

Oh yeah. Haru had forgotten about that. What with all the… distractions last night.

Sousuke agrees and gives Rin a hard _look_. Rin, for his part, tightens his arm, almost protectively, until Sousuke turns away.

"What's that about?" Mikoshiba asks.

"Haru got scouted for some modelling while we were swimming yesterday," Rin explains, casually, like it wasn't the most awkward and embarrassing thing that's ever happened to Haru since Nagisa almost molested him with such a powerful hug when they won a medley relay at Regionals in high school.

"Well at least we already know he looks good in a magazine!" the other Mikoshiba chirps in.

The van falls silent.

There's obviously some tension there.

Haru wants to disappear.

Rin, as it turns out, is really quite the dramatic type when he's working, as Haru comes to terms with the third time Rin storms out of the booth with a screaming match and throws himself at Haru.

"You're a dick," he says, lightly despite his words as Rin snuggles his face into Haru's shoulder where he sits between his legs on the floor of the holding room where Haru has chosen to flop, the seats having gotten awkward with having to watch him flail around angrily all afternoon.

It's not that he's not interested in making Rin feel better, it's just he's, well, _worried_ about Rin getting into such a state in the first place, especially when his band mates, the guys _best friends_ since high school just looks so utterly _done_ with his bullshit.

"We're taking a break, uh, here, this is for you. There's one for Rin too," Nitori says, handing Haru a sports drink and leaving another to the side for whenever Rin comes out of his sulk. Haru can feel he's relaxed, he just hasn't moved. He wonders if he might have gone to sleep.

Nitori has the same thought, peeking in to check.

Oh. He has.

"Does he always do this?" Haru asks, squeezing his arms gently around Rin to gesture.

"Sort of," Nitori says, looking highly amused.

"Sort of?" Haru repeats, because Nitori has no reason to smirk like that.

"He usually just gets really angry and yells and storms out for a bit… sometimes he'll say he's quitting and won't speak to any of us until he's calmed down, usually late at night. This is an… improvement."

And now Haru's just even _more_ worried.

"Whatever Sousuke says, I think you're good for him," Nitori smiles. "He's been a lot more relaxed since meeting you… it's like he's gone back to being like he was when we were in school. He's happier."

"We're not…" but Haru doesn't know. What are they now? What does a kiss change? He rephrases. "I don't think that has anything to do with me."

"I think it does. Look at him. And I don't know what you've done to make him sleep without Fuwa-sama, but that's _definitely_ an improvement."

Haru doesn't really want to explain that it's because he's seemingly _become_ Rin's pillow, but that's probably obvious with how Rin snuggles against him in his sleep, gripping hold of his shirt like a lifeline.

He doesn't know how Rin will react to being kissed awake in public, because as nice as it was for him this morning, he doesn't want to tick Rin off even more, so he settles for squeezing just a little rougher, stroking down his back with more force, and Rin blinks awake, looking up at him with big, sad eyes.

"Chill," Haru forces out, a bit lost for words, but he can't just say _nothing_.

"Sorry," Rin chokes, sighing into him.

Haru can't tell him "it's fine" like he wants to, because it's not. It's really not.

He tries his hardest to give a Makoto-we're-going-to-talk look as Rin walks away.


	14. Chapter 14

Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.

Rin, as an older brother, knew that look Haru gave him all too well. He was such an _idiot_ for thinking Haru would just let it slide. Haru was, despite his attempts to seem cold and distant, caring and affectionate, and oh _shit_ he was in so much fucking shit right now. Shit.

He's childish, he knows, but he just _can't help it_ when he's surrounded by such _morons_ when all he wants to do is make his song – his _baby_ – perfect.

Why did no one understand that?

Recording was such a chore. He always strives to make his vocals naturally pitch perfect, because he hates the editing process. But this woman… her pronunciation was abysmal. Not to mention he just straight up doesn't like her voice, period. But he could let that go, he liked the charity the single would help to raise money for. Sometimes he just had to overcome his own ego.

Casting glances at Haru through the glass of the booth – he'd moved back to the seating in front, probably keeping an eye on him – was… intimidating, if he was being honest. He's frowning, Rin notes, but not his usual resting scowl. He's thinking, concentrating, trying to understand. Rin feels considerably guilty, making Haru look like that.

He toys with the thought of just walking out and kissing a smile back to his face.

He blushes just at the _thought_.

On a lighter note, not storming out of the studio for hours at a time is getting this hell over with a hell of a lot quicker than usual. Well there's _more_ guilt for all their previous recording sessions being held up by him.

He turns his head on, getting into the beat in his headphones and letting loose with his voice. The next glance he chances at Haru, he's sitting up, watching, and the scowl is gone. He'd forgotten, temporarily, that Haru likes it when he sings, even if he doesn't like _what_ he sings. He winks. Haru cocks his head a little, but otherwise looks his general impassive self. Looks even more kissable.

But Rin can get more of that later.

"We were gonna hit a club, since it's our last night," Nitori pipes up cheerfully as they're piling into the minivan.

"When did you decide this?" Rin demands, nudging him as they squash into the back seat.

"When you had your last tantrum," Momotarou scoffs from the seat in front. Rin has to fight the urge to kick the back of it as he blushes.

He fits his arm around Haru, because it just seems wrong not to. "What do you say?" he asks him quietly.

"Clubs aren't really my scene," Haru tells, and Rin loves how unabashed he is, not bothering with what the others might think.

"Then I'll stay in with you."

"Hm," Haru hums in acknowledgement, and seems to settle easily under Rin's arm. Then, a little later, "Is it a gay club?" and Rin is only mildly horrified at the thought of his… his whatever, his Haru, taking up the offer if it was.

Not to mention, that's Haru outed to the rest of the guys if they hadn't guessed already.

"No… everyone else is… uh… into girls."

"Hey!" Momotarou interrupts.

"Except Momo, he just takes what he can get," Sousuke teases, tossing a scrap of paper at his head.

The whole car laughs, except Haru, who hasn't even giggled since Rin's tickle attack. He'll have to work on that later.

"Are we having dinner in the hotel or…?" Nitori lets his question trail off.

"Uh… I think we'll go out, Haru and I, that is. Show him some of Tokyo, that sort of thing," Rin says, quickly covering himself so they don't try to tag along. "That alright with you?" Rin looks down at him cautiously, head spinning with ideas.

"Whatever," Haru nods. "As long as there's mackerel," he tilts his head up just slightly, and they're so _close_.

Haru can feel it too, he can tell, the way his eyes flare and his mouth parts. The way he looks at pools. The way he looks at Rin when he's going in for a kiss.

But… he can't. Well, he _could_, but he can't. He won't. Not with everyone here in the car. Not with the burn he can feel Sousuke drilling in the side of his face even while he thinks about it. He settles for resting his cheek onto Haru's temple instead, getting comfortable as they crawl through the city traffic.

So is this… like a date? Haru wonders as he meanders along next to Rin through the busy streets. It's a little refreshing after the last two days spent having to dodge the paps that loiter outside of the known celeb hotels and the recording studios and being ambushed in the hotel hallways by the ones just there on vacation. They're invisible, practically, between all the people. The more observant types seem to recognise the face, but they disappear so instantly.

For mid-May, it's a rather warm evening, and apparently that's what Rin has planned when he has them seated on a balcony table at a nice café. The place is just out of Haru's price bracket, and he supposes that's on purpose too. At least there's mackerel.

"Sorry about… earlier," Rin mumbles, making Haru look up from his food, because he wasn't going to bring it up until they got home.

"You were upset," Haru says with a shrug.

"I… get a bit stressed with these things," a _bit?_ "when they aren't going to plan."

Ah. _Perfectionist_.

"You're ahead of schedule," is all Haru can think so say, because he doesn't really want Rin getting all flustered.

Rin nods and stabs at his steak, unimpressed by Haru's topic change it seems.

It's probably the most awkward and uncomfortable their company has ever been, on this maybe-date-come-apology thing that Rin's got them on. Should he _ask_ if it's a date? Does that ruin the mood? Does it mean they have to do… _things_ when they get back to their room?

"Haru," Rin interrupts his thoughts.

"Yes?" and his voice is small, thick. You could call it a squeak, but Haru doesn't squeak.

"You're looking terrified again…"

Oh. He should probably get that under control.

Rin doesn't even give him chance to get out his offer of contribution when they go to pay… but then Rin's the one who pays him anyway. He's not sure what difference that makes. Does it make this more or less of a date?

"Is there anything you'd like to see, while we're out? It's not like we won't be coming back, so…"

Haru has no idea. He knows the _major_ landmarks, sure, but they're not really anywhere near any of them, and it'd be such effort to go in search.

"Maybe just… whatever's on the way back to the hotel?"

Rin's eyes flash. And _oh_. Is pushing for the hotel pushing for _things_? They still don't have lube, and Rin doesn't seem interested in fixing that situation despite the many open drugstores and occasional sex shop they pass. But there are _other_ things that don't need lube… For the first time in his life Haru is regretting not exploring his sexuality more. But he's never been _interested_.

They're not far from the hotel, taking a detour to see some statue and walk through a park, according to Rin, and it's relatively quiet. Rin, for once, doesn't have his arm around Haru, which was understandable in the midst of the crowds but now? Haru watches his swinging hands as he hums in all the right places while Rin chats on.

Would he mind? Would this make this a date?

He was the one who started it yesterday, after all.

Rin loses it mid-sentence when Haru slides his hand into his. He's staring at him, a little agape, wondering what on earth the funny feeling in his hand is until he looks down and sees.

"This okay?" Haru asks lamely, because Rin hasn't been this quiet since they left the restaurant.

Even now, Rin can only nod, and takes a few coughs before restarting his tour as Haru follows along.

They don't even get a second glance. Just a couple of guys walking around the city, holding hands. It's not even such a big deal in a place like Tokyo, and it's dark enough that Rin isn't nearly as recognisable. Rin drops his hand as they get to the hotel, looking incredibly guilty and disappointed. Haru's not sure what he's thinking. Does this mean he wants to keep it, whatever it, _this_, is, private? Or does he want to keep it a _secret_? His musings continue until Rin is looking at him expectantly outside of their door.

"Away with the fairies?"

"Hm," Haru agrees, stepping inside while Rin locks up.

Rin steps into his space, and either through want or through fear, Haru can't move away. He knows what's coming.

Haru still looks a little worried as Rin leans in and takes his mouth softly with his own. A long, tender kiss he's been waiting for since breakfast.

"Have you had a nice evening?" Rin asks, breaking the kiss.

Haru gives a hurried nod and claims him again, so Rin lets him have his fill, winding his arms loosely around Haru's lower back.

Not bad, for a first date, Rin decides, especially with such an awkward, adorable dork as Haru.

But Rin has to calm this boy down if he has any intention of keeping his own cool.

"Why don't you go and have a bath, hm?" he suggests, because he knows he likes baths, and hopefully he'll be all blissful and calm afterwards, rather than so _ravenous_.

But it has the opposite effect. Haru looks terrified again. It takes Rin a second to compute just _why_ until…

"Haru," he starts, seriously, "I'm not going to… I don't expect you to… we're not going to…"

"Oh. Okay."

That's it?

"I don't want to rush you."

Haru seems to think for a minute. "I get it."

"Really?" because Rin's not so sure. His face has become a stoic mask that he can't read.

"…No. Probably not."

Rin can't help but smile, taking another kiss. "It's just me. It's just our first date… things can wait."

"So it _was_ a date?" Haru looks considerably happier.

"Uh… yeah," and Rin realises he should maybe have explained that, wonders if it would have changed anything. "Go for your bath, idiot."

Haru scrabbles his way shamelessly onto the bed when he's done, hair still wet with a towel round his bare shoulders, loose pyjama bottoms low on his hips.

"Hey," he greets, trying not to stare. "Come see what I found out."

"Hmm?" Haru questions, scooching up next to Rin to share the laptop.

"That Ties guy? Not just someone who "works for Ties", he's the main man, the head of marketing."

"Oh…" Haru looks blank, like Rin just told him about quantum physics.

"Have you thought anymore about it?"

"I'm not sure… it's a bit… What do you think I should do?"

And _that's_ serious, asking Rin to make a serious life choice for him but… it's not unfair. Haru doesn't know anything about these types of things.

"I think you should go for it, if you want. You can always just do the one shoot and if you hate it, you don't have to carry on."

And Rin can't help but think that it would be good for Haru to make a name for himself if this world, rather than shooting to fame purely by association. He saw Sousuke's look earlier.

"So you won't… think I'm using you for the fame, if I take it?" and it's like the kid's read Sousuke's mind.

"Haru, whether I was there or not he would have been interested in you, you're so beautiful when you swim."

"Beautiful?" Rin thinks, from Haru's face, that it might not have been the best word. He's about to backtrack. "You sound like Rei…"

Rin chuckles, pushing the laptop back. "I'll get Sei to call him when we're on the bus tomorrow."

And with that sorted, they can move onto other, more important things.

"Kiss me."


	15. Chapter 15

"HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa yells, launching himself at Haruka so soon as he steps off the tour bus, almost knocking him to the ground.

"_Nagisa_," Haru wheezes, steadying himself, having to adjust his stance to take the weight of Nagisa latched to his chest like a small child, legs tight around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Did you have a nice trip, Haru?" Makoto asks, being the next to exist their small house and gently pluck Nagisa from Haru.

"Yeah, thanks. Rin took me sightseeing last night."

He feels the man in question appear behind him. _Feels_ being the optimum word as he's fitted his arm tight around his shoulders. "Haru has news," he tells his friends, Rei having just appeared at the door.

"I do?" because _does he?_ Does he mean the… kissing thing? The whatever he and Rin are now thing?

"The modelling," Rin mumbles in his ear, rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" Haru remembers what they just spent an hour on the phone with Omura about.

"Idiot," Rin teases, all up in Haru's space, making kissy eyes that Haru has to turn away from. "I'll get your bag. He's kinda sleepy," he explains to Makoto, as if handing back a child.

"Where's your room, Haru?" Rin calls from the front door as Haru hangs his jacket in the coat closet.

"I can show you!" Nagisa yells, like Haru's about to let _Nagisa_ of all people alone in a confined space with his… his Rin.

"This way, Rin," he instructs, stepping past Nagisa and leading him into the bedroom he shares with Makoto.

"Ah, bunk beds. Reminds me of high school. Which is yours?" Rin steps into the room, Haru's holdall in tow. He shuts the door. There's no real _reason_ to shut the door, but he's done it all the same.

"Top."

"Oh really? That's funny… I always preferred bottom," Rin winks, dumps the bag and steps up close to Haru, capturing his lips instantly.

So _that's_ why he shut the door, Haru realises distantly as he brings his arms up around Rin's neck while his waist is grabbed and pulled flush. He's gotten quite the bit of practice at this kissing thing, and his mouth moves automatically against Rin's opening up with little prompt. He knows his friends will be suspicious that they're taking so long in the room, and his lips will be all red and puffy when he comes out, but that doesn't stop him enjoying the kiss to its fullest.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," Rin whines as he pulls away.

"You have your pillow," Haru soothes, and if he's totally honest he's looking forward to a night being lulled to sleep by Makoto's soft snores rather than a wriggling, clinging Rin to hold onto.

"But I like my Haru," Rin snuggles into his shoulder. Haru notes the possessive. "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"I thought we were having the weekend off?"

"To… hang out," Rin clarifies, and Haru thinks his voice might sound just a little bit nervous.

"I might come for a swim," Haru says, trying to keep his cool.

"Good," Rin gives him a quick kiss. "You can tell Makoto if you want, about… this. But don't let Hazuki put anything on the internet. He has quite the blog following," another kiss. He should stop doing that if he actually intends for Haru to listen.

He walks him to the door, a subtle brush of the hands as Rin climbs back on the bus to be dropped off home, then he has to turn around and face the music.

"Haru-chan, you were shut in that bedroom an awfully long time…" Nagisa starts, a smirk on his angelic little face.

"We were talking," Haru quickly insists. It's not a lie, there was _some_ talking involved.

"Oh, I suppose that explains why your lips are all puffy," his eyes glint, Haru thinks, not for the first time, that he might just be related to Satan.

He doesn't even know what to say. Not easily embarrassed, he can feel his face heating up. Makoto gives him a soft smile as Rei otherwise occupies Nagisa.

"It's late, we should all get to bed now Haru is home and safe," the mother of their group declares to the room.

Suddenly Haru's not so sure if he wants to have this discussion with Nagisa laughing at him or with Makoto getting all serious. Either way is going to be pretty painful, he figures.

"But Haru-chan has other news!"

That's _right! _The perfect distraction!

"I was asked by a CEO from Ties to do some modelling," he volunteers the information.

The excitable reactions are as expected. Haru might just be off the hook.

…No such luck. Makoto is still patting the edge of his bed with his we-need-to-talk face. He doesn't even both skirting around it this time.

"So, you and Rin?" the phrasing is distressingly similar as the first time.

"Um…" because he doesn't know _what_ they are. Is there supposed to be some declaration or announcement or something to explain these things properly? They went on a date, so does that mean they're _dating_? And does _dating_ mean they're _boyfriends_? "We… kissed," he decides on.

"Just the once or…?" hahaha no. As if anyone could _ever_ kiss Rin just the once.

He realises he's smiling, Makoto is reading him like a book. He can never keep his guard up around his best friend.

"So who started it?"

"He did… sort of… but then he was being an idiot so I had to do it," Haru fumbles for his words, the memory slightly fuzzy.

"Did you do anything… else?"

"Held hands?" Haru offers, deciding to neglect telling him they shared the Honeymoon suite for three nights.

He tries to ignore Makoto's frown as he leaves for his own bed, a niggle in his bed telling him to sleep alone. Probably something to do with Rin.

Rin awakes feeling distinctly alone to the sound of his phone yelling out a tune. He's about to dismiss the damn thing across the room when he sees the caller ID.

"I'm outside," Haru's silky voice says as a greeting, and Rin's smile instantly erupts.

He finds some boxers and flies down the stairs in seconds, wrenching the door open.

"What the fuck, Nanase, it's dawn!" he growls, all the while pulling him inside and finding his lips, despite his morning breath. Haru doesn't seem to mind anyway.

"Would you rather I broke in?" Haru teases back, shutting the door behind him and stepping in for another kiss.

Rin holds his waist lightly while he kisses, then slips his arms up his back to bring him in for a close hug. Haru's arms slowly respond, apparently not as comfortable with the hug as he seems to be with kissing.

"Hmm," he sighs, breathing in the chlorine that always clings to Haru's aura. "Why are you here so early?"

"Do you want me to go?" Haru asks, hesitating.

"Like hell," he hisses.

"Rei dropped me off on his way to class," Haru explains, beginning to relax in the embrace.

"Aren't you still tired?" Rin coos, letting one hand stroke his hair.

"Mm… I want to swim."

"Come to bed with me," the words escape, before Rin bites his mouth closed. _Shit_. Haru looks terrified again. "Just sleeping," he adds. And maybe some kissing. Maybe lots of kissing. Alright, _mostly_ kissing.

Haru doesn't answer with words, instead pulling apart and taking the stairs himself. Rin follows with a chuckle, finding his hand to hold about halfway up. Haru uses his incredible stripping ability to slide out of his jeans and _oh_, look at that. _Underwear, _Haru owns _actual underwear_. So he wasn't quite planning to swim straight away, hmm? Such a tease he has on his hands. Suddenly, his top is missing too.

"Woah, hey, why are you getting undressed?" Rin asks grabbing Haru's hands before he can make short work of his boxers.

"Because you are," Haru states blankly, nodding down at Rin's exposed frame.

And _oh_, it's so _nice_ to have so much skin to skin contact. Rin can feel himself melting into a puddle of bliss as he accepts Haru's waiting open mouth and presses their lips and their bodies close. Rin backs up, the bed hitting his knees and he sits down, pulling Haru with him. It's a bit of a mess, as he falls with a face full of horror on top of him, but Rin is quick on the recovery to kiss his nerves away. He sits up, taking hold of Haru's _slim, sexy, rock hard_ thighs and bring them around.

"Put your knees here," he gently instructs, moving helping Haru straddle him. "You can sit on me, you're not heavy."

"Um…"

"_Relax,_" Rin dapples kisses across Haru's pronounced collar bone, hand moving to push his hips down so he sits in Rin's lap. "There, is this nice?"

Haru looks down at their position, then back up at Rin. "I guess," he huffs, lazily. Rin gathers him in for another long kiss. "I thought we were meant to be sleeping."

"So this isn't just a really good dream?" the cheesy comment escapes before he can censor himself. He hides his internal wince.

"You're such a _sap_," Haru scolds.

"I'm _romantic_, actually," Rin squeezes onto his partner's hips, fingers just stretching to explore the flesh below. "You're supposed to be impressed."

Haru pauses for a moment, looking like he's just trying to decide if he even likes Rin or not. "You have a nice pool."

"Ah, ah, ah," Rin coos. "I think someone came to see _me_ today," he flicks the waist band of Haru's shorts. "You're not dressed to see the pool."

And he's _blushing_, despite trying to turn his head and hide, Rin can see it.

"Come 'ere, you're so cute!" he captures his kiss again, grinning into it as their tongues swirl.

"Rin…" Haru's voice wavers a little. Rin's quite happily kissing his way down Haru's jawline at this point, and doesn't want to tear his mouth away.

"What?" he grunts.

"You're hard…"

_This fucking kid._

"Yes, Haru. You should be offended if I wasn't," he deadpans his reply, though honestly, Rin's kind of upset that Haru isn't, despite all the attention he's lavishing. "Just ignore it," he tries to soothe, scared of Haru pulling his _terrified_ face that seems to happen at the slightest inkling of sex.

Rin resumes his exploratory kissing, moving down and kissing along his shoulders, running his tongue into the dip of his collar bone. Haru shudders.

_Now_ he's getting somewhere. "Like that, do you?" he wonders aloud, mirroring the touch on the other side.

Haru lets out a little grunt.

This is the farthest Rin can reach without straining his back to arch over, so he tries to coax Haru to lie down, met with some resistance. He uses less force and Haru allows Rin to lie him in the middle of the bed. So maybe that's a thing? Not one for being pushed around, apparently. He takes note.

He begins his series of kisses with a long, wet _mwah_ at Haru's mouth, followed by a line running over his chin, down his neck, making passes with his tongue in the sensitive dips in his collar. He swings a leg over Haru, sitting on Haru's thighs and becoming _very_ conscious of both their arousals.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he whispers. "I just want to kiss you." And maybe lick him a bit, but it's all in the same category, right?

He looks into his face for any sign of worry, but all he receives is a nod.

He proceeds downwards, kissing the arch of Haru's pectorals and a straight line down his sternum, licking back up to his neck.

Haru grunts and groans, the softest little involuntary noises escaping and driving Rin wild.

He zones in on Haru's chest, kissing towards his nipple and Haru's tenses, so he pauses, but a pat to his shoulder tells him to carry on. He licks around the edge, and then finally, across.

Haru _moans_.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ha-ru-_ka_," Rin sings his name, pulling away from his chest and sliding up next to him, lying half on him. Haru's not sure if he wants him to stop or not, but he's fairly damn certain he never gave permission for _Haruka_.

"What?" he says, because it's about the only word he can manage while his body recovers from Rin's assault.

"Ha-_ru -_ka," Rin repeats, changing the tune slightly. Haru blinks at him. "You have such a pretty name."

"Pretty."

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty boy."

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means."

"Sure it does, my pretty, pretty boy," Rin coos, leaning in and taking a kiss before Haru has time to ask for a shot of insulin and a sick bag. "Do you not like it?"

"Whatever," Haru gives as a none answer, turning away. He has other things on his mind to talk about rather than Rin's questionable taste in pet names. "You swim well," and he's almost embarrassed to say it, he's never been one for compliments.

"My boarding school had a pool. I preferred it to using the gym when I first started… that's how I reconnected with Sousuke," Rin smiles into his shoulder.

"Reconnected?" because, as far as Haru knows, they've been friends as long as he and Makoto have.

"We didn't really write much when I went to Australia… you know, for that music school I told you about?" Haru remembers, but very vaguely, "I was an awful teenager."

Haru coughs back a laugh, but he knows by now that Rin has learnt his little signs of amusement. He receives a rough jab. "Hey," he moans.

"Don't laugh at me when I'm reminiscing," Rin scolds.

"Fine, fine. Can we get under the covers before you send me to sleep, though?"

"Are you saying I'm boring?"

Well, not _exactly_, but Rin's voice does have the habit of lulling him to sleep. "I'm just chilly," he lies, because honestly, he's pressed so tight against Rin's naked chest he doesn't think he'll ever be cold again.

They peel back the duvet and slide in, facing each other, Haru's head on Rin's arm and holding each other's waists.

"I'm listening," Haru says, keeping his voice soft because Rin seems to like it that way. "You were telling me how much of a brat you were in middle school."

"I was _not_ a brat! I was just feeling shit about myself. I didn't even have any friends because I couldn't speak the language, and then I was never any good at taking up an instrument. I can barely even shit something out on the piano, and I've been playing that since I was _four_."

"Everything's a challenge with you," Haru hums, recalling how Rin had tried to race him at the hotel.

"I just want to be the best at something… My dad was always very ambitious. I guess I get that from him."

"What does that have to do with swimming?"

"You have _such_ a one track mind, you little shit. I just liked it, is all. I wasn't confident enough to use the weight room, it was all such a big show in there. I could just kinda disappear in the water. Sousuke went swimming because he has a bad shoulder – it's why he plays left handed, if you hadn't noticed." He hadn't, he was usually too busy avoiding his glares. "I know you don't like him, but he's my best friend. He really picked me up."

"I don't dislike him," Haru says instantly, because he doesn't. It's him who dislikes Haru, and frankly, Haru doesn't want to expend the energy to openly dislike anyone in the first place. "What have I done to make _him_ dislike_ me_?"

Rin considers, winding a hand up into Haru's hair. "I don't think he dislikes you… he just worries. Thinks you might be a bad influence," he teases, taking a small kiss.

"Makoto worries too… about you being a bad influence," Haru muses aloud, stunned by the similarities. "Will you swim with me?"

"What? Now?"

"Mm."

"Psht, _no_. I'm not some cold blooded little fish boy, thank you very much." Haru can't help but inadvertently pout. "When it warms up, I will. I need to tone up again anyway."

Haru doesn't think so, Rin is _plenty_ toned in his opinion. "You're hot."

_Hot. _Haru just called him _hot_.

Somehow, Rin thought receiving a compliment from Haru would be more _elegant_ than just _hot._

Not that he's complaining, because _Haru_ just called him _hot_.

_Haru just called him __**hot**_.

He clears his throat. "Oh really?" trying to act cool like he's not squealing inside.

"Yes," Haru deadpans, as if they're discussing the weather, rather than him. And then, out of nowhere, "I like your hair too," and subsequently begins twirling the long ends around his fingers.

And he obviously has no _idea_ just what he's _doing _to Rin, the way his eyes flutter shut and he shifts closer in an unconscious movement on the end of a sigh, so close Rin can _feel_ the thickness of the air between their naked fronts, and if _one more breath_ blows against his nipple he'll probably lose it right there in his pants.

He is saved, quite literally, by the bell as his phone chimes on his bedside table.

"Sorry," hi mumbles, rolling over to grab it, flopping onto his back on his return with Haru, to his great surprise, _instantly_ upon him with his head on his shoulder and arm lazily around him.

_Affectionate little thing today_, he thinks.

**Nanase Ties shoot Tuesday**, the text reads, and he can tell just by the lazy, blunt phrasing that it's from Seijurou. He guesses the intricacies will appear in his email inbox at some point.

_They're keen_, he realises, taking his own hold around Haru as he taps out an appreciative reply, and he finds himself wondering _why_ they're in such a rush to get an unknown kid to be their new face, until he looks down and _sees_ that face, and now he's just plain jealous. Even he doesn't have a picture of Haru.

Well, that's about to change.

He holds his phone at arm's length, grinning wide in the first portrait he captures, with Haru nestled completely unaware against him, and turning affectionately towards him in the second. As he goes to take a third, with a natural smile, he sees Haru's eyes creek open in the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Capturing the moment," Rin smiles, kissing his forehead as he takes the picture.

There is a distinct frown on Haru's face in the image, knitted eyebrows furrowed in Rin's direction.

"You're supposed to smile for pictures, Haru," Rin chastises lightly, even though he has the other two, one with Haru looking awake would be nice. "Sei's just told me Ties want to do your shoot on Tuesday."

"I thought models were supposed to look all pouty," he argues, doing an exaggerated impression that borders on being animated.

Rin lets out a light laugh, bringing his chin up to kiss at his pouting lips. Deepening the kiss, he takes another picture, and _oh_, Haru's _face_ in mid kiss, cheeks slightly hollowed, eyes in a lustful half lidded gaze, an obvious moist gleam on their joint lips.

This picture might just become his prized possession.

"Can I post them online?" he asks, well aware of Haru's lack of internet profiles.

"What? _That_ one?" he recoils, staring hard at the current screen.

"Well… no," because he'll be _damned_ if anyone else gets to appreciate that face, and he's not exactly comfortable publicising their relationship – if Haru even considers it so – when they're barely getting started. He wants Haru all to himself, thank you very much.

"Do what you want," Haru says lamely, closing his eyes again, dismissing.

He choose the first picture.

**My PA all worn out from our trip to Tokyo**, he captions the image, sending it off into the net.

And then promptly switches his phone off. The speculation from their trip to the mall is _still_ swirling, with the articles being dragged up when the tacky tabloids have a page to fill. At least he's keeping some desperate journalist in work… His dark sheets make the background hazy, it'll be hard to tell they're in a bed, especially with sharing a pillow. It is, however, obvious they're both at least _shirtless_, and _that's_ going to cause some rumours if nothing more.

Oh well. He won't deny them.

The public, the press, he can deal with. The attention's not _bad_ and it keeps sales steady.

Sousuke, however, will come down on him like a ton of bricks.

Especially as he's made the post before it's even _breakfast_ time.

Suddenly, he's not feeling so clever.

At least he has the perfect distraction.

"Can I have another kiss?" he asks, mostly because he likes using the word, watching Haru's eyes fill with gorgeous anticipation, tilting and slinking in.

"'M sleepin'," Haru mumbles, voice thick and quiet, without even a flutter of his eyes.

And, well, that _was_ supposed to be the plan, coming up here, so he can't really blame the kid.

He shifts their positions so he can command Haru's mouth, and there's something _sexy_ about taking almost total control, with no resistance or cooperation from the other party. Haru just lying there, trusting him entirely, as he licks and sucks and manoeuvres his way into this mouth, gathering his tongue.

"You're so annoying," Haru gets out with a yawn as Rin releases him, face feeling sloppy from the kiss.

And then he does something unexpected. The damn kid _rolls over_ on Rin's arm and faces away, blocking him out.

_So much for being affectionate_.

But then, there's something else he's been wanting to put onto his _allowed_ list, and Haru can't even blame him. He's set this one on himself.

_Spooning_.

Rin _likes_ spooning. Rin has a most definite _thing_ for having a tight, round ass pressed taut against his groin, a lean back flush to his chest and knees bent around his. Haru doesn't even twitch, so he's either already asleep or he's been expecting this. He hugs his arm tight around Haru, finding his hand and lacing his fingers over Haru's, and then kisses the back of his neck, and _that_ makes Haru twitch.

"Sensitive?" he wonders, giving another experimental kiss to the same area.

And _yes_, yes he _is, _and Rin is definitely taking note of this for if he ever wants to turn Haru into jelly, as the boy does a fully body spam and presses back into hi-

_Oh shit_.

This was a bad idea.

"Rin," Haru's softest, silkiest tone floats its way over to him.

"Y-yes?"

"Comfortable?" he asks, and _fucking wriggles his ass_.

Rin gulps.

Haru settles himself with Rin's erection between his cheeks.

"How about now?"

_This fucking kid_.


	17. Chapter 17

New comment: Putting the personal in personal assistant!

New comment: You two are soooo kawaii c: c: c:

New comment: Is this in a bed? This must be in a bed.

New comment: Got more than just your shirts off under there?

New comment: Is this the same guy as before?

New comment: Gays R Sic

New comment: He is such a cutie!

Rin scrolls through the post, using Haru's tablet because he's still far too terrified to turn on his phone. The comments aren't _bad_, he decides, encouraging, even. The occasional troll, but he's developed a filter for them. He glances out at Haru in the pool, floating away on cloud nine, eyes shut to the midday sun and letting aimless wafts of his hands guide him through the water. They'd dozed and cuddled until about twenty minutes ago, and by the time Rin was done with his _much needed_ shower, Haru had ended up here. Inevitably, really.

He pulls out the left over sushi from his delivered dinner last night. There's not exactly _much_ for two people for lunch, but he has some chips and dip as a side and he really needs to get some more groceries.

But he can get Haru on that. Especially as the kid takes over most of the cooking when he's here anyway.

_Housewife_, Rin thinks, idly, before blushing and turning away from the window so Haru can't see on the off chance he's gotten out of the pool of his own accord, berating himself for just how easily _domestic _they are when they've hardly even hit second base.

"Come on, you, lunch," he calls out to Haru as he brings their plates out to the garden dining set.

Stubborn as he is, Haru takes the longest route to the edge of the pool before pulling himself up, giving his head a shake to flick the water out of the ends of his hair. It's a habit of his, Rin's noticed, and it never fails to be gorgeous.

"Breakfast, actually."

"Alright, smartass. Here," he throws the towel he's left on the table.

When Haru finally joins him at the table, the way he's looking longingly back at the pool Rin expects some sulky comment about "just five more minutes", so he's floored for a moment when the first thing he says is "stop avoiding Sousuke."

"…Pardon?"

"That's why you've turned your phone off, right?" Rin balks, swallowing his rice with a dull _thud_ in his stomach. "What are you worried about?" his tone is softer, trying to be gentle.

"I'm not _worried_, it's just… I'm…" _terrified_, probably about to piss himself as he boots up his phone.

But there's nothing. Nothing from Sousuke at least.

There's **You look so happy with him ****! **From Aiichirou and the expected** He's a little bit gorgeous!** From Gou, along with a not so subtle hint for a dinner invite.

And he's probably more worried by Sousuke's silence than anything… but then there's the dozen missed calls from Seijurou and he realises that pissing his best friend off a little is _one_ thing, but pissing off his _manager_, the man who _pays_ him, is another thing entirely.

"_Shit_," and Haru looks up, head cocked. "Sei," he explains, with a wave of his hand as if to gesture that the sky is _literally_ about to fall down.

They're just moving into the house when he calls again. Rin gives it a few rings, not wanting to seem too hasty by answering immediately.

"Hey," he says, shooting for casual and hoping his voice isn't trembling.

"You're aware, are you not, that you've just broken the internet?" Seijurou replies, voice stern but barely masking the underlying amusement.

"Uh…" because, well, he hasn't really made it off his own profile page yet today. "I've not had chance to look."

Sei chuckles now, "Well, I suppose you've been _busy_, haven't you. Did you miss him so much you couldn't stand the night without him?"

"He didn't stay over," Rin huffs. Haru is looking at him and he can't place the expression. "Hang on a second," he says into the phone, and then steps in close to Haru, trying to comfortingly cup his jaw as he gives him a kiss. "Go and have a shower, alright?"

Haru nods and nudges Rin's cheek with his nose, demanding another kiss, and Rin realises that he's _scared_ and that he should probably have been paying closer attention to Haru's _feelings_ rather than the way he feels in his arms and against his mouth.

"Guys! If you keep squelching down the phone I'm hanging up!" the phone squeals, and Seijurou is clearly yelling into his end to make it carry like that. Haru shoots the phone a look, like that's exactly what he has planned, but Rin pulls away.

"We'll talk later, Haru_ka_," he mumbles softly, but Haru just backs up, eyes full of _rejection_ as he turns to go to the bathroom.

"What do you want?" he grunts into the phone, having shut himself in the kitchen.

"Aww, did I interrupt a moment?"

"I'm pretty sure he thinks I've just dumped him, actually, and I haven't even asked him out properly yet."

"Woah, sorry… I kinda thought you'd been hooked up for a while. I was only going to ask when you're going to release an official relationship thing. I don't think anyone's buying the whole PA front… although the yaoi fanclub is having a wonderful time with it."

Rin's not sure he even wants to know. "I was _trying_ to ease him into it."

"Well Ties seem _very_ please their new poster boy is getting lots of attention. Might cause some…"

"Some what?" Rin demands, though he's pretty sure he's already thought it.

"Well… Nanase has his shoot on Tuesday, so they'll probably publish the ads early the week after. It might be a bit coincidental for some people…" and yeah, Rin's thought it.

"Haru's not interested in the money or the media," he says, confidently, because despite all Sousuke's frets and warnings he's still pretty sure Haru hasn't even looked up his wiki page yet.

"I'm not saying he _is_," Seijurou insists, "I'm just saying that some people might think he is."

Rin sighs. Even if Haru _hadn't_ been scouted by Ties, there'd still be a torrent of nasty speculation over Haru's lack of celebrity status.

"I'll do a post or an interview or something, _anything_, but I need to talk to him first…" he feels his voice catch and oh _god_ Sei has totally noticed.

"Are you _crying_, Rin?"

"No!" because he isn't, not yet anyway.

"Go and find your little lover boy."

"Wait – you're not mad?"

"Why would I be _mad_, Rin? If _nothing_ else you know I love you in the spotlight, and I've never seen you more relaxed when we're doing a recording."

"… Is Sousuke mad?" because the universe does _not_ love him enough that no one's going to chew him out over his little stunt.

"When is Sousuke not mad?" Seijurou chuckles. "Don't you have some wooing to do?"

Yes, yes he very much does. They hang up with the proper pleasantries and though Rin is nothing shy of _relieved_, he now has Haru to deal with.

Clean and dressed, Haru waits anxiously in the lounge for Rin. It's probably a bit sentimental that he's shrugged himself into one of Rin's worn and abandoned sweatshirts from the back of the couch, but it's warm and smells like Rin and he might as well have _something_ to hug him if Rin's never going to touch him again.

"Hey," Rin says, all soft but trembling from the door, phone still in hand. Haru doesn't need to look up to know Rin's looking at the floor. "You alright?"

He stays silent, but looks at him. Rin doesn't look _sad_ or _angry_, which is definitely a good thing. He crosses the room, sliding into the seat next to Haru, close but not touching, just enough to feel his presence.

"Sorry about… uh… that," and Haru thinks the way Rin lays his hand in the space between them in quite pointed. His hopes flicker, so he takes it, and Rin squeezes hard in return. "I wanted to do this differently but… you know. Things."

_Things_. _Right_.

"What are you thinking?" Rin asks, softly, and Haru wishes he'd just get it over with one way or the other.

_Nothing productive_ is the actual answer, but he just forces a shrug, looking away.

"Well, stop it. You pout when you're thinking too hard," and it's too sweet, too much like a coo and Rin comes to thumb Haru's bottom lip. He can't help it: he flinches. "Hey… don't be like that."

But Haru doesn't even how he _should_ be. He knows Rin is going to draw this out and it's going to be _painful_.

"I… don't want you to be my PA anymore," alright, so he's going for subtlety. Like it's somehow less cruel. Idiot. He wonders if this counts as a break up, or if he's just being straight up sacked. He's not exactly brilliant at the whole PA thing anyway.

Haru sniffs. He can't help it. He didn't even think he was this _attached_, and he's so mad at himself for getting this attached that it just cuts even more.

"Hey… _Haru_," he wishes Rin would stop trying to be so _soft_ with him. "Urgh. I'm making such a hash of this. It's been a… while."

"Should I just go?" Haru asks, holding back the pathetic sob threatening at the back of his throat and hoping he can escape before it erupts.

"Let me try this again. God. I'm so sorry, Haru," Rin says too quickly, and it's not an answer to his question at all. "Look at me," he can't. "Please?"

Not that he's given a choice when Rin entirely ignores Haru's flinch as he takes his shoulders and _tugs_ him to turn towards him. "You can't be my boyfriend _and_ my PA. That's totally frowned upon," he whispers.

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_.

"Boyfriend?"

"That's where this is going, right? I know we've only had one date but I thought… with all the kisses and… everything… I though you already _knew_. I just wanted to make it official before the internet blows up…"

Rin is babbling. Rin is an idiot.

"For shit's sake, Rin," he breathes out. "You are _such_ a moron."

Rin freezes. Rin _squeaks_. "Do you not want that?"

Well at least Haru doesn't look like he's about to _cry_ anymore. In fact, he looks like he's about to punch him.

And he does.

In the mouth.

With his lips.

"Why couldn't you just _say that_," Haru almost shouts as he breaks the kiss, staring at Rin with wavering eyes.

Because he's an idiot, obviously. But then again, so is Haru. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Haru shrugs and crawls his way into Rin's lap before he speaks, Rin thinks it's probably for the best as he kind of doesn't want to know. He just wants to hold him.

"I thought you were breaking up with me," he whispers, face totally hidden in Rin's neck.

"_Why_ would I do that?" Rin can hardly believe it.

"Mikoshiba. Internet," Haru says, all broken and jumbled as he clings.

"He called to tell me that the internet loves it."

"Then why did you send me away?" and his voice sounds so dejected.

"I didn't want you to get upset," he says, like an idiot, because there was no _way_ Haru was not going to get upset by being dismissed to the shower while Rin went away to talk about him on the phone. "I'm so sorry, Haru."

"Just shut up and kiss me, idiot."

Alright, kisses he can do. He's not so good at this whole talking nonsense anyway.

He winds up lying back on the couch, Haru on top of him, breathing heavily like he's simultaneously fighting off sleep and recovering from the kisses. Which he probably is, thinking about it. Things had gotten pretty heated, and he was feeling the effects against his leg.

"Am I your first boyfriend, then?" he asks, though he's pretty sure the whole first kiss thing cleared that up. Haru nods against him. "And you haven't…"

"I'm a virgin," he says, casually, like he hadn't been an emotional mess not fifteen minutes ago. "I didn't even like _cuddling_ until you wouldn't give me a choice in the matter."

"Changed your mind, have I?"

"I might need a little more convincing…" and _oh_, he is _sultry_ when he wants to be.

_This fucking kid_.

"What about you?"

"I've… uh… not had a relationship in while," Rin admits, because high school is just a _while_. "But there've been… you know… groupies," he might as well be honest.

"Oh," is all Haru says.

"That doesn't bother you?"

He feels a shrug. "As long as you don't have anything…"

Rin laughs, squeezing him. He feels so natural and _comfortable_ in his arms, like the extra weight is just a part of him. He's so _soft_ – wait. "Is this mine?" he asks, tugging at the fabric on Haru's back.

"Not anymore."

And he's so fucking cute Rin can't even contain himself as he catches him for another hot, intentionally wet kiss.

"Are you staying the night?" even though it's only early afternoon.

And _shit_. He just looks terrified again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Honestly, Rin-chan," Hazuki Nagisa had scolded exasperatedly on their weekly pizza night. "You have to _work_ them. Play them. Make them putty in your hand."

"But that's so wrong! I don't want to _exploit_ Haru of all people."

"It's not exploiting! This is his career now too, you should help him make the most of it! Besides, does he look exploited? I don't think so."

"He looks like a kitten," Tachibana had smiled from the other end of the couch, giving Haru's legs a squeeze in his lap. Rin looked down, his boyfriend's face snuggled into his stomach as he stroked his hair. He wasn't asleep, not yet, anyway, and he wasn't objecting but…

Ok. Here goes nothing. He was _working_ them, just like the amateur blogger had advised. Rin holds out his phone, getting the natural light from the kitchen windows as he captures Haru in the screen, looking intently down at the grill, knee bent, one hand on his hip, clad only in his jammers and an apron.

**Can you believe this guy?** he posts, along with the picture, making sure to tag Haru's new account alongside it.

"Why can't they just announce it properly?" Ryugazaki had grumbled, exhausted by his boyfriend's antics. "This isn't beautiful."

"This is _totally_ beautiful, Rei-chan! It'll be the perfect love story, forever remembered by the internet! This will go down in _history_."

History, right. He's making history as he takes another picture of Haru, this time sat at the breakfast bar looking utterly horrified with wide eyes and his jaw dropped open.

**Haru just found fanfiction**, he posts this time, and _goddamn it_ he should have held off for another minute, because Haru just flushed bright red at whatever he was reading.

"Rin?" Haru asks, oddly quiet and shy, and Rin walks over in concern, arms looping around his waist from behind. "What's 'water-sports'?"

_This fucking kid_.

"You have to make them _curious_, Rin-chan. _Tease_ them. Be subtle, drop hints. Get them talking, get them thinking "what if"."

**He's good with his hands**, and Rin cringes even as he types it, captioning a picture looking over Haru's shoulder, sleek profile of his face to one side and Haru's hand intricately sketching a dolphin on the other.

Rin opens the front door to a very flustered Haru and quickly derails from his plan to greet him with a kiss, ending up with a concerned, "What's the matter?" in lieu of even a "hello."

"My mother follows your Twitface thing," Haru says, awkwardly looking to the side. "She rang me last night…"

Rin can't help but break into a grin, sliding close and kissing his cheek. "Well, at least _someone_ in your family isn't a technological dunce," he teases.

It's the big day, and though Rin had tried to tell Haru it would be more "efficient" if he spent the night with him, Haru had objected with "I can't sleep with you _drooling_ all over me!" and promptly flung a text at Makoto for a ride home.

"You're wearing underwear, right?" he asks, even as he slides his hand into the back of Haru's jeans and gives the soft cotton covering he finds a pat, because he has to _check_ with this guy.

"Yes, Rin," Haru sighs.

"Come and kiss me a little, we don't have to leave just yet. Get your little mouth all pretty for your pictures," but he might just be being selfish, he _likes_ Haru's pink, puffy lips after kissing and can't help thinking about what they'd look like after… _other_ things.

"Don't make me hard when I have to go and change into _swimsuits_, Rin," Haru actually sounds embarrassed, even though Rin doesn't think he's ever given the slightest shit about others seeing him undressed.

"Later, then," Rin decides, giving him a quick kiss all the same.

"Is that a promise?" Haru's eyes twinkle.

And alright, so maybe Rin's been stalling on the whole sex front. Anyone would think _he's_ the inexperienced one here. "We'll see how tired you are… modelling can be exhausting," he says carefully.

"Whatever," Haru sighs, and it's not rejection, just acceptance. He's not exactly high maintenance.

The studio is not what Haru was expecting when they arrive after an hour's drive. Though the building is just one of many studios on the large media estate, it's shabby and worn on the outside, and he's having his doubts. Seijurou meets them there, with a big grin and a wink.

"Doesn't look like much, but we're not here for the building's looks, we're here for _yours_," and he grins so much Haru can't imagine how it doesn't just stay like that with the wind.

Or that's what's already happened.

"I've already spoken to Omura about your suggestion, Rin. They'll have a guy on that."

Suggestion?

"That's excellent. Trust me, it'll be worth it. It's all a bit of a surprise for him."

Haru feels like he isn't actually here right now, even as Rin's arm hooks around his neck, as they talk about him. He finds himself leaning into Rin, and it's not that he's _nervous_, exactly, it's just that he has no idea what's about to happen and he feels absolutely _helpless_.

"Hey, you with me?" Rin asks, and it takes Haru a moment to realise the words are directed at him and gives a quick, unconvincing nod. "Alright, well, everything's ready."

He lets Rin lead him inside, and they're given obvious _looks_ from Rin's hold around him, but they're easy to ignore. A small, excessively chirpy woman leads them through to a very bright and very white room, set up with an array of lights and cameras and a screen thing.

They get down to business without much fuss, and he's surprised how Rin's presence is largely ignored.

"Your first outfit is waiting for you in the cubicle over there, ok?" the same woman tells him and he nods, throat too dry for words, but she doesn't stick around for an answer anyway.

It's just a pair of casual, dark blue trunks and a grey, spotted towel that await him. A _casual look_, he surmises, using the new vocabulary Nagisa had drilled into him before bed last night. It seems no one's quite expecting him to be finished changing quite as quickly as he is, but Rin, at least, is laughing away where he stands off to the side.

"We'll take some shots in each outfit here with the screen, and then we'll do the pool shots afterwards, alright?" Omura says in an excited boom.

…Pool shots?

And there's a flash in his face. Isn't he supposed to _pose_?

"Put the towel around your neck, Nanase. Good. Alright, stand on the X and look towards that tennis ball. Ok. Good. Uh… squint a bit, pretend this light here is the sun. We're going for a beach shoot. Look casual, not so confused… like you're just meeting up with your friends for a swim in the sea. Put your hand on your hip for me? And look at the tennis ball again?" the camera man, whose name he hasn't even caught, instructs incessantly while the chirpy girl flits around with a tennis ball on a stick.

The camera seems to flash constantly, and Haru's definitely confident that only about five-percent of these pictures are of the actual instructed poses. The second outfit isn't _quite_ a speedo, it has short little leg coverings, but it's close, and it's tight, and it's bright fucking yellow, and he absolutely _refuses_ to even _glance_ in Rin's direction. Thirdly, he's given a long, black legskin with blue go-faster stripes down the side and matching goggles. He even has a bag to sling over his shoulder this time. Lastly, he's given purple jammers swirled with black and _oh_, he might just have to get himself a pair of these…

The poses and the flashes continue, and he's still not voiced more than a grunt. But, he supposes, he's not here for being _eloquent_.

"Can someone spray him?"

What?

"Hey, can I do it?" and he knows that snicker.

And then suddenly his chest is wet and he looks down, checking he hasn't sprung a leak or something, because where did _that_ come from?!

Rin snickers again.

"What the _fuck_?!" Haru can't help but blurt out as Rin douses his hair and torso with a spray bottle of water, leaving little droplets all over him.

"Ooh, he _does_ look good wet," the camera man enthuses, and Haru unconsciously throws him a look. "It's a compliment, babe," he says in a sing-song voice that's far too happy for someone about to face the consequences of calling him _babe_.

"Alright, let's take a break and then move to the other room," Omura interrupts, looking awfully pleased as he looks into the camera screen.

"Here," Rin tells him, gently placing a water bottle in his hands. "We'll have about twenty minutes before they're ready, do you want some air?"

_Yes_, air would _definitely_ be a good thing right now, because he's so out of his comfort zone he's surprised he's even still breathing. Haru slips on shoes and a jacket and Rin takes his hand, leading him outside, where he sits down and pats his lap.

"Can't have you getting your suit getting all gravelly, can we?" he teases, and Haru's not quite as reluctant as he'd like to be as he sits down, sideways, and put his arms around Rin's neck. "Are you alright? You're doing great."

"I'm fine…" and it's not that he's _not_ fine, he's just… overwhelmed is probably the best word. "It's all a bit… quick," he decides on.

"Not computing with your sloth lifestyle?" Rin teases. "I told you it could be exhausting."

"Mm," Haru hums, resting against Rin.

"I feel like we've swapped, from that day in Tokyo," and he's right, well, mostly. Haru's not exactly having a screaming match with anyone, but Rin's arms are definitely very welcome. "I promise you'll like the next bit.

"Pool shots?"

"Yes, _babe_, pool shots," mocking the camera man's tone with the nickname.

Haru might not mind as much when it's Rin calling him babe.

Rin's assumption was correct, and he shoots Omura smug look as Haru's pool eyes light up the second they go through to the back studio, where the pool is. There's someone taking photos instantly as Haru takes in the scene, and Rin waits a few moments to give the photographer space to get a clear shot of Haru looking down at the water with no one else in the frame before he steps in and kisses his cheek, right in front of everyone, and he doesn't even care because those pool eyes are now turned on him.

"Told you," he whispers. "Just swim, Haru."

"Can you get on the starting block? Ok, good. Uh, can you dive?" the camera man asks, even as he presses buttons on the high speed camera.

Haru nods and readies himself for a signal, and it occurs to Rin that he really should have _asked_ at some point how Haru got to be so _professional_ around a pool, because there's so much more to this than just taking a dip at the weekends.

"Go!" shouts the camera man and Haru leaps into the air, arms coming around in a perfect arch as his back rounds. The room goes silent except for the whirring click of the camera and the sound of the pulleys moving to pull a second high speed camera along under the water.

"He's _gorgeous_," breathes the camera man, stunned.

"Quick, too," Omura chimes in. "What is he doing?"

Rin turns his attention back to find Haru doing his underwater twirls and flips, and he is in his _element_, swimming towards the camera with his patented little lip-twitch of a smile and eyes wide open, unaffected by the water.

"Work it," Nagisa had said.

Haru definitely got the memo.


	19. Chapter 19

**This little cutie all passed out from a long day's work**, Rin types, and then replaces "little cutie" with "idiot" before he posts the picture of Haru he's just taken of him sprawled asleep on Rin's couch, having completely lost it in the thirty seconds it took Rin to go to the kitchen and come back with a couple of water bottles for them both. He throws a blanket over him and takes off to the study.

Hazuki's plan was going swimmingly, Rin thought, as the little box in the corner of his screen said that his own name was "trending" nationwide in the number one spot, and despite not having released anything new in four months, Samezuka as a group were also in the top ten. Haru's largely inactive profile had five figures worth of followers, and Rin's was on fire. Despite questioning his own moral motivations, he can't say he's not enjoying it, just a bit, as the country becomes determined to make him fall in love.

He sets to work with a song he's been playing with, keeping an eye on the time. He can let Haru have an hour or so nap, but he's made dinner reservations.

Reservations for two.

"Come on, sleep butt," Rin chides, stooping down to kiss Haru awake.

He receives an angry sounding click of the teeth, like a ticked off dolphin, for his romantic efforts.

"Did I or did I not make a promise?" and _that's_ got his attention as Haru reaches out blindly to pull Rin's head in for a deeper kiss. "But we're doing it my way."

Haru pauses, and his eyes open in obvious confusion. "What… with handcuffs?" _damn _this boy for knowing his pornography habits.

"No, you little shit. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh," and he might sound just a tad disappointed, but then his eyes brighten. "Is this a date?"

Rin nods, suddenly shy, and Haru _smiles_.

"Get dressed, idiot," he insists, holding back his own grin in the attempt to not lean in and kiss him again, or else they'll get distracted and be _late_.

Haru dresses into the blue suit Rin had tailored for him, with a white shirt. Shoes were an issue, and investment that had escaped both their minds when buying clothes to make Haru look smart.

"Just wear your Converse, Haru. You can pull it off. You'll look good." Rin says, raking a hand through Haru's combed – for once – hair. "And you look _good_ in a suit."

"I feel like a monkey," because Haru was _not_ built to wear suits, however much Rin seemed to appreciate the view after he'd forced himself into these _ridiculously_ tight pants.

Rin was getting out his phone again.

"Rin…?" he asks, nervous. "No pictures tonight, please?"

He feels like he's just kicked a puppy with the way Rin's face crumples. "I'm sorry, Haru… you should have just said if you didn't like it."

It's not that he doesn't like it, he completely understands his intentions it's just… "I can't even fall asleep without you putting it online… can we at least have _something_ private?"

"Yes… yes of course but… you know there'll be people there… taking pictures…"

"I can ignore them," he says, trying to convince himself of the words. He's not the biggest fan of all this public attention, it seems.

Rin doesn't look like he's taken the bait. "Haru… we can stay in and order pizza if you'd prefer."

"No, no, I want to go out with you…" and he probably needs to get used to all this extra attention to boot.

Rin nods and forces a smile, turning away to adjust his hat in the mirror. Does this count as a fight? It sort of feels like a fight. He knew what he was signing up for, it's not Rin's fault.

"Rin…" Haru mumbles as he finishes lacing his shoe, sitting on the stairs.

"Hn?" Rin grunts noncommittally. He's feeling it too.

Haru doesn't have words, he doesn't even know what he wants to say, so he gets up, going to Rin, and rests his head on the back of Rin's shoulder. Rin turns, sliding a loose, comfortable arm around his back and presses their foreheads together.

"I'm glad you told me," he says, followed by a light kiss. "The car should be here soon. You don't need to bring anything."

Haru nods. As much as he'd _like_ to pay towards anything they do, it's pretty stupid to argue with Rin over it, especially as dinner – no matter how expensive the restaurant – is pretty much just loose change to him.

They take what would be the equivalent of a taxi. It's not a limo, Rin wouldn't put him through _that_, but it's a smart, chauffer driven saloon with a privacy screen. The restaurant is a way out, just bordering on the countryside with views that Haru thinks would be just _picturesque _in the day light, and even in the aftermath of the sunset they're still pretty nice.

Is hand holding allowed, if they're holding off on announcements? Haru doesn't think so, but his hands itch to take Rin's. It's obviously an expensive place. There's some guy's name on the sign that Haru guesses is probably a celebrity chef he hasn't paid any attention to.

They've _already_ been noticed and they've barely stepped out of the car. Any plans Rin had of pulling Haru close or taking his hand have been completely squashed. Surely it would make Haru feel like he was only doing it to attract more attention… he tries for a comforting, apologetic smile instead.

At least the long tablecloth affords him the ability to bump knees with Haru under the table. He sandwiches one of Haru's with his and squeezes occasionally, making Haru's eyes widen and his words falter.

"You're doing that on purpose," Haru grumbles, hiding behind the menu.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Rin teases in a smooth, sing-song voice as he moves his hand under the table, leaning forward a little.

"_Rin_!" Haru practically groans, though quietly, as Rin strokes his knee.

"Yes? Oh, this place supposedly does a really good fish pie with mackerel and trout. Unless you fancy, you know, being _adventurous_ tonight," Rin squeezes his knee.

"_Rin_!"

"I think I'll go for the venison. Do you want to share a bottle of wine with me, or would you like something else?" he strokes his hand as far as he can up Haru's thigh.

"_**Rin!**_"

He chuckles, running his hand back down and giving a pat. "Sorry, you're just too cute to tease. Come on, should we share a starter?"

Haru nods, obviously a little flustered, and Rin can't help but grin.

"Stop _smiling_ at me."

"Aw, but you make me so happy."

Haru's lips twitch and he glances down at the menu, obviously not reading.

"_Rin_."

What? He hasn't even done anything this time. Oh. Waitress. Hello.

He smiles in all the right places and lets Haru order first, getting a goat's cheese starter to share.

"The salmon, really?" he asks, a little surprised. And here he was getting used to the mackerel flavoured kisses.

The restaurant, having opened only recently, is classy and professional and dotted with stars much more significant than him amongst the well-to-do couples and groups. The staff are respectful, and though Rin can see the gears turning behind their eyes, they make the effort to look like they're not interested.

"Do you want to try some?" Rin asks, having swallowed a piece of the meat on his plate.

"I've, uh, never had venison," Haru replies, almost like he's ashamed.

"Here," Rin holds out his fork, having stabbed a piece of meat, a sliced carrot and stuck some mashed potatoes on top. Haru goes to take the fork. "Let me feed you."

"…_Rin_."

"Go on. No one's watching."

Haru grunts, but opens his mouth. Small, dainty, and almost like he's rolling his lips over his teeth in an attempt to make this whole thing less embarrassing. Rin grins, bringing the fork forwards and into his mouth. Haru takes the food, and Rin slowly pulls back out, sliding the metal along his lip. Tearing his gaze away from Haru's mouth, he found his eyes.

_What a little sleaze_.

Rin doesn't think he's ever seen such a flirtatious little smirk in his life. And then he says it.

"I can think of some other meat I'd like to try later."

_This __**fucking**__kid_.

"_Haru_!" and it's Rin's turn to be exasperated. But after all, he _did_ promise.

At least looking like _that_ was pretty much proof Haru wasn't absolutely terrified of him anymore.

How wrong could he possibly be?

"I thought you _wanted_ to do this!" Rin groans, as he parts the kiss, Haru pinned beneath him on the bed, looking like he's about to combust on the spot.

"I do! It's just… –"

"Let me take your shirt off, then!" and manages to get the top few buttons undone, taking the bottom hem to just tug it off. Haru at last relents and lets him pull it up and over his head. "Honestly, it's not like I've not seen you topless before," he groans before taking another long kiss, making it heavy with plenty of tongue.

He holds the back of his head with one hand and with the other goes to stroke at Haru's pants, up his thigh and between his legs, fingering at the zipper. There's no reaction from Haru in that area yet, disappointing considering he's about to burst. He moves his head down, going straight for a nipple and sucking it in.

"_Rin!_" Haru moans, like he's torn between loving it and hating it all at once.

Rin ignores him, beginning to unhook his own shirt buttons and then throwing it across the room, never once breaking contact until he switches sides. He runs his hands up Haru's sides and then down his slightly trembling arms, before pulling away and taking a look at his face.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks, aiming at gentle even though he's absolutely frustrated. He needs to get these pants _off_.

Haru nods, eyes screwed shut and head tilted away and Rin sighs, climbing off and lying down next to him, not touching. He undoes his pants and leaves them hanging open, in desperate need of the extra room.

"We don't have to… not if you're not ready," he says, although Haru had got him so worked up in the car he'll _absolutely_ have to go and sort this out for himself.

"I just don't know whatI'm doing…" Haru mumbles, like he's really made it this far in life without at the very least walking in on his housemates accidentally.

"Well getting naked would be a start…"

Haru rolls over onto his side, facing Rin and flinging an arm across. "It's never this awkward in fanfiction."

_This fuckin–_

No. He can't. He just can't.

Especially as he's pretty sure half the things about him and Haru online are written by none other than Hazuki Nagisa.

"_Ha-ru-ka _," he sings affectionately, wrapping an arm around his idiot in utter disdain.

They lie there for a few moments, the heat between them cooling off and Haru snuggles closer, and Rin thinks for a moment he's fallen asleep. But then, Haru starts to swirl his fingers on Rin's stomach, trailing up and down in unspecified, tickling patterns.

Slowly, he moves further down, reaching Rin's waistband and drawing on the sides of his hips. Then he _tugs_ and the little glimmer in his eyes goes straight to Rin's cock.


	20. Chapter 20

Naked. Alright. Haru was _good_ at naked. If getting naked was an Olympic sport, he'd be swimming in gold medals right now. It wasn't even the first time he'd been naked in front of Rin. So why was he so nervous not that they were actually supposed to be _doing things_ with it? This completely served him right for being a cocky little shit in the showers at the hotel.

Rin helped out by kicking his trousers from around his knees to the floor, now lying there in just his underwear. Really rather _strained_ underwear.

"Um…" he hums, ghosting his fingers over Rin's hipbone.

"I think it's only fair if you take yours off too, right?" Rin suggests, a sultry tone to his voice even as he comfortingly squeezes Haru around the waist.

He can't think of an appropriate reason to disagree, so he silently unfastens the button in his pants and begins to roll them down, the tight fabric catching awkwardly on his calves and he has to bring his legs into the air to tug at the ankles. Rin chuckles beside him.

"Stop it!" he tries not to whine, roughly nudging Rin with his elbow, and being entirely correct when Rin makes a defensive comment about how _cute_ Haru is.

_Cute_ is a term that should be reserved for kittens, small children and Rin with his pillow. Nanase Haruka is none of these things. Therefore, he is not _cute_ in the slightest. It's a comment he usually chooses to ignore, but in a situation like _this_, he feels the need to fight back.

Or, at least he would if Rin hadn't already decided to silence him with a kiss. A deep kiss, too, his tongue sticking right into his mouth and battling with his. Well, whatever, at least it was a distraction from Rin rubbing his crotch up against his leg, and suddenly he feels _guilty_ for how hard his boyfriend is, and knows it's been like that for a while.

He thinks, belatedly, that maybe they should have put this to an actual discussion before Rin let Haru grab him in the doorway, capture him in a kiss and then drag him upstairs – where everything dissolved into hell as soon as Rin was on top of Haru on the bed. Don't they have to decide which one of them will be the _woman_? From the noises he hears Nagisa making, he's not sure if he wants that or not. Is it a permanent position? Can they not… you know… _swap_?

Rin, apparently discontent with Haru's general lack of response, breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes.

"Stop being so _worried_, Haru."

And it's not that he's _worried_, he _does_ want this. He's _supposed_ to be a little be nervous, right? Rin is waiting for a response.

"I'm fine," he half lies, because he's not exactly _fine_. _Fine_ would indicate he can go about this smoothly without feeling like he's about to choke on his own breath every time Rin even _accidentally_ touches him. So _fine_ he is not. Just about coping, would be more appropriate. "Keep going," he adds.

Rin grins and dives into the nick of his collarbone, kissing and licking away and Haru can't help but shudder. One hand goes to tweak one of Haru's nipples and the other finds his hand, bringing it up to Haru's mouth and guiding two fingers inside.

He's seen porn, he's read Nagisa's questionable fanfiction, he knows how this goes.

Rin continues to kiss him, moving down from his collar and licking more gently at his unoccupied nipple. Haru gets to work sucking his own fingers, so Rin's hand is free to move down and palm at his loin.

"Good boy," he purrs, apparently pleased with what he finds. Haru's not so sure the affectionate praise is really suitable, but Rin sounds happy, so he can go with it.

Rin lets up and lies back down on his back, as close to the middle of the bed as possible. "Do you know what you have to do?"

Haru nods, not quite trusting his words considering he's only just got his facial muscles under control.

"You we don't have to go _that_ far –"

Haru cuts him off by placing his shaking hand on Rin's clothed cock.

Really, Rin would just settle for handjobs or something right now, just as long as he can get off. But Haru seems fairly adamant that someone's going to get a dick up their ass tonight, so what can he do?

"There's lube in the drawer, Haru," he says softly, Haru now kneeling between his spread legs reaches over and takes the bottle. "This doesn't really work if I'm still wearing boxers."

Haru throws him a look and looks like he's about to rip Rin's underwear to _shreds_ before he stops, suddenly, looking down at Rin like _he's_ the awkward virgin here. "Is this alright?"

"_Yes_, Haru," Rin sighs, exasperated, because wasn't this fucking kid making jokes about sucking his dick not two hours ago?

Slowly, Haru inches the slightly dampened shorts down Rin's hips and Rin has to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he's finally freed. He keeps a cautious eye on Haru's expression, all wide eyed with the tip of his tongue peeking out. Not terrified. He can relax while Haru makes room to get rid of the shorts altogether.

"So I just…?" Haru almost whimpers, hand hovering above Rin's arousal.

"It's a dick, Haru. You have one. Just do your thing."

"But what about… the… uh…"

"I can do that for you, if you want," he says, though it's not exactly the ideal sexy situation. Then again, like _any_ of this is going to plan.

"No… I can do it," and he gulps, _gulps_.

A trembling hand wraps around him with a _schlick_, and Rin didn't realise just how _wet_ he was in anticipation. Haru's eyes are screwed tightly shut and he's holding his breath, but Rin lets him ease his way into it. The cap of the lube clicks open, and Rin helpfully brings his knees up and out.

Haru looks away. Haru _looksafuckingway_.

"Oi!" he barks.

"Sorry…" Haru says, and for a brief moment a flicker of fear crosses his face again as he wets his fingers with the thin gel.

"It's alright, Haru," Rin soothes, like he's not the one about to be invaded.

Haru's fingers are long and delicate as he nervously loosens Rin. Rin finds that he's the one having to whisper "shh" and "don't be so tense" when really, in all his experience, this should be the other way around.

"Rin… I…"

"What is it?" he asks, bored with Haru's confusion.

"I can't."

And they have _not_ come this far for him to pull out now.

Not that he's even in yet.

Haru reads his expression like a book. "No. I mean. I _can't_," Haru wails, gesturing his hands around his groin.

Oh.

"Let me help," he says, aiming at gentle but hitting salacious right on the head as he takes Haru's hand and pulls him up the bed. "Lie down, relax."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Made you hard, obviously."

"…How?"

"Well," and he can't _believe_ he has to voice this, but it's Haru, so he will. "I was going to give you a blow job."

Haru just blinks.

"Is that alright?"

"Um…"

He's a bit put out by his hesitancy, because surely this is something that is _universally_ appreciated, and Rin's been told on several occasions he has quite the knack for it. He's good with his mouth. He's a singer, after all.

"Teeth," Haru says, the single word sounding like a shudder as he looks intently at Rin's mouth.

"…Haru. It's not like I'm going to bite it off. _Trust me_," because he wants it available to play with in the future, too.

He gets to work, ignoring the purely _pained_ sounding moan that Haru lets rip at the highest volume he's ever heard come from his boyfriend, because he's only touching with his _tongue_ at this point.

He comes to truly appreciate Haru's obsession with pineapple.

"Ri_nnn_," Haru moans, _finally_ seeming to be enjoying the night as he bucks involuntarily into Rin's mouth.

That'll do, he supposes. Because as much as he'd like to carry on, he doesn't think either of them are going to last much longer.

He grabs a condom and goes to put it on Haru, but Haru grabs his wrist and he looks up to nothing less than an _offended_ expression.

"I don't _have_ anything, you know!"

"I just thought you'd want… cleaner… you _know_," but no, Haru doesn't know, so he casts the foil packet aside and lies down, spreading his legs.

"Come here?" he holds out his arms and Haru obediently lies on top of him. He strokes Haru's cock gently, fearful of it retreating again, as he gives Haru a long, loving kiss, and adjusts to guide Haru inside.

"Easy, easy," he soothes as Haru's breath catches in his throat, like he's having trouble just three inches in.

Haru pauses and adjusts, biting his lip and pushing the rest of the way in himself. Rin grins up at him and locks his ankles around Haru's back. "Good?"

"Yes."

It's two questions and two answers in one. A simultaneous "does it feel nice?" and "are you ok?"

Rin pulls him in, arms tight around him with a quick kiss exchanged before Haru gives an experimental thrust and tucks his face into Rin's neck, holding him like a lifeline as he gets braver with his movements.

"Jerk me off, Haru," he instructs gently, all too aware of the fact that Haru might not even hear him over the noises he's making, and he might end up doing this himself after all.

He does listen, thankfully, and grabs hold of Makoto without a hint of the trepidation he's had since they got home.

"Don't hold back."

It's not like Haru could hold back even if he wanted to. Well, maybe he _does_ want to, because Nagisa and Rei always manage to drag this on for _ages_ and he's been here less than a minute, and he's kind of disappointed, mostly in himself. But he can reflect on that later, as the brief thoughts become a hazed mess, shot out in white as he falls over the edge and inadvertently sinks his teeth into Rin's shoulder and squeezes hard on his dick.

Rin hisses but doesn't make a move to shrug him off, doesn't even grunt out a noise of frustration that Haru hasn't tossed him off yet. He comes down from his high still sunk into him, and tenderly licks at the bruise he's made and finishes him off in a flurry of hip bucks and a loud "Har_uuu_!"

Haru pants in his arms as Rin disentangles his ceased up legs and lays comfortably. He's beginning to feel uncomfortably wet and nudges Haru's neck with his nose to get his attention.

"Mmrf," is all Haru can muster, so he lets him take another few minutes to calm down. Sheets can be washed, he decides, and it's not like they've done this _in_ the bed.

"Let me get you in the shower, Haru," he says as quietly and as calmly as possible as he lifts Haru's hips up and off and out of him.

Haru hangs off him under the water of the large shower head and side jets in the wet room, plenty of room for them both yet he's almost completely flushed against Rin, who's scared to move the arm from around his waist for fear of him falling.

Keeping Haru standing is increasingly difficult when they're away from the water, and Rin has to drip all over the bathroom while he hurriedly dries his partner off, getting at least the excess wet out of his hair and rubbing his body down, at least one of Haru's arms around his neck at all times.

"Alright, bed," he whispers, cupping Haru's face and giving him the smallest kiss to the nose.

"Carry me."

Rin's not too sure if this is a joke or if Haru is deadly serious, but Haru's struggling so much to even stand and his eyes have been closed since they got out of the shower, so he fits one arm around his thighs and hoists him up, having to jiggle a little to get Haru's legs wrapped around him securely, but he's surprisingly light and it's not hard to hold him up while he peels back the quilt, settling him down before he goes to dry himself off, and then cuddles in on the other side. Haru has rolled over, taking his natural sleeping position, so Rin scoots in to spoon him.

He almost wishes he'd insisted on pyjamas, boxers at the least, because he just _knows_ he's going to embarrass himself in the morning, but right now, he's just too in love to care.


	21. Chapter 21

These were _not_ the post coital morning after cuddles Rin had been envisioning.

In fact, there weren't even any cuddles involved.

"R_iii_n, wake _up_," he hears Haru whine, an almost petulant tone to his voice, for at least the third time. He's been trying to ignore him.

"Go back to _sleep, _Haru," he says, cracking one eye open and reaching out for Haru, who's kneeling over him. "Did you not _hear_ the wind earlier on? I've hardly slept –"

"But _Rin_."

He sounds so desperate, Rin can't help but be concerned. He's probably not getting back to sleep anytime soon either, not with the effect Haru's weight is having over his crotch. "What's wrong?" he asks, grittier than intended, but he can tell by the light filtering into the room that it's not even 8am yet. He rests his hands on Haru's thighs, only slightly surprised to find polyester instead of skin, and can't help but roll his eyes.

_This fucking kid_.

"The pool is…" his voice wavers. "Well, you'll have to come and see."

"Don't make me get _up_," Rin whines, even as he pulls himself forward and rests his head against Haru's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Something in the back of his mind tells him that if it's something to do with the pool and Haru isn't in the pool – doesn't even seem to be wet – it's probably at least a little bit important. "Can you at least pass me the water?"

Haru reaches past him, picking up the bottle on the bedside table while Rin yawns. He takes a large gulp, watched intently by Haru, who seems desperate to hurry him along whilst irritating him as little as possible. Considerate, given the circumstances.

"I think I deserve a kiss as well, getting up for you," he says, probably cheeky and probably pushing Haru's patience, but he gets a quick closed mouth peck for his efforts. "Alright, I'm awake."

No sooner are the words out of his mouth than Haru is out of his lap and heading towards the balcony doors. He follows, grabbing his robe of the back of his chair that sits at what _some_ people would call a vanity. Rin likes to refer to it as his Rock Star Grooming Station. There's a chilly breeze when Haru opens the doors, the after effects of the storm a little way off towards the coast that had caused god awful gusts of wind to rattle his windows still lingering.

"Look!" Haru says, grabbing Rin's hand and pointing out towards the pool.

He'd be more inclined to appreciate the affection if he wasn't having the air ripped out of him by the sight he sees before him.

"Where are your pool nets? I can't swim in _that_," Haru sounds almost angry.

But it's such a _beautiful_ thing.

The pool is full of cherry blossoms.

"That's _amazing_," Rin sighs, wistfully. He can see Haru's cocked eyebrow from his peripheral vision.

He doesn't even _have_ a cherry blossom tree out back, these must have been carrier from a neighbouring house or pathway, but there's not even any in sight from where he stands.

"I love cherry blossoms," Rin finally explains.

Haru refrains from making a "sap" comment, but at least it explains the pink soap in all of the bathrooms. It's all well and good, but Haru wants to _swim_.

"Rin," he demands, with just the single word.

Rin squeezes his hand. "Just swim in the cherry blossoms, Haru."

Is this guy nuts?

"_I'd_ swim in the cherry blossoms," Rin continues.

Well that changes things, doesn't it? "Swim with me, then."

Rin looks torn. "It's still pretty cold though… and with this wind…"

"Just a few minutes?"

"Urgh, _fine_, the things I do for you," Rin relents, and Haru is pulled closer and backed up against the railing as Rin initiates a kiss. Haru lets him have his fill – it's holding up his swimming, but Rin is smiling against his lips, and he likes that.

He's a little perturbed, to say the least, when he follows Rin down stairs and out through the sunroom to the pool that Rin hasn't bothered to stop and pick up his swimsuit.

"You're skinny dipping?" he asks.

"It's my pool, I can skinny dip if I want. It's not like anyone can see in… unless someone's climbing the burglar tree, but the only one idiot enough to do that is standing right here," he teases, and Haru can't even bring himself to be a little bit ashamed at his desperate attempts to get a swim – things had worked out pretty well, because of it.

"What if someone comes…?"

"Again, the only one idiot enough to show up before lunch time is already here. Relax, Haru. You can get naked too, if you want."

He considers for a moment. It _would_ be rather… uh… _nice_ to be _naked_ in the _pool_ with _Rin_, but… "I like the way these feel," he says, as he touches his own thigh and plucks some of the fabric between his thumb and finger.

"That's fine," and Rin grins, "I like the way you look in them."

"Pervert," Haru hears himself muttering, automatically.

Rin doesn't seem offended though, and simply drops his hand to spank him, _spank him_ and then grabs him around the waist. The next second, he's been lifted off the ground and Rin's arm is under his knees.

"Hold your breath," Rin warns, quickly, before Haru is thrown a few feet out and into the pool, submerging under the pink petals. He can hear Rin laughing even under the water.

"I thought you were meant to be getting in?" he scowls, though he can't really bring himself to be mad. There's something _nice_ about trusting Rin so much with his body. Somehow, being manhandled requires even more trust in him than sex, and he likes that it comes so naturally.

"How cold is it?"

"Oh… you know, not so bad if you do it quickly."

And Rin bursts into laughter again, apparently _very_ pleased with his little stunt. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Haru watches shamelessly while Rin, equally shameless, dumps his robe on a chair and dives in. It's a little rusty – obviously out of practice – but the movements are all there to show he was probably once pretty good. He swims over to Haru and catches him quickly by the hips, almost as if he's afraid Haru will swim off without him and he won't be able to catch up. Haru kisses him, and Rin's eyes widen like it's something they've never done before, before they close and he embraces it.

"It's fucking freezing," Rin finally says.

"Wuss," Haru retorts, slipping away quickly when Rin goes to grab him again.

"Hey! Come back! I need you to keep me warm!" Rin protests.

And maybe, _maybe_, if he hadn't been _thrown_ into the pool, he'd be feeling more generous and let Rin have his romantic moment kissing and cuddling in a pool of cherry blossoms. But he's not.

"You'll have to catch me," he says, letting his voice ring high and deliberately teasing.

Rin can't catch him. Haru knows Rin can't catch him just as much as Rin obviously knows he can't catch him, from the dejected look that slides over his face before his eyes flash with competition.

It becomes a game of tactics. Haru is faster but Rin isn't half bad at guessing which direction he's going to turn in. They dart back and forth, and Haru's feeling pretty warmed up, either from the swimming or from the rush that _naked Rin_ is chasing him, or both, but Rin's not looking so sure.

"Your lips are turning blue," Haru says as he approaches, and promptly kisses him, even though he's a little numb to kiss back.

Rin's a little bit stunned for the second time that morning. Haru, he's learned, is a hesitant kisser, and there's usually some kind of demand or other warning before he'll slowly lean in. He's affectionate after sex, apparently. Something to look forward to.

"We can go in, I don't mind," Haru tells him gently, sort of looking a little sorry.

"Finished having your fun with me, you little shit?"

Haru cocks his head and his eyes glitter. "Maybe."

_Well then_.

It's a little humiliating, getting out of the pool naked and all cold and shrunken like this, but he can cope with it. He's embarrassed himself much more than this in front of Haru already.

"I think," he says, and pauses just long enough for Haru to slip in with a "don't strain yourself", "that a nice, hot, soak is what I need right now," and dries off with the towels Haru had brought out earlier. "Wouldn't care to join me, would you?"

There's a slight splash as Haru comes to a sudden hault in the water, looking up at him with those glittering lustful eyes again. "Whatever," he shrugs, swimming to the edge. Rin offers him a hand and gives him the towel while he gets his robe back on.

Steam filters into the bedroom as the bath runs. Rin's still feeling cold, but Haru's doing his best to share his body heat. Rin decides he might like this sweet, loveable Haru almost as much as he likes Haru's calming radiance, however sarcastic or teasing he's being on the surface. As if he _needs_ a reason to incite more sex, this attention is definitely a bonus. Actually, they should probably talk about that…

Rin steps in first while Haru peels down his soggy jammers, and the skin underneath looks especially pale from where the wetness has prevented him warming up. He stands at the edge of the bath, looking a little lost.

"Sit between my legs," Rin instructs. It's a nice, large, corner shaped bath. Plenty of room for the both of them to be in and not even touch. But Rin wants to touch.

He pulls Haru against his chest and kisses lightly down the side of his neck and along his shoulder. "Nice?" he asks.

Haru hums an affirmative and turns his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Rin to kiss.

"So… last night… did you enjoy it?" Haru suddenly asks, head still turned away from Rin, but Rin figures he's a little more comfortable this way, so he lets it go.

"I was about to ask you that," he tries to make his voice gentle, because Haru feels tense against him.

"Did you?" he asks again: demanding, insecure.

"Very much. You seemed to too, once you'd calmed down a bit."

Haru gives a curt nod. "I feel like a bit of an idiot."

"Hmm, you're my idiot," Rin smiles, kissing his neck again, even though he can tell he's being serious. "It was your first time. It's fine."

"Pfft," Haru breathes, like he's genuinely offended. "I'm _inexperienced_, not naïve. You can tell me, you know, if I wasn't that good."

Rin chooses his words carefully. He doesn't want to be dishonest. "Well, you're right. You're inexperienced. Plenty of time for that. It was still special."

"I thought it was meant to be this big, romantic, life changing moment." Rin can't help but chuckle slightly. "Not so… awkward and…"

"And?"

"Nothing. I thought you'd want it to be more…"

"More like those ridiculous fics you've been reading? Don't get your hopes up. That's not real life. I like this," and he wraps his arms tighter and kisses again, "just as much, for when I want to love you."

Rin can feel Haru's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulps. "L-love?"

Well, he's probably dropped himself in this one. "I know it's… early. But you're easy to love."

"I'm _not_," Haru snorts, and it's not modesty, he's being honest. Rin can kind of see why, too.

"Well _I _think you're easy to love. I feel good when you're around and I miss you when you're not."

"Hmm," is Haru's response, like he's contemplating something.

Rin doesn't push for it, instead bringing some warm water up and over Haru's exposed knees, alternating letting go with each arm to gently stroke at his legs. He can wait.


	22. Chapter 22

**Woke up to this**, Rin posts, snapping a picture of his petal filled pool before agreeing to let Haru get to work cleaning it out. He knew he should probably offer to help, or something, but Haru working away in a tight white tank top and rolled up capris was a sight he was enjoying from the warmth of the sunroom, nursing the last of the smoothie Haru had made him for breakfast. He follows up on the post a few minutes later with a picture of Haru, captioned **Look at him, working hard.**

New comment: You post an awful lot about him for just a PA.

New comment: He's obviously not just a PA anymore, though.

New comment: Drawing it out to stay in the spotlight – disgusting.

New comment: It's young love! Leave them alone.

New comment: There's probably a reason for it.

New comment: Don't even know who that guy really is yet. He never posts anything.

New comment: He's a good guy. I went to middle school with him.

New comment: They look good tog –

But Rin cuts off the line he's reading to glance back up. Went to middle school with him? He checks the name, and calls out to Haru.

"Do you know a Shigino Kisumi, Haru?"

There's a distant nod in response and Haru sets his net down, walking over, a slight scowl on his face. Rin pulls him down into his lap, holding the phone in front of them both.

"I went to grade school with him, and Sousuke," he explains, "At least, I think it's him."

"Pink hair? Tall? Friend stealing bastard?"

"Pink hair and tall, _yes_… what's with that last part?" he squeezes around Haru's middle, feeling the tension.

"Nothing…" and Rin decides to let it go.

"Do you know what his name means in English?" Rin asks, pulling Haru sideways in his lap. He shrugs. "[Kiss me]".

"What?"

"[Kiss me],"

"Yes, that's his name," Haru frowns.

"[Kiss me]," and Rin leans in, cupping Haru's jaw and giving him a light but meaningful kiss to the lips.

"Yes that's very nice, you were meant to be explaining," Haru pulls away, a hand pushing Rin's shoulder. Rin grabs it, gentle but firm, and moves back in for another kiss, longer this time. "_Rin_," Haru scolds.

Rin decides he likes this game. He'll save this for later. "[Kiss me]," he says again, kissing a path along Haru's jaw.

Haru's tank top has ruffled up over his abs with the curve of his position in Rin's lap, and Rin finds he can't help but tickle his fingers along the folds of the fabric, resulting in a squirm and a suppressed giggle. This boy was so cute. He holds out his phone with the front facing camera, taking a picture of their hold on each other.

"Are you putting that online?" Haru asks, curious.

"Nope, this is just for me," Rin smiles, getting another picture when he kisses Haru's cheek.

Haru falls silent, contemplative, and hooks puts an arm around Rin's neck, leaning his cheek on the top of his head. Rin takes another picture. "What are you thinking?" he asks.

"Would it help if I posted pictures too?"

Rin's a little taken aback, if he's being honest. After last night's request for more privacy, he hadn't thought Haru was that keen on being broadcast. "There's no pressure. I know it's sneaky but this is pretty much just free advertising. It's a reputation thing too, though. You'd probably end up with more modelling work if you did. Did you enjoy it, by the way? Would you do more?"

"It… wasn't bad," Haru replies. Rin has an inkling the pool had a significant role to play in that. Haru had taken to it so _naturally._

"I bet your pictures come out great. You looked so good. When we get them back for your portfolio I might have to blow a couple up for the office."

"That's… uh… kinda creepy, actually."

"Well you could always just stand there in the flesh looking beautiful for me whenever I'm writing."

"You'd just be distracted."

"Mm, I'm meant to be looking over things for the summer festivals right now, but I've been busy watching you."

"Pervert."

"I can't help it. I like you in this top…" and he runs his hands over Haru's front, pulling him closer.

"Maybe I should just take it off then?"

"You're so naughty," Rin teases, giving a kiss to his cheek. "Come on. We should both get back to it."

_Naughty, huh?_ Haru contemplates the word. He's been called many things in his life, usually along the lines of "quiet" or "shy". Never _naughty_. Nagisa was always the "naughty" one of their group. He wouldn't want to make a reputation of it… but maybe for Rin…

"What about my pants?" he asks.

"Like I said, Haru, it's totally private back here. And I _certainly_ don't mind if you want to get naked for me."

He can't help it. He's blushing. Heat searing uncontrollably through his cheeks as Rin dances a hand up his inside leg. Oh _god_ if he goes any higher…

"Too much?" Rin enquires gently, stilling his hand and Haru lets out the breath he's been holding. "You look worried again."

He really needs to learn to control that.

"I'm fine," he insists. Rin raises a worried eyebrow and brings both hands to Haru's waist. "Honest."

"Well, come on, anyway. Things to do, pretty boy."

Rin stands up, somehow still managing to hold onto Haru around the waist. He's impressed with how effortlessly Rin can take his weight. He sort of wants to indulge in it more. But… maybe later. He has a pool to clean. And a camera phone to figure out.

He doesn't really understand the media campaign Mikoshiba's got them running. But Rin and the band have had several talk show requests in light of recent headlines, and they've had to add an extra date to their short summer tour due to increased demand, so something must be working on the advertising front at least. The plan is to make an official announcement when the Ties billboards and magazine articles are out and people start to recognise Haru.

"'Matsuoka Rin dates upcoming model' makes a better headline than 'Matsuoka Rin dates crap burglar'," Rin had explained, so he sort of gets it, why they're timing it like this. Mikoshiba says it's to protect them from a tabloid backlash, and that all of Rin's posts online act as a cushion with how much support they're generating.

If it's to protect Rin, he can handle it.

He finishes up with the pool and dumps the petals in the bin and the net in the small storage shed in the garden, and goes in search of his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. He likes that word.

He might make his _boyfriend_ lunch, before he asks his _boyfriend_ for a ride home. And then he'll kiss his _boyfriend_ on the lips as he says goodbye and –

Oh. He's going to miss him

Maybe he'll have that kiss now.

"Rin?" he calls out to the first floor landing as he makes his way to the office. He's considered checking the music room, because Rin's been humming idly to himself all morning, like he wants to write, but the paper work is pressing.

He's not in the office… maybe he'll try the bedroom next, the laptop was up there, last he knew.

"Ri – oh. Oh, Rin-Rin…" he mumbles affectionately.

**He was supposed to be working**, he types tentatively to go with the picture he's just taken: Rin slumped out across the bed with the laptop balanced precariously on his chest. With a shaking thumb he submits the post to the net.

Removing the laptop disturbs him. "Haru?"

"Maybe I woke you up a little too early after all, hmm?"

Rin gives a tired nod and holds his arms open invitingly, almost _expectantly_, Haru decides, and who's he to say no when Rin is looking so cute? He slips into the offered space, tangling his legs with Rin's.

"Did you get everything done?" he asks.

"Pfft, no," Rin replies, like it was a stupid question. "I'll call Sousuke later for help with the line ups… are you staying over tonight?"

"I… uh… wasn't planning on it. I need to tell the others about the shoot yesterday. But…"

"Go on?"

He turns his head to the side – it's an unconscious movement, just automatic when he's struggling to voice something. Rin, thankfully, is still too out of it to press further, simply resting his head into Haru's neck.

"You smell so good… let me nap a bit and then I'll take you home, alright? I'll just call round to Sousuke's before coming home. I'll text you if I'm staying the night, so you're not showing up to an empty house at dawn tomorrow."

"Why would you stay the night?" why would he even _want_ to spend the night? _How _could he even spend the night, Haru doubts he'll take his pillow…

Haru's face suddenly hardens before him.

"Just if we're working late… He lives way out and the roads there aren't lit. I don't like driving back in the dark, it's dangerous."

Haru's lips twitch down in a frown and he leans up and off of Rin, much to the latter's disappointment. He studies him carefully, no longer tired. "Haru..? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, far too quickly.

Rin doesn't believe him one little bit. He flips their positions, pinning Haru to the bed, and he still can't get over how _light_ this boy is. He takes a moment to idly brush his protruding ribs while he considers his words.

"You're worried about me hanging out with Sousuke, aren't you," he states. "You know, he's alright with this, _us_. He even joked with me the other day about things going on in the suite he gave us. To be honest, I don't think he ever believed there was nothing going on… I've been crushing pretty hard on you."

Haru's eyes waver a little, but he turns his head to the side, letting out a frustrated sigh. "That's not it."

"Then you'll have to tell me, then. Or I can't make it better. You can tell me anything, Haru. Even if you're being a shit, I'd rather that than have you bottle it up."

Haru wriggles under Rin, just slightly, just enough for Rin to get the hint. He moves to lie next to him, arm across his body.

"Will you be sleeping?" Haru asks, quietly.

Rin doesn't really understand where this is going. "Well… probably not. I don't really intend to stay late… it's just if we get writing. I usually take Fuwa – my pillow, if I'm staying over on purpose."

Haru, just as suddenly as he'd pulled this mood, softens under Rin's hold. "Oh. Okay then," he says simply, and turns his head towards Rin.

Rin contemplates. "Haru… were you _jealous_?"

Haru's lack of response says it all.

_This fucking kid_.

"_You_, are the cutest thing _alive_, Nanase Haruka. I mean, you're an absolute idiot, too, but we've already established that," Rin swoons, bringing his arm tight around his boyfriend.

He's flattered, really, a little concerned, but a little jealousy never goes amiss, even if he does think it's ridiculous.

"Did you think I'd be cuddling up to Sousuke for some sleep?"

"Yes," Haru says, flatly, looking away, embarrassed.

"That's just you, idiot. And maybe my parents, when I was like, six. The only time I've passed out on Sousuke – or anyone – is when I've been drunk to my balls."

"I… kinda like that."

"Feel special?"

"Mm," Haru hums, and Rin finds his hand.

"Gonna cuddle me while I nap?"

Haru looks, for a second, like he's about to say no. "You're so annoying," he mumbles instead, even while he rolls to his side and shoves his arm under Rin's neck. "Let's swap, for a bit."

Rin understands. Haru wants to be the big spoon.

He won't complain.


	23. Chapter 23

"I saw your picture today, Haru-chan," Makoto tells him when Haru gets home, having spent a few extra minutes kissing Rin in the car outside the house. "Was that Rin's idea?" he asks, and Haru decides his tone is suspicious.

"He was asleep," Haru deadpans his reply. Makoto doesn't push further, simply moving his bowl of crisps from his arm of the couch to the middle seat, where Haru knows he's welcome to share.

Haru goes to ditch his – actually, is this Rin's? – jacket in the bedroom. He's gotten so used to just sliding his way into Rin's clothing that he's forgotten which ones are actually his. He's pretty sure the t-shirt Rin was wearing today was one of his own that had been left over and washed. Maybe Rin's not so sure anymore, either.

Nagisa and Rei aren't home yet, they both have afternoon classes, and he knows Makoto will be leaving within the hour for the high school swim club, where he's been coaching. It sort of feels… odd, knowing that he'll have several hours to spend just doing _nothing_ if he wants to. He hasn't done _nothing_ in the last few weeks at all. He's either had Rin or the pool to occupy him during the day, and spent rowdy evenings being badgered by Nagisa for stories of Rin.

The blonde's blog has quickly become more popular in the few days since Rin started posting photos of Haru. Long-time followers have recognised Haruka from older pictures and anecdotes and made the connection pretty quickly. Nagisa has been good, though, and only confirmed, that _yes, it's the same guy_. Haru's pretty proud of him, if he's being honest. But, like all of them, Nagisa is also growing up.

"HAARUU-CHAAN!" echoes through the house in the early evening, and Haru decides to retract that statement immediately. "You have to tell me _everything_!"

"I promised Makoto I'd wait till he gets back," Haru calmly insists as he tries to detangle himself from his younger friend who, somehow, always manages to lace his limbs with whichever human he's targeted at any particularly moment. Haru's grown so subconsciously used to it he's not even all that shaken by the close contact anymore.

"Not _just_ the photo shoot, Haru-chan. Everything else, too!"

"I haven't _done_ anything else," Haru insists, because seriously, the only other exciting thing he's done is swim and – oh.

Oh no.

"You slept over at his house last night," Nagisa sings. _Shit. _"And you're _both_ posting pictures from the bedroom."

"It's only been one each," Haru huffs, Nagisa exaggerating as usual.

"Ah, so the first one Rin posted _was_ in the bedroom," he cackles. "And just _what_ _else_ weren't you wearing under the sheets, hmmm?"

Haru begins to feel nervous. Nagisa is going to _know_. Nagisa probably _already_ knows.

"Nothing!" he says, far too quickly, and _shit_.

Nagisa's grin slips into a smirk.

"I mean. Um. PJs. Shorts. We were _tired._"

"Too much activity so early in the day, hmmm?"

"It wasn't like that!" Haru can feel his palms beginning to sweat as Nagisa gives him a visual scrutinising, as if there'll be some kind of outward evidence of last night's jaunts.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. I'm just messing with you," he assures. At least, it's supposed to be assurance. "Don't be so _embarrassed_, you and Makoto know _everything_ about Rei and mine's sex life."

"_Nagisa!_" Rei squeaks.

Haru silently huffs his way past them to the kitchen, resenting his body for flushing so badly. Rei joins him to help prepare vegetables, which he appreciates, though it often slows down the process with how precisely he has to measure before he chops. He's learned to tolerate Rei's quirks just as much as Nagisa's.

Sousuke's watching him, closely, he can feel it, the burn of his eyes as he tries to walk casually through the large lounge to the work area Sousuke has set up, with view of the perfectly landscaped garden. He notices, for the first time, the small fountain trickling down some rocks among one of the flower beds. Haru's rubbing off on him.

There's a problem, though. Walking _casually_ isn't quite going so well.

Matsuoka Rin doesn't bottom for just anyone.

Sousuke cocks his head and gives a sly smile. "Being bent over by a burglar? Your standards are slipping."

Rin, despite his irritation and embarrassment, can't help but grin as he fumbles and fails at finding a witty response. At least Sousuke doesn't seem _angry_ with him.

Not that his sex life is any of his business.

"You're really serious about him, aren't you?" Sousuke hums after a while drawing up track lists.

Rin nods, an uncontrollable grin coming to his face. "I love him."

"That's… probably a bit much, so soon."

"Well _you_ wouldn't understand."

Sousuke just shrugs. Rin knows it doesn't bother him that he's never kept up a serious relationship – never gotten close enough to anyone to fall in love. Sousuke is focused and driven with his work.

"You don't need a distraction, not when we're doing so well," he says, calmly but sternly.

"He's _not_ a distraction," not when he can tear his eyes away, that is. "He makes me feel…" _hmm_. He's not so sure on the word. He lets his smile do the talking for him.

"The passion will burn out."

Rin doesn't think so. Not with how selective and sparing Haru is with his affection. Rin will never grow tired of the feeling of fingers grazing his arm in fondness during a conversation or as they pass each other when walking. Or how he'll sit too close to him on the couch, which Rin has come to understand means he wants to cuddle. And how he'll give a long sigh when Rin decides to cuddle even without a prompt, like he's annoying him, all the while going limp in his arms.

"I need him," Rin settles to say.

Sousuke just rolls his eyes in the way that only a lifelong best friend and honorary big brother can, and Rin' seen that smile before.

"Haru has this friend…" he starts.

"No."

"What… I was just gonna say…"

"Nope."

"I think the two of you would really get along... –"

"Not a chance in hell, Rin."

"Oh, come on, Sou!" Rin whines, immediately hating how easily his best friend can read his intentions.

"I'm not gay, Rin."

Rin rolls his eyes and squares his shoulders, making himself look larger. "'I appreciate _aesthetics,_'" he quotes, in a perfected imitation.

"And surely if this guy was gay too, he'd have already hooked up with Nanase," Sousuke defends, arms folded in exasperation.

Rin goes to object.

But… _hmm_.

Tachibana is bisexual. Rin knows this because of a brief chat he'd had with Haru, discussing their friends.

"I like that they accept me," Rin had smiled. "I know it's still so controversial here, but they've never acted like… weirded out or anything, even sharing rooms in school. And, I don't have to worry about them eyeing you up," and he'd punctuated with a kiss to his nose, which _did_ things to Haru. He'd falter for a split second, losing control of his stoic mask with a minor hitch of his breath. _So cute_.

"All my friends fancy you," Haru had said, all nonchalant an uncaring. Rin had quirked his eyebrow in question. "Makoto's bi," Haru had shrugged, still as laidback. "I think Rei is, too, but he won't say anything in case Nagisa gets upset. Nagisa gets upset _enough_ when he thinks people are scoping out Rei…"

Rin hadn't had the slightest worry, at the time.

Now, though… _hmm_.

"I think I'll head home as soon as we've finished these," he says, pulling up the final string of dates, a small outdoor festival they were headlining on the coast, performing all three days.

Sousuke gives a subtle smile, but doesn't mention Rin's sudden change in demeanour.

"Matsuoka-san!" Ryugazaki greets in surprise. "Haruka didn't say we were expecting your company tonight."

Rin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh… yeah. I'm kind of… unannounced. I just wanted to see him on my way home."

Ryugazaki smiles and welcomes him inside. "Would you like me to tell him you're here? He and Makoto are in their room."

Rin's stomach twists and he shakes his head. "Can I just… go get him?" he asks, feeling a little rude but the blue haired man just nods his consent.

There's no noise coming from Haru and Tachibana's shared bedroom. Rin takes a breath and gives one small knock, and then pushes the door open with a "Hey – uh…?"

_Uh…_

"Haru?" he asks, tentatively.

His boyfriend looks over his shoulder from where he's stood, facing the wall with his hands braced against it in nothing but his underwear, back arched and looking… shiny. Like he's all oiled up.

"Hey," Haru says easily, like Rin's visit isn't unexpected in the slightest.

"Matsuoka!" Tachibana squeaks, obviously realising the strangeness of the situation from where he stands a few feet behind Haru, with a camera. "We're just… uh… Haru's helping me with my anatomy studies."

"Anatomy studies," Rin repeats, and Tachibana nods furiously.

"Sit down, we're almost done," Haru tells him, looking back to the wall and spreading his legs a little further apart, like he's done this before.

He crosses the room, and, with the desk chair piled high with notebooks, settles for sitting on the end of Tachibana's bunk. The olive haired man looks flushed as he steps in closer to Haru with his camera.

"Tense," he says, gently, and on cue Haru tenses his buttocks and thighs. Tachibana snaps pictures from various angles.

The same thing is repeated with Haru's calves, but there's a pause. Tachibana reaches out and rubs the back of Haru's left knee.

"Rest that," he scolds, and Rin looks at the area. He can't see anything that looks like an injury.

Haru hums an affirmative with a disgruntled shrug, making his friend sigh and turn to Rin.

"Make him take a few days off swimming?" he asks, like he's asking for the moon.

"Is he hurt?" Rin questions in response, looking closer at Haru's leg.

"No," Haru says instantly.

"_Yes_," Tachibana argues back. "It's just a pulled muscle, but you shouldn't aggravate it."

"At least you have something to write about."

Tachibana chuckles softly and turns back to Rin, answering his silent, questioning face calmly. "Haru's my case study, for my class. I… uh… didn't really want to use any of my students for this."

Rin can see why.

Haru steps away from the wall and gives his arms a stretch, turning to Rin like he's just seen him for the first time at all that day. "Hi," he says, with a small smile.

It doesn't fade as Rin reaches out a hand, beckoning him closer. He does so, and Rin rubs the back of his leg, and he _is_ all oiled up. "You're all slimy," he complains.

"Makoto gave me a massage."

"For practice!" Tachibana cuts in.

"…Right," Rin says, after a beat, remembering Tachibana's physiotherapy course. He breaks into a smirk. He can't help it. "At least you're used to posing in your underwear."

"_Rin_," Haru hisses, finally ruffled with the whole situation.

"I'll… uh… give you guys some privacy," Tachibana says with a slightly flustered smile.

As soon as the door clicks, Rin pulls Haru down into his lap, and Haru clearly recalls his lesson on how to straddle Rin with his knees, comfortably sitting back on his legs and putting his arms around his shoulders.

"You didn't tell me you were hurt," Rin says with a frown.

Haru just shrugs. "I only did it today when we went jogging after dinner… I've been neglecting that a bit…" he trails off. "I thought you were texting when you were coming home?"

"And I thought _you'd_ be happier to see me," Rin scoffs, with a teasing tickle on Haru's waist which makes him hide his face in Rin's neck.

"I am happy to see you," he says quietly, mostly muffled, but it makes Rin's heart flutter.

Rin brings him in for a sweet kiss, stroking the slickness of the skin on his back.

"I have a question," he says, a little nervous.

"I'm busy," Haru retorts, taking another kiss, and Rin likes him being greedy, and lets him have his way.

Haru pulls back with a lick of his lips and rests his forehead against Rin's. "What's wrong?"

He coughs a little, securing his arms around Haru. "Have you and Tachibana ever…"

Haru chuckles. _Actually chuckles_, and Rin doesn't know if that's a good or a bad thing. "Idiot_._"

"Hey!" Rin grumbles.

"I had a crush on him in high school," Haru admits, his voice bored.

Rin appreciates the honesty. "But nothing… ever…"

"No… it was just a phase, when I was figuring out I was gay. He's hot, that's all. I was just starting to understand that. But he's my best friend. I could never love him that way."

"Thanks, Haru," Rin breathes, lifting Haru by the thighs and pulling his legs to wrap around his waist.

"You told me off earlier for being jealous of Sousuke," Haru reminds him, slightly mocking. "What brought this on?"

"It was… something Sousuke said, actually."

Haru hums against his chest. "We should set them up…"

Rin was thinking exactly the same thing.


	24. Chapter 24

Rin feels Haru smile against his lips as they take a breath. He smiles back, and it's like a kiss, but sweeter, and ends up making him giggle a little, uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Haru asks, mildly and a little amused.

"Nothing," Rin replies quickly, capturing Haru's mouth in another wet, heavy kiss and moving his hands down to play with the fabric of his tight, black briefs. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"That seems a bit counter-productive," Haru says, even as he pushes his groin into Rin's stomach

Well this is quite the nice surprise. "Eager, are you?" he teases, adjusting the angle so their bulges are pressed together. Haru shudders in his hold, and begins to rock.

"This is probably where we should have started," he mumbles, breathily, as Haru picks up the pace. "Only _someone_ wanted a piece of ass."

Somehow, despite his breathing becoming laboured and a small film of sweat gathering over his body, Haru still manages to shrug. "Sex makes this less weird."

Rin's not sure how he's theorised that, but nor can he bring himself to speculate further on the subject as he feels Haru stiffen and his cock throb against his with his release. With a gasp Haru pushes his face into Rin's neck, wet breath tickling, and he can't help but feel… a little disappointed, actually.

"We need to work on your stamina," he softly scolds, rubbing circles over Haru's hips and ass with his hands.

"Sorry," Haru half-heartedly mumbles. "I have bigger plans for you anyway."

"Oh?" he asks, curious and a little bewildered, and notes that Haru looks complete composed. _Not terrified_. He can't help but kiss his cheek.

"I want to suck your dick."

_Well then_.

Rin gulps. "Right here? Right now?"

"Yes," Haru says curtly, hand already making short work of Rin's button and fly before he can even notice.

Right here. Right now. On his best friend's bed with his three housemates just down the hall.

Somehow, Rin thought moments like these would be a bit more romantic, _special_, rather than that feeling like he's getting up to something _bad_ behind his parents' backs.

"What if we're caught?" he stammers out, as Haru takes him in hand.

"Well can you be quick?"

_Probably_.

Haru slides off him and sinks to his knees. It's probably inappropriate of him to want to take a picture. He takes a few experimental laps, cocks his head in thought, comes to a conclusion, and opens his mouth, looking at Rin in question.

"Teeth," Rin grunts, and rolls his lips over his own in demonstration. Haru mirrors.

"That can't look sexy."

_Au contraire_.

"So I just…?" he descends, the wet of his tongue sliding over Rin's slit, and then he's there, with the head in his mouth. "Like this…?"

The words vibrate around him and he shudders, letting out a lewd moan.

"Be quiet," Haru says, still around him.

_This fucking kid_.

"Use your hand too," he gently instructs, moving his own into Haru's hair as he finds a rhythm of bobbing, sucking and stroking, with the occasional _whip_ of his tongue in his slit or under the head. "Mm, yeah…"

Haru casts his eyes up, searching Rin's expression.

"Mm… you're so good, Haru."

Haru doubts it, but never mind. Rin is making plenty of nice little grunting noises, all the same.

"_Oh, Haru –"_

Rin pushes him away with a rough hand on his shoulder, and he gets a close up view of the warm, white fluid spilling out, hitting him across the cheek, neck and chest. Rin is loud, apparently, when he isn't being kissed quiet.

He's looking down at him, and then all of a sudden sliding off the bed and joining him on the floor on his knees.

"I am _so_ sorry," Rin mumbles, grabbing what Haru hopes to god is _his _t-shirt and not Makoto's from the floor and cleaning him off.

"Why?" Haru asks, because what was the point in a blowjob if he wasn't going to get off on it?

"I should have warned you."

"It's fine," Haru tells him, stroking his shoulder. "It's… hot," he adds, with a turn of his head.

They meet in the middle, leaning in for a hug, heads on each other's shoulders.

"You're noisy," Haru decides to comment.

"D-do you think they heard?"

"Probably," he says, blunt.

"I have to go out there," and he can see the horror on Rin's face as he realises.

"Yu_p_," Haru smirks, popping the p. Rin's head conks onto his shoulder with an embarrassed groan. "It's pretty late… we should probably get a move on with that."

Rin groans again, and Haru watches his eyes cast towards the window.

"Don't be _stupid_," he teases. Because, despite how embarrassing it is, it feels sort of good to give Nagisa a taste of his own medicine.

… Scratch that. Nagisa probably gets off on this sort of thing.

He feels Rin smirk against him, lips to his cheek, and the arm that had been sitting around his lower back moves, the hand slipping into the back of his briefs, cupping his cheek with a squeeze.

"You should probably change these," Rin snickers.

And Haru had genuinely forgotten, but now the mess is cold and he grimaces, pulling up and away and shedding them in a heartbeat. He thinks of reaching for the tissue box on top of one of the dressers… but reaches for the same shirt Rin used to clean up instead. Rin eyes him, and Haru can't bring himself to feel anything about it. He's not embarrassed or uncomfortable or even flattered that Rin's watching him bend over to his bottom drawer for his pyjamas.

"I like your ass," Rin hums, smiling as he zips himself up.

"You _want_ my ass, you mean," Haru quips accidentally. He chews his bottom lip as he pulls his clothes on, but Rin lets out a low chuckle.

"Well, we'll get to that," he says. "But for now, I should probably head off."

"Mm," Haru agrees, and goes to offer his hands to pull Rin up. Rin steps in, too close, and demands a kiss Haru is only too happy to give.

He pauses briefly, eyes closed against Rin's neck in a long, close embrace, to wonder just _when_ he became so okay with this.

"You go first," Rin says, so he does, making his way into the lounge with Rin following behind, walking with his hands on Haru's hips.

Three amused, silent faces greet them and Haru feels Rin tense his grip, embarrassed and nervous. Rei looks away, Makoto smiles softly, and Nagisa just _grins_.

"It's easy to see why you're the vocalist, Rin-chan," he sings in a bright, airy voice.

Haru fully expects Rin to let go and bolt out the door, so his balance wavers a bit when Rin's arms circle him from behind in a tight hug, his forehead hidden into the back of his shoulder while Nagisa snickers.

"Yeah… I'm going to go now," Rin grumbles, and Haru can feel how flushed he is. "Bye," he says with a kiss to Haru's cheek.

"Aww," Makoto says, and Haru shoots him a look.

"You have to kiss him back, Haru-chan!" Nagisa chimes.

"He's right," Rin whispers, hot against his ear.

"Doesn't my mouth deserve a rest?" Haru breathes into his ear, and Rin backs off blushing harder.

"What did he say?" Nagisa demands, loudly, compensating for the whispering.

Rin heads quickly towards the door. "See you!" he throws.

"What did he _say?!_"

"Bye!"

"Rin-chan!"

But the door clicks shut.

Rin pulls up at Haru's and takes the small paper bag off the passenger seat. He gives a single knock on the front door, before letting himself in, because this is _allowed_ now, apparently. At least that's the impression Rin got when just the other day Haru pulled the exact same thing on him.

"Hey," he calls into the house, and immediately receives waves and smiles and greetings from Tachibana and Ryugazaki who are in the lounge. "So where's… –"

"_No_, Nagisa!" he hears, coming from what Rin knows to be the bathroom.

"It's just a _number_, Haru-chan!"

Rin looks towards the others, eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure you want to know…" Tachibana says, fighting a smile.

He walks more warily than he should down to the bathroom, where the door is cracked open enough that he can see Haru and Hazuki stood in there. He's not entirely sure why they decided to hold their argument in the _bathroom_ of all places but… somehow he's not exactly surprised by these two anymore.

"What's going on?" he asks, pushing the door open.

"Rin!" they both turn their heads in a split second, completely in-sync as they squeak his name.

Haru's eyes darken; Nagisa smirks.

"What are you arguing about?"

"Nothing," Haru says.

"You can't call it _nothing_, Haru-chan. That's so _offensive_."

"We're not talking about this!"

"_Guys!_" Rin scolds, arms folded. "Come on, guess what I brought?"

Hazuki's hands dart out to the bag, but Rin raises it up above his head, where the little blonde doesn't have a hope in reaching. "Honestly. You guys are like _children_."

He marches them into the lounge and gives Hazuki a graceless shove into Ryugazaki's lap, who doesn't look all that pleased to have him. Rin plonks down between him and Tachibana, and a pat of his knee summons Haru, who he finally gets to slip a kiss to the cheek to as he sits down on him. It's a tight squeeze on the battered old couch, but necessary.

He pulls the thin book from its bag and holds it face down. Haru looks at him in question.

"You even made the cover," he says softly.

"Hurry _up_!" Hazuki whines, and Rin fights the urge to flash his teeth at him.

"Alright, alright," he turns the catalogue over.

**TIES** reads across the top in big, silver letters that take up a good quarter of the space. Along the bottom and the left side are small blocks of text, detailing the various special offers. The rest of the cover is taken up by a face. Haru's face.

There's a collective gasp.

Haru's hair is slightly damp and frizzy, but it's mostly covered by the lettering of the title anyway. His collarbones just peek out at the bottom of the page, glistening just a little under the words. His lean neck holds his head like a pedestal, and tilts his chin towards something that can't be seen, angling it so that his right eye can only _just_ be made out behind the bridge of his nose. His mouth his slightly open, and it's obviously in a gasp, probably joy.

His eyes take centre stage, glistening, sparkling, wide and just _beautiful_ as he stares lovingly and longingly at whatever he's looking at.

Rin knows this shot. This is the picture taken right when Haru walked into the pool studio, upon his suggestion. "Honestly, his face, you can't miss it!" "Alright, we'll see what we can do." And it had been so, _so_ worth it.

"Wow," Tachibana breathes, breaking the silence.

Haru isn't the most featured model, as he only had pictures done with three outfits, but each one receives a double page spread, taking every angle from a wide shot to a close up zoom in of the _Ties_ logo sitting just below Haru's hip bone in the jammers. There's a shot of his perfect dive into the pool here, too, and another of his head turned perfectly as he takes a breath mid stroke.

Further on in the magazine, a page pulls out into a large poster. On it, is Haru underwater, swimming towards the camera like he's _dancing_, arms flat to his sides as he twists almost upwards, legs together as he kicks them lick a fin, eyes wide open despite his lack of goggles, and a picture perfect stream of bubbles coming from his mouth.

His name is written underneath his body, above the cut out line.

Rin isn't even a little bit jealous that his boyfriend will probably come to adorn the backs of many a teen's bedroom door, probably right next to him, maybe even _replacing_ him.

He wants everyone to know how much he loves this beautiful boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Nagisa tacks the poster to the back of their front door almost immediately after they're all done looking at it. Haru may or may not have quietly voiced his want for some of the jammers he wore in the shoot, to the tune of a chuckle from Rin, who circled his arms tighter around Haru.

"When does this go on sale?" Makoto asked, intelligently.

"It's being distributed tonight, it'll be on the shelves first thing in the morning," Rin explains.

"I'll send some to our parents, Haru."

"_Why?_" is all he can ask, looking up from where he's resting against Rin's shoulder, because _why_ do his fifty-five year old parents want to see their deadbeat son in a bright yellow speedo?

Especially not after Nagisa had loudly proclaimed it looks like a kink item.

"Because they'll be _proud_ of you, idiot," Rin teases, squeezing him.

Haru, really isn't so sure. He's pretty sure modelling, especially _nearly naked_ modelling, was never one of their aspirations for their only son. Modelling is about as far from mathematics as Nagisa is from normal. There have been questions over his"friendship" with one Matsuoka Rin, "Really, Haruka, are you sure it's the real person?" "It's all over his SpaceTube thing… yeah, I'm sure." Which induced a round of fussing and fangirling he really expected his mother of all people to have grown out of by now.

He wonders, briefly, how she'll react when they announce their _relationship_ in a day or so. He already knows how his father will react, and the internal grimace forces him to banish all thoughts on the subject.

"Whatever," he ends up saying, and Rin gives him a sloppy kiss to the cheek and an even _tighter_ squeeze around the middle.

Rin scoots over as soon as Makoto slips himself out of the cramped seat, and brings his legs up for Haru to lie between, against his chest, and he considers having a nap.

"You guys need more seats," Rin complains, idly.

Rei lets out a light chuckle from his end of the couch, but it's slightly awkward. He and Nagisa do a few hours of low paid work each week, Rei in a boutique and Nagisa in a bar, and have their student grants to help out, but only Makoto has a proper income, especially after Haru lost his job at the pool. They had quite the boost for the few weeks Haru was actually working for Rin, but now he feels awkward accepting money for what really is just helping out. Bills are manageable, easily, but expenses like a new suite are out of reach.

"If I update mine, would you want my old one?" Rin asks to the room, catching Haru off guard.

That thing is pure white leather, a large curved sofa and two matching recliner chairs. It must have cost a _bomb_ and Rin is willing to just give it away?

"You don't need a new sofa," Haru scolds, with a poke to the chest.

Rin just shrugs. "I feel like redecorating the lounge. White won't match what I have in mind. And besides, I need something less prone to staining with your chlorine butt all over it."

Haru gives him a purposeful pout, just for a moment. "Sure, we'll have your hand-me-downs," he mumbles. "How did you want to decorate?"

The current theme throughout Rin's home is sleek, monotone and modern. There are splashes of bright red, with his dining chair cushions, breakfast bar stools, and scatter pillows and rug, but everything else is very plain. Clean, Haru decides.

"Just more… colourful. Less like a show home," Rin muses. Haru finds himself agreeing. "And then I think I want to do sort of a surf theme for the back of the house, you know, the kitchen, dining room and sunroom? All looking out at the pool, like we're at the beach. I might even get some sand…"

"Like Australia," Haru interprets. And Rin is _grinning_ at him like he's just declared world peace.

"Yeah," he beams. "I'll take you, some day."

"I'm a sea creature. I'm not meant to fly," Haru can't help but grimace. He's been on a short flight to the North island a grand total of once as a preteen, and flat out refused to even fly on the way home, shamelessly guilt tripping his parents into taking the boat and a train, resulting in a full days' worth of travel. He doesn't regret it one bit.

Rin is laughing at him. Haru doesn't know what's so funny. He scowls.

"And what kind of sea creature are you?" Rin chortles.

"A dolphin," Makoto, Nagisa and Rei chime in unison. Rin is laughing so hard Haru can't even lean on him, one of his ribs might make an escape and poke his eye out.

"Well, at least that's your birthday present sorted," Rin smiles, calming down.

Haru pauses, thoughts whirling. "You can't buy me a _dolphin_!"

"Well, I could, if I wanted," Rin shrugs, because of _course_, Haru's done his accounting. He's not quite sure how much a real life dolphin actually _costs_, but Rin could probably afford to set up his own aquarium. "Nah, something else. You'll see."

"Don't spoil him," Makoto chides, and Haru would be offended if he wasn't busy tucking Rin's hair behind his ear.

"How can you say _anything_ about spoiling him? I've seen your fridge. There's so much mackerel – "

"But he does the cooking," Rei shrugs. And _thank you, Rei_. Ever the voice of intelligence.

Rin's phone rings somewhere under Haru's left leg, and it's a bit of a struggle to get it out, because Haru has decided to be especially difficult and clingy this afternoon. Rin strokes his hair soothingly as he answers Sei's call, figuring it's probably got a lot to do with how their online pages are practically _flooding_ with comments from absolutely everyone who's gone into a news agents this morning and even _glanced_ at the new Ties catalogue on the shelf, not to mention those in Tokyo who have a _billboard_ of Haru, set into three sections, one for each of his outfits and looking absolutely beautiful in each of them.

"Hey," he says into the phone. "Uh huh… uh huh… I have a plan, actually… uh huh… yep. I know… bye."

Haru looks up at him with a huff, demanding explanation. "Just Sei, saying he's all on board and fine with whenever we, you know, _announce_," and he can't help feeling a little excited. "And reminding us about heading out to Tokyo this weekend, rather than Monday. He wants me to be present for the casting for the dancers and swimmers in the video."

"You say this like you assume I'm coming with you," Haru grumbles, but he's just being grumpy. He's been grumpy all day.

Rin decides it's best to just ignore his mood and tighten the blanket around them, from where they're cuddled up on the couch with a mindless show while Haru nurses his sulk. Rin is content enough to just hold him, if this is what he needs. It must all be rather overwhelming. They even made a small appearance in the national news at lunchtime.

"Are the guys free for pizza this evening?" he asks softly, into his hair.

"…It's Thursday."

"I know… but we won't be here this weekend, and I want to talk to Hazuki." Haru's eyebrows furrow, like Rin's just told him he wants to lick a cat, or something else incredibly bizarre. "I want to let him make the announcement, on his blog," he explains.

Haru scoffs a little. "Do you know what _else_ he'd like to announce on his blog?"

"Go on? Is this what you and him were arguing over yesterday?"

Haru nods against him, and Rin just _knows_ he's hiding a smirk. "Tell me."

"Nope," Haru says curtly, in the tone that means _that's the end of that, thank you very much_.

Rin gives him a light kiss to the head, just showing his affection. He thinks he should feel a little guilty, for liking Haru like this, all meek and needy, needing _him_ to hold onto. Haru grunts his appreciation.

"_Anyway_, are they free?"

"Should be."

Rin sends out the invite, a group text from Haru's phone, which he had no qualms in reaching into his pocket for.

**9, lower or higher?** Nagisa texts back, instantly. Rin reads it out.

"Ignore him," Haru says, with an exhausted breath.

"What does he mean?"

There's another text. **I think 10. 10 is proportioned**. He reads this one, too.

"You have to tell me _now_."

"_No_."

"What's he on about? You can tell me, Haru. I'm just curious, you were so flustered over it yesterday."

Haru mumbles something incoherent. "Louder."

"Hewantstoknowthesizeofyourdick."

_Oh. _Well then… and then he remembers, Nagisa's voice squealing in his memory, "you can't call it _nothing_, that's offensive!"

"…Why does he need to know that?"

"Because he's a pervert?" Haru says, still grumpy.

"He's pretty good at guessing," Rin muses, idly, and Haru kicks his shin. "Relax. I'm not telling him. Stop sulking."

"I'm not _sulking_," he insists, sulkily.

"Haru_ka_," he sings, softly, and he hopes it's soothing, while he contemplates what might make him feel better. "Do you want to wait a few more days, before we announce?"

"I don't care."

Rin hums lightly to himself. "We'll do it when we come home from Tokyo," he decides, and it's probably a smarter decision anyway, with all the work they'll be doing with the video next week. "Do you think Sousuke will get us a suite again?"

"If he does we can put it to better use this time," Haru deadpans, as if he's talking about the complimentary tea-sets.

He can't help but grin, pulling Haru tighter and bringing their mouths together in what turns out to be an unfortunately languid and lazy kiss, at least on Haru's part, but a few flicks of his tongue on Haru's seemed to wake him up a bit.

"Maybe we should christen the couch before I get a new one, hmm?"

"Why? So Nagisa can open our house as a private museum to see Matsuoka Rin's cum-stains?"

Rin chuckles into another kiss. They're probably cutting it a bit close with the other's arriving anyway. They've been known to get rather carried away…

"You should invite Sousuke," Haru says, bored again.

Rin hadn't been expecting _that_. Haru reads his confused expression easily, and shrugs as he says "So he can meet Makoto."

"You were _serious_ about setting them up?"

Haru just nods against him. "If nothing else they'll have the best time talking about us."

Rin has to agree. He sees the way Makoto looks at the pair of them with an air of pride yet uncensored concern, and it's just like Sousuke.

"You know, he'll probably end up staying over, if he comes. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm staying over too."

_Really, now?_ But he chuckles, his little burglar still just does what he wants.

"We'll have to all do something, sometime. Get Ai and Momo over as well, maybe Sei and my sister, too."

"I haven't even met your sister yet."

"Yeah, well, we'll work on that. She loves your pictures, by the way. She's got a bit of a _thing_ for muscles."

"Maybe we should set _her_ up with Makoto, then."

"Oh don't even start. I have _enough_ trouble keeping Momo and Sei at bay. No one's good enough for my baby sister."

"How old is she, again?" Haru asks, and they've rolled over to face each other, lying out on the couch, arms wrapped tight.

"…Twenty," Rin says, after a pause. "But she's still _my baby sister_."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a jerk."

Haru gives him a silent kiss.

"I love you," Rin breathes as they part.

Haru just smiles. "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

Rin thought he was being a genius, Haruka thought he was being stupid. The two couples: Rin and Haru and Rei and Nagisa, had taken over the couch, leaving Sousuke and Makoto to take the recliners.

"Are they always this gross?" Haru heard Sousuke ask.

Rin was occupied with kissing a line from his ear, down his jaw, down his neck and back up from his collar. Haru, not usually all that into public displays of affection, doesn't think they're being _that_ gross. They're not making out or anything, just sat close with limbs lightly tangled. He's lost a hand to Rin's hair, learning that he likes to have it finger combed and played with. He wonders if he still knows how to braid, from all those years ago when Makoto's little sister Ran had insisting on teaching both her biological brothers and her adopted Haru how to do her hair.

Makoto paused and looked over, and Haru knew by his face he knew Haru was listening, and broke out into a smile. "Pretty much," he nods. "They're cute though, right?"

"Pfft, if you say so. I've not really… dealt with them… much, since this all started."

"I think they're good together," Makoto continues, smiling right at Haru, who's pretending not to eavesdrop by putting most of his concentration into the tiny braids he's decorating the side of Rin's head with. "Haru's been a lot happier since meeting him in general."

Sousuke grunts, and Haru figures he doesn't want to say anything more with the subjects of their conversation sitting not ten feet away, so he decides to give Rin his full attention, admitting to himself he feels a little bit guilty for being in a bad mood all day. He weaves the braids into a star shape, just above and behind Rin's right ear, and pulls his hands away, satisfied with his work.

"You look pleased," Rin comments, giving his neck a click from holding his head still for so long.

"It looks good," Haru shrugs, and it does. It brings the darker undertones of Rin's wine red hair to the top layer, so it stands out just enough, but isn't overbearing or gaudy.

"Haru-_chaaan_! Do mine too!" Nagisa whines, reaching over himself to grab Haru's arm with both hands.

"No," he replies, bluntly, because Nagisa's hair is an untameable shambles, and it's too much effort to even pull a comb through it. A fact he knows because of the innumerable amount of times it's just been the two of them at home and he'd been somehow coerced into reliving Nagisa's childhood torment of having three older sisters with hair play and dress up. Given the blonde's particular kinks, it's probably had a lasting effect.

"Are you going to Tokyo early too?" Haru turns his attention back to Makoto and Sousuke, where Makoto's just asked the question.

Sousuke shakes his head. "It's Rin's vision, not mine. Besides, I guess he'll have higher standards for the swimmers than I do. They'll all have Nanase to out-shine," and he rolls his eyes.

"No one can beat Haru in the water," Makoto praises, but Haru's used to this enough that he doesn't blush. The squeeze of the arm around his shoulders tells him Rin is also listening in.

"Haru-chan is the _best_ in the water," Nagisa interjects enthusiastically.

"His abilities were no doubt proven with how he won all his races on our high school swim team," Rei agrees.

He can feel Rin giving him a contemplative look. "How come you never took up swimming professionally, if you were so good?"

And there it is. Haru knew this question was on its way. The one he's been trying to answer to himself for the last five years. He shrugs lamely and looks to Makoto for help.

"Haru's never really cared about winning," Makoto explains, diligent best friend that he is.

Rin frowns at him. "Such a waste," he scolds.

He was waiting for an answer, searching Haru's face and staring intently, just waiting. Haru panics. "I only swim free," he says softly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever _that_ means," Nagisa laughs, and swipes a light kick across the couch.

Rin just hums with a frown and flops his head on his shoulder, obviously not satisfied but deciding to drop it.

Rin likes silences with Haru, usually, but this was… this was wrong. The tension in the air must be obvious to everyone, as all eyes drift mindlessly to the TV, where he doubts the obnoxious auction show holds any interest to anyone. Haru's shoulders are hunched so he lifts his head off, met with an affronted sidelong glance, and Haru leans his weight into Rin's side.

He forces down his chuckle. It's probably wrong to like Haru being so needy, but it's so often him who has to initiate any contact, and he likes knowing he's not the only one who longs so much to hold the other close. He brings both arms around him into a hug, and Haru responds by holding onto one forearm. It's not much, but it's enough. It's very Haru.

"I'll place the order, shall I?" Tachibana pipes up, and Rin supposes as Haru's nearest and dearest, he'll easily be reading whatever Haru is thinking and trying to ease the situation. "What would you like?" he turns to Sousuke.

"Chicken and sweetcorn," Rin isn't surprised by the answer, but then realises that this is usually Tachibana's order too and gives Haru a nudge with his knee.

"Oh, really? Do you mind sharing, then? That's what I usually get," Sousuke just nods. "Did you guys still want a Hawaiian?"

The question is directed at the other couple, who both nod.

"We should share too," he mumbles at Haru.

"Why?" his boyfriend shrugs, twisting slightly to look up at him.

"It's romantic."

"Pizza isn't romantic," Haru deadpans.

"Come on. Let's just get a large meat –"

"Seafood," he interrupts.

Ah. This is why they don't share. And he's certainly not having pineapple with his pepperoni.

Other conversation lulls as they wait for the delivery, and they naturally choose to eat in silence – young adult males have their priorities, you know.

Comfortable, full, and with Haru right there, Rin can feel his eyes getting heavy.

"Don't even dare," Haru scolds, reading his mind.

"I guess this is our cue to get going?" Tachibana cuts in, ever the mediator. Rin can't help but be grateful. "You two have a long trip tomorrow night."

"Sorry," Rin says lamely, met with a smirk from his friend. "You can all stay, if you want… I know you all have early starts… but…"

"Oh my god, _yes_!" Hazuki squeals, and Rin should really have expected it. He still hasn't spoken to him about their announcement, but it can wait till they get back next week, when he's more sure of what Haru wants to do.

He yawns. He can't help it. And Haru gives him a futile nudge but then stands up with a sigh, holding out his hand, which Rin takes on instinct, being pulled to his feet.

"Can you sort –" he waves a hand to Haru's friends, his friends too, now, he guesses, "out?" he asks Sousuke, who looks like he's trying too hard to scowl at his hand linked with Haru's, but nods a "sure."

He begins to leave the room, towing Haru, but is met with resistance. "What are you doing? I need to make out with you," he whines, turning to his boyfriend who seems to be deep into a silent conversation with Tachibana, and catches Sousuke's eye who is also watching the spectacle. "Hasn't anyone ever told you two telepathy is rude?" he critiques.

"All the time," Hazuki and Ruygazaki grumble in unison.

Tachibana shakes his head, _still_ smiling, like he has been all night. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Haru hums in agreement, and Rin takes a second to called over his shoulder before they head upstairs. "Don't you make a mess of my sheets!" he demands to Hazuki, because if either one of those two would put any plan like that into action, it's not going to be the blunette. "Goodnight."

Haru gives a short wave before falling into step with him, and he'd really love for them to get the chance to talk but…

They're barely in his bedroom… their bedroom?... when he brings Haru as close as possible and slides their open lips together. He staggers back a few feet, waiting for his knees to collide with the end of the bed, and falls back, Haru tight to his chest, and gives his bottom lip a little nibble.

"Why am I so tired?" Rin complains. "It's not even late."

"It's late _enough_," Haru reminds him. "And it's not like you've not been busy this week."

"But I feel like I haven't done anything," he continues to mutter, aware of how difficult he's making it for Haru to help undress him by holding him so type, but not caring enough to do anything about it.

His jeans finally pool around his knees and Haru uses his feet to tug them off. "Shower with me," he says, giving him a shove and pulling himself up.

"Be gentle," Rin pouts.

"Don't be a baby."

Rin is vaguely aware he shouldn't have made the petulant noise that he had in response, but Haru just gives him a mild raise of one eyebrow and pulls him up, before stepping behind and steering him to the bathroom, where he gets rid of his t-shirt and shorts.

"Are you going to return the favour?" he asks, quietly, breathing the words into his ear.

"I'm sure you could do it much faster," but he _does_ like undressing Haru. "Come here, then."

He pulls the tight t-shirt over his head, and greets him with a kiss when his face is revealed again. Haru's comfortable jogging bottoms are easy to push down, along with his boxers, in one movement. If he was feeling more alive, he'd probably pick him up to step him out of them, but he isn't, so he just takes in the view while Haru moves around him to step behind the glass partition and start the shower.

"Come on," he calls from under the water, which is probably only tepid, but he can't resist the sight of the water flowing over his nude body, and joins him despite the chill. It's always nice feeling it warm up, anyway.

Haru washes the both of them, and gives his back a relaxing scrub. "You like that?"

"Mm," Rin purrs, and Haru carries on, then replaces the sponge with his fingers and nails. "Ah_hh_."

"I'll put your star back in tomorrow," Haru assures as he unwinds the braids with his dextrous fingers.

"Mm… might make it my new look."

"You expect me to come over and do it for you every day?"

"Oh, only _after_ you've visited the pool. I'm not pushy."

Haru scoffs a little, and Rin quirks a tired smile.

"Or you could just move in with me," he continues, head clouded with drowsiness, but finds himself snapping back to attention when he realises what he's said.

Haru is just _staring_ at him.

"…Um."

"You say stupid things when you're tired," Haru scolds, taking the nozzle and rinsing Rin's hair out, carding his fingers through.

Rin doesn't let his mouth open again while they're showering, but is more than glad to accept Haru's tongue into his mouth when he wraps them into a large towel together.

"Mm," Haru moans. "Are we sleeping naked?"

"I don't think I'm tired anymore," Rin whispers, reaching down to cup Haru's ass with both hands, pulling him flush to rub their groins together. "Maybe you should wear me out?"

"They'll _hear_."

Rin just shrugs. "It's my house."

"_Fine_," Haru groans, as if he actually resents it when Rin moves them onto the bed and they begin to rub against each other. "You're such a pain."

Their love making is sweet and sensual, both making the best use of hands and fingers. Haru yelps a little when Rin sticks a pre-cum slicked finger into his hole, but otherwise seems to settle into the invasion. They don't drag it out, because Rin _is_ tried, but help each other to finish as close together as possible, with lots of kisses. Haru cleans them up and they snuggle close.

"Hey, Haru," Rin says, voice thick, and he finds Haru's still alert eyes. "Think about it."

"Hn."


	27. Chapter 27

Haru wakes up to the creak of floorboards, like someone is walking down the hall outside their Rin's room. He squeezes his arms around the flop of human that is sleeping Rin. He's getting pretty used to this, to his dismay, this absolute clinging weight when he's just drifting off, sticking with him all night until he wakes up first. He pretty much _always_ wakes up first. Usually because a limb's lost circulation or pointy teeth have accidentally sunk into his shoulder. It's a nice change, not having to wake up and immediately extract himself – as gently as possible – to make them both more comfortable.

There's murmur and chattering outside in the hall, and glancing at the clock and the early hour, he guesses his friends, and Yamazaki, must be leaving soon. Rin should _probably_ be up to see them off and lock up again, but Rin _probably_ isn't going to move for another few hours. With a kiss to his hair, Haru disentangles and slides out, heading straight to Rin's pyjama drawer and sliding on some bottoms. He didn't need a shirt, right? Well, he wasn't bothering anyway.

He pads across the plush carpet, of course not a single floorboard even wincing under the padding, and steps outside the room.

_Well of course_. He should have known, really, that it would be _Nagisa_ pestering to seem them first thing in the morning. He quickly shuts the door behind him.

"Aww, where's Rin-chan?" the blonde demands.

"Sleeping," Haru tells him curtly. He's not exactly sure which is the lesser of two evils: inflicting Nagisa on Rin first thing in the morning, or letting a rudely awakened Rin loose on Nagisa. He rebuffs the further attempts to sidle into the room with a practiced glare.

He escorts him off in search of Rei and Makoto, whom he finds in the kitchen with Yamazaki, all eating a cooked breakfast apparently prepared by the latter. He clears his thought to announce his arrival, and Makoto breaks out into a grin.

"Have you just got up, Haru-chan?" he smiles

Haru rolls his eyes, _obviously_, and catches his dishevelled reflection in the window. No _wonder_ Makoto is smirking. He's a mess, and Rin's too-big pants sit low on his hips, and he's probably making it quite obvious to everyone that these hadn't been worn to bed. Yamazaki looks somewhere between amused and pissed, but that's not what's caught Haru's eye. Oh, no. No, what's caught his eye is the how his hand has come to sit on top of the backrest of Makoto's stool at the breakfast bar.

Makoto, ever able to follow his eye-line, and of course the thoughts it leads to, flushes an appropriate red and quickly drops his smile.

So they'll definitely be having _that_ little conversation the next time Haru spends the night at home.

_Home_. Huh. Well hasn't that suddenly become such a blurry word. He's even _thinking_ it in italics.

Yamazaki lifts off from Makoto's chair, and Haru can't tell if he's felt the question in the air just like Makoto, or if it's just coincidence, but either way he struts over to the fridge and pulls out the milk bottle. It's running low, and he gives a simple shrug before draining it in one.

_Cocky_, Haru thinks. Whatever possible conquest he's accomplished – or, hopefully, because Haru has more respect for Makoto than that, is still working on – has gone straight to his head.

If Haru was a different type of person, he'd probably pull out a similar act. But he's not. He doesn't even know _how_ to be. He's not one to feign modesty, he _knows_ when he's done well. He knows when he's achieved something. He won't deny when he's been, quite frankly, brilliant. But he's not one for smugness. He doesn't even know if it's _right_ to feel smug over your boyfriend. Whatever he's feeling, this _pleased_ buzz that courses through him, is definitely nice.

He leans back against the counter and nibbles at a miniature muffin Rin is partial to. It's not his thing, really, but it excuses the silence while the others finish up their hot meals.

"Is Rin…?" Yamazaki starts, and leaves it open for Haru to interpret. Words are awkward between them.

"Asleep," Haru responds, tone even more forceful than he'd used with Nagisa. He glances at Makoto, who's watching them both steadily, and gives a cock of the head.

"…Ah… right. Well. We should really be heading off. I have work and you two both have morning classes – " Makoto chimes in, obviously taking the hint to settle the atmosphere, but he's interrupted by Yamazaki.

"Do you need a ride? I know Ryugazaki drove… and the campus is in the opposite direction to your school, right?"

Haru and Makoto's eyes widen in unison, but Makoto quickly simplifies into a grateful smile. "That would be appreciated, thank you," and if Haru wasn't suspicious before, he certainly is _now_. Since when does Tachibana Makoto accept _anything_ without even a small oh-no-I'm-fine protest. This is the same guy who's been known to try cleaning up smashed glass before tending to his own wounds caused by it, the same guy who feels _guilty_ for walking into a hospital with a broken wrist, apologising for taking up time.

"Right… well then let's get going, shall we?"

They all turn to the opening kitchen door as Rin staggers inside, as equally hurriedly dressed as Haru, long hair looking like a lion, watching while he practically stomps over to Haru and slides behind him, leaning on the counter and holding Haru tight in front.

"Is it just me or is it gayer in here than normal?" he demands, voice rough, eyes fixed heavily on Yamazaki from under his bangs and his lashes, because he's balanced his head on Haru's shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," Yamazaki backfires, waving a hand at their position.

"This is different."

"_How?"_ and Haru's sort of thinking the same thing.

"He left me. Now he needs to warm me up again," Rin says in a sweet voice that's far too innocent for the way one hand is playing at Haru's waistband. "Come back to _beddd_," he whines, snuffling into Haru's neck.

"Let's get going before breakfast goes to waste," Yamazaki gives Makoto a meaningful nudge.

"You guys too," Makoto tells Nagisa and Rei, one of which has been far too interested in the food to take note of the conversations, and the other who's too busy trying to slip some vegetables in their too. "Have fun in Tokyo, Haru-chan," he adds, smiling.

"Yeah, _fun_," Nagisa smirks.

"_Nagisa_," Rei hisses. "Thank you for your hospitality, Matsuoka-san," he says, ever pleasant.

"See you in a week," Rin nods, and Haru waves.

The four head off to gather their belongings, and a cheery "bye!" is called between them as they leave. Haru turns around in Rin's arms and pops the rest of his muffin into his open mouth.

Rin wanted a snog, but muffin isn't a bad consolation prize.

"Mm, we should have breakfast," he decides, swallowing.

"What happened to going back to bed?" Haru asks, amused and sliding his hands over his waist.

Rin dips in for a quick kiss. "But you look sexy enough in my pants that we might miss the train," he teases, hand dipping beneath the elastic at Haru's hips.

"The train's at _midnight_," Haru scoffs, looking perplexed.

There's a crumb clinging to his bottom lip, and Rin rakes his tongue across it, licking it up. "Come on. There's some fruit and yoghurt to eat up before we leave anyway. And we still have to pack."

"You were dead on your feet not five minutes ago," Haru complains, nosing at Rin's cheek, asking for a kiss. Rin likes how he does that. He really wouldn't mind if Haru just ducked in and kissed him straight away, either, but it's cute, needy, and he loves it. Of course, he lets him have his fill until there's a small smile playing on his lips. "You're so cute."

Rin, now showered and dressed, heads out into the garden where Haru's set up a small buffet for them, right in the warm glow of the morning sun. It's not quite warm enough to be out so early without sleeves, and Haru is adorably tucked into a cardigan, only buttoned half way up and still shirtless underneath. It's a good look on him. He pulls out his phone for a picture.

**Healthy breakfast with this guy before a long week working in Tokyo**, he posts, a banana to Haru's lips and his eyes squinted to the sun as he looks lazily at Rin.

New notification: You have been tagged in a photo by Nanase Haruka.

He glances up, and sure enough Haru is just setting his phone back on the table. He taps the screen, opening the post.

**If he's just gonna stand there taking pictures, I'll eat **_**his**_** banana too.**

"Haru!" he laughs, because _this fucking kid_, seriously.

But Haru wants to play dirty? Rin can play dirty.

New comment: Matusoka Rin: Since when did you get so creative with your tongue?  
>Reply: Nanase Haruka: I think it's more my fingers at work here.<p>

He leans over the table, kissing his head. "I thought your _mother_ followed us?" he asks, chuckling.

Haru's eyes widen. "_Shit_," he mouths, and Rin is choking down his sip of water to prevent it from spraying everywhere with how hard he's laughing.

"I never knew you could be so naughty," Rin teases, and scoots his seat around, slipping his arm behind Haru's back. "Do you think anyone's ever made the ten o'clock news just from a suggestive online post?"

"We're probably about to," Haru mutters.

"Then let's avoid any shots with yoghurt in them."

Haru splutters and coughs on the last of the banana, and looks away indignantly. Rin takes the peel out of his hands, ready to toss it in the plastic bag that's been brought out of rubbish, but…

He's never been good at dealing with temptation.

And that's how a picture of Haru with a banana skin splayed on his head, looking thoroughly _done_ with Rin's antics and the caption **Brings out his eyes**, ends up being the next thing to spread throughout the internet.

They eat and talk and flirt and cuddle, just a little, throughout the morning, and it's when the sun is high in the sky that Rin checks his phone again, smirking at the amused comments.

"Come on, packing," Rin finally heaves himself up and takes Haru's hand and the stack of empty plates in his other. Haru silently agrees and stacks the used glasses and hooks the rubbish back over his wrist, letting Rin tow him inside.

"I've still not properly agreed to go yet," he grumbles as they quickly clean up.

"You'd miss me too much."

"I suppose since you're filming in water…" he appears to muse, and Rin snatches him up by the backs of his legs as they reach the bedroom and tosses him onto the mattress.

"You just lie there and look pretty, alright? I like packing."

It appeals to his inner fashion designer, pairing up outfits, especially when they're going to be seen so much this next week. The fun is doubled by getting to dress up Haru, and he's thankful those sinfully tight white jeans have found their way through the wash in _this_ house, rather than back at Haru's. There's no way he's not bringing them.

Haru sits up against the pillows and brings his tablet out from the bedside table. Rin wonders if it's alright to call it "his" bedside table, since he was pretty sure they already had "sides" of the bed, with Rin sleeping on the right. It had been the same ever since he'd awoken and accidentally clinging to Haru, the first night he'd stayed over.

"You like purple, right, Haru?" he asks, thoughts coming to him out of the blue… uh… purple?

He turns his head over his shoulder when he's met with silence, and is right to assume Haru is just nodding. "Why?" he asks, glancing up.

"Just wondering," Rin shrugs, coming across the room and kissing at the confused face before him.

They nap for a while, neither fully slipping into sleep, but rested enough to tide them both over for the drive to the station, which is an hour in itself to get to the next largest city with a car-transport train for Tokyo.

Rin can't help himself from singing loudly on the drive. So late at night, the roads are almost empty, and he's having fun with the little European city car he'd bought just for taking on trains and ferries like this. There's not much room for luggage, but he has a bunch of clothes stored on the tour bus that will be arriving with the rest of the band on Monday.

Sei meets them in the station car park, and they park behind him on the train and chat just a little. He brings Haru close into his side – around his waist, not his shoulders, because it just feels that little more intimate, but they part as they head off for their assigned seating.

It's first class, of course, and their seats recline back and out into a tight bed, with a privacy curtain Rin makes full use of when they decide to instantly settle down on their backs under a provided blanket. It's a little rough, but Haru's soft hand in his makes up for it. They kiss a little, softly and quietly, before Haru rolls over and Rin spoons into him, just able to see the tablet screen rolling a subtitled movie on its side for lazy viewing. Haru doesn't even make it halfway through before Rin feels his breathing even out, and reaches over to shut the device off, getting the little side-light illuminating their space while he's there.

He sets an early alarm, knowing they'll have at least a few hours extra rest when they check into the hotel at dawn anyway.

**Don't get much room in a sleeper cab after all**, Rin writes, captioning the picture he's just taken of them, Haru fast asleep and pillowed on Rin's arm, and Rin grinning at the camera he holds out with his other hand. He slips the phone back into his pocket and wraps tighter around Haru, kissing into the back of his neck which incites a sleepy whimper.


	28. Chapter 28

Rin pulls away from Haru and shuffles him over to his own seat, so he can bring his own up into a sitting position. He knows he's disturbed Haru – he's a light sleeper – but with no pool to jump into on a train, there's no way he's going to get up yet. What he does do, though, is roll over and claim Rin's lap as a pillow, hugging one arm around his legs. Rin returns the affection, sliding his arm down Haru's back and gently stroking away the creases in his shirt.

**How cute is this kid when he's tired?**

He posts two pictures, one with a long angle that includes him, and one closer up of just Haru, under the same caption. He considers the wording. He's basically broadcasting that he finds Haru cute, but "cute" can be interpreted in many different ways. _Fuck it_, he decides, because he loves this boy, and he wants to show him off.

He pulls back the privacy curtain. They'll arrive in half an hour and he wants to be awake enough to get through the terminal to collect his car without much hassle from fans, primarily for Haru's benefit. Two young women, sitting across from them, well dressed and probably on a business trip, look up and smile at him, and one turns around her phone to show him she's just seen his post. He can't help it, he grins, loving the attention.

"What're you smiling about," Haru grumbles, and Rin looks down to see big blue eyes squinting up at him.

"We have visitors," Rin replies, looking over at the girls and giving Haru's head a jiggle by bouncing his knee.

Haru groans, but diligently reaches for the lever to sit his chair up, sending a polite smile towards the smiling fans. Rin takes him under his arm and lets him rest lazily against him, obviously still barely lucid and absolutely adorable with the way his head lolls loosely over his shoulder and his face falls into a frown. One of the girls makes a noise of endearment, and Haru's eyes flash in mild annoyance, but it's not enough for anyone but Rin to notice, and he's highly amused by the reaction.

"He's a bit of a ragdoll when he wakes up," Rin explains with a smile. He speaks quietly so as not to disturb the other passengers, though most are waking now anyway to get ready to arrive in Tokyo, but he's mastered the tone of _inviting_ and the women beam at him like he's their best friend.

Which, he supposes, somewhere in the back of his mind, they probably know enough about him to fill that role pretty well, just from what they'll have read on his wiki.

Haru, however, is a blank canvas. An intriguing new toy they'll want to play with, push all the buttons, find out what makes him tick.

And suddenly Rin feels _very_ protective.

"It's so wonderful to meet you in person!" one, more slender than the other, says. "I've been a fan since your first album! It got me through college, really."

And that's something interesting, because their first album, released in his last term of high school, was pretty stereotypical repetitive teenage banging, and looking back, he has a lot of regret with his lyrics. The second, released the next year, is only marginally better. But the third, when he and Sousuke are officially adults and Momo has graduated, is where they really made it big, with more free time and a mature mind set, he's so proud of that album. It probably saved him from himself.

He's been sat silent for too long and even Haru has looked up at him, questioningly. He sees the silent concern in his eyes, but it's not pushy, just caring. If they were alone, he'd kiss him, no question, but now… he rests his chin against his head and collects his words.

"That's so nice to hear. The early stuff… well… I'm sure you know it's not as popular."

"Maybe… but it's just so…"

"Free," Haru chimes in. At least, Rin _thinks_ it's Haru. That's definitely Haru's voice. And that's definitely Haru smiling up at him, actually _smiling_ up at him. But how…?

"_You_ don't even listen to it," he scolds, still shocked.

Haru shrugs under his arm. "I've listened to it," his eyebrows narrow and his tone turns defensive, like he's offended. He wishes he was Makoto right now, able to read whatever's passing through his eyes.

He knows they've been staring at each other too long when the other girl, this one curvier with dark hair, giggles a little and says "So, _are_ you two dating?"

Rin smirks. "Classified. Why? Do you think we'd make beautiful babies?" and he playfully cups Haru's jaw and brings him close, like they're about to kiss, before turning both their heads to press their cheeks together, looking towards the girls, who giggle appropriately.

"_YES_," the same one swoons. "I mean, you're both so…" she flushes, and her friend takes over.

"Hot," is the decided word.

Rin grins, devilishly smug, but Haru is pulling a face. "Have you forgotten that we both have dicks?" he demands.

"Have you not seen the fan art? When we get a beautiful little girl with my perfect hair and your lovely eyes?" Rin swoons.

"Hmm… I wouldn't use the word _perfect_," Haru teases, reaching up and running a hand through Rin's dishevelled mop.

"You're _so _cute together," the dark haired girl smiles.

Rin's not really sure what to say, and he's sort of regretting getting into this conversation in the first place. It's not like he'd ever _deny_ being with Haru, but he doesn't really want to openly say it when they're holding off on a public broadcast. Surprisingly, it's Haru who digs them out of this little hole.

"Do you want a lift getting your bags down?" he asks, nodding towards the overhead storage compartment.

"Oh! Sure, thank you very much," the slim one says, and then, with a shy smile, "Can we take a picture."

"Of course," Rin says, and she pulls out her phone and takes a picture of boy boys reaching up to pull the bags down, and then they pose into a group shot, taken on the same girl's phone by Rin's long arm, his other wrapped happily around Haru and the two women in front.

"We'll tag you!" was called when they went their separate ways, Haru and Rin heading down to the car carriages and the women sitting back down, obviously on board as pedestrians.

They meet up with Mikoshiba on their way to the cars, and he hands them both a can of fruit juice, which Haru really wasn't expecting and accepts with obvious surprise to a hearty, enthusiastic grin that Haru can't quite tolerate when he's running on such little sleep. He'd probably be more ashamed of the way he stays glued to Rin's side, if not for the fact that Rin has him firmly pinned there in the first place.

Sitting and waiting to be let off the train gives Rin time to check his phone, and of course he's already been tagged in the picture those two fans took. **Such gents!** is the caption, and Haru supposes it could be much worse, especially with how _painfully obvious_ it had been that they were more than just friends. Rin gave him an extra protective squeeze as they separated to get into the car, as if he might lose his way walking an entire three metres by himself. Haru was thankful for the comfort.

Rin's hand slides gently up his leg and Haru spares it a glance, before looking over at the sheepish face of his boyfriend. There's a question in those eyes.

"Rin," he says as a prompt. It works on Makoto…

Aaaand it words on Rin too, because he's just looked up with a smile and come to squeeze Haru's knee. "What did you mean by "free?" he asks, quietly, like he doesn't want anyone else to hear, even though they're alone in the car.

Haru recalls the conversation and shrugs. "Just free," because what else is there?

Rin hums an acknowledgement, but doesn't look done. Haru waits for him to say more, but Rin just takes his hand instead, bringing it across into his lap, and traces circles with his thumb for what feels like forever.

The wait is too long and Haru's too tired, so he lets his eyes slip shut and his head loll on the headrest.

Rin starts to hum, and Haru recognises it as one of the songs from his first album. It's not like he's _memorised_ them or anything, but they're on his music player, and it's _Rin_. Why _wouldn't_ he listen to it? It's not his style, sure, but none of the Samezuka stuff is. He's a more gentle, acoustic guy, and there's far too many electrical instruments making a clattering racket for Haru to appreciate it. He even knows some of the words to this particular tune.

"This is 'Sunset', right?" he asks, quietly. He assumes Rin is looking for some kind of _proof_ that he's listened, and judging by the way Rin's face lights up, he's right on both things. "Sing it to me?"

"Har_uuu_, it's embarrassing!" Rin whines.

"You wrote it," he scoffs, pulling a face. He really doesn't understand what the problem is.

"Yeah, but it's aboutfalling _out_ of love with someone… doesn't seem right, when I'm with you. Especially if I'm singing it _to_ you."

"Sing _at_ me then. I like it when you sing."

Rin turns as red as his hair.

"I'm pretty sure you're not meant to be so shy. Honestly, how do you cope on stage?"

"It's _different_," he insists.

Haru really doesn't see how it is, but he's too tired to argue. He's glad that it's finally their turn to drive off the train. Rin has to drop his hand, but Haru leaves it in his lap and sees a smile struggle to fall from Rin's lips as he tries to concentrate. He wraps his hand around as much of Rin's mid-thigh as he can manage and squeezes, just once, so as not to be a distraction. He just likes them to be close.

Once again, Mikoshiba does the honours of procuring their hotel rooms, and by this time Haru is dead on his feet and trying to not make it too obvious all he wants to do is snuggle into Rin's chest. Rin's making this rather difficult with the fact that he's got him wedged under his arm, pulled close into his side.

"Just a regular suite this time," Mikoshiba winks, handing Rin the keys.

Haru supposes there's even less of a chance of this room having lube… he hopes Rin remembered to pack some.

Not that he's in any state to actually get any use out of it. A fact he has to remind Rin of when he's being pressed against the back of their door with heavy kisses and hands roaming up his shirt. He keeps the kiss soft and languid, at least on his end, until Rin sighs, mostly in his mouth, which he isn't too sure about.

"We don't have to get up till _lunch_," he whines, but really, that's pushing it, as the casting starts at 1pm in the hotel's evening performance room.

They'd had too much of an early start, too short an evening nap, and the sleep on the train left Haru more tired than when they set off.

"Let's at _least_ get naked," Rin insists.

Haru doesn't opbject. Finding his pyjamas would be too bothersome anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

A day to himself. A _day_ to _himself_. In Tokyo of all places. _Tokyo_. What the hell was he supposed to do in Tokyo. His only purposes for coming here the grand total of twice in his life had been for Rin and for swimming, neither of which were on today's agenda. Haru assumed he'd been brought along on this trip to sit in a corner and cuddle Rin when he got into his emotional states again, but Rin had left him in the hotel's restaurant with a kiss on the cheek, saying something along the lines off…

"It's _boring_, Haru, trust me when I say you won't want to come."

"You won't need me?" he asked, carefully bringing up Rin's weepy habits.

"Maybe for the actual filming but… not casting," he chuckled, though Haru didn't think his behaviour was anything to laugh at. "I'll bring you tomorrow, though. I promise you'll _love_ it tomorrow. For now, you can just go and explore."

And then he'd whispered "I love you" into his ear, licked behind his lobe, and headed off with Mikoshiba down the winding hotel corridors. At least he didn't have a bill to settle.

The hotel was the same one they'd stayed in on their first trip, so at least he knew where the pool was if all else failed but… alright. _Explore_. He could do that. He hoped Rin wouldn't mind him borrowing his camera, but his friends would be disappointed if he didn't get pictures.

Maybe he'd go and find that billboard with him on it. Wouldn't _that_ just be surreal.

At least he likes exploring. He's always been pretty good at navigating, keeping a mental map in his head, though you'd never have guessed he'd never once gotten lost with how _worried_ Makoto would always get, clinging to his shirt at the first step into a new neighbourhood. _Ye of little faith, Makoto_.

However, exploring in Tokyo turned out to be more difficult than he'd originally anticipated.

Especially as he couldn't even make it out of the hotel before –

"Nanase Haruka?"

it started

He turned to look at the approaching voice, and his eyes caught the camera dangling around his neck and the clipboard in his companion's hands before he'd even seen their faces.

_Sure, Rin, exploring is a _great _idea_.

"Um… hi," he says lamely, and the man's eyes light up and his female partner grins.

They run the rehearsed spiel of how they're from some tacky gossip magazine, and would he mind awfully answering a few questions, and that it would do wonders for his publicity. Haruka is also aware the _damage_ it could do to his (and Rin's) publicity if he lets his instincts take over and rudely walk away, so he stays, because he's trapped.

The questions started out gently, filling in some of the basics like his age, getting a little personal asking his height and weight, and downright silly when they wanted to know his favourite colour. He gave his answers in the form of a single word each, and was pleased with how unamused they looked. Just because he was playing along didn't mean he was going to play by their rules.

"So what's your relationship with Matsuoka Rin?" the woman asks, smiling.

This was what Haru had been waiting for. He'd been trying to decide on a generic answer since clapping eyes on the journalists.

"Close," was the single word he'd decided on, and he delivers it with a perfected nonchalant coolness.

"Are you here in Tokyo with him?" she seems to ignore his answer completely.

He just nods, and when her eyebrows narrow, he adds "Business." Because he doesn't know if he's allowed to disclose the making of a new video or not.

"You just along for the ride?" she enquires, pressing, and he knows it's probably weird for him to _just_ be tagging along for a weeks' worth of supposed 'business meetings' if this is still meant to be platonic.

"Sightseeing," he tells her, because it's not a lie, he _is_ supposed to be off exploring the city.

They don't press for too much more – he's only Nanase Haruka, after all, a new face and an easy target coming out of a hotel alone, but he's sure they'll be enough interest in the article anyway, just because _Rin_ is mentioned. They'll probably stick up one of Rin's photos of the two of them cuddling-but-not-cuddling alongside the interview, because he knows the photo of him "smiling" they just tried to take won't come out the way they'd intended. He hadn't had the patience to even try and soften his expression.

He was recognised in the streets a few times, but with his naturally unapproachable face, all but one cocky teenaged boy with a well stuffed autograph book left him alone, pointing him out to their friends. He added a scribbled signature to the boy's book with barely a word, and then it hit him that he'd just been asked for an _autograph_.

_Why?_

Truth be told, he didn't understand the fascination with so-called "celebrities" anyway. They were just people, right? But now he was meant to be one of them?

He was confused, utterly baffled, and his day probably wasn't going nearly as well as Rin had told him it would. He turns around and aims back towards the hotel. His walk hadn't been completely fruitless, at least, he'd gotten some good pictures of landmarks and picked up some candies for Nagisa and Makoto (Rei wouldn't appreciate it, so he didn't bother) and even got a post card to send to his parents.

…His _parents_.

Would they ben in Tokyo _now_, he wondered? They had an apartment somewhere in the city they'd used since he was a teen for his father to work outside of their small hometown with his large company. The pay was much better in the city. Maybe one day this week they could meet up… he could introduce Rin…

And _whoa_ was he getting ahead of himself.

Meeting the parents? Really?

He hadn't even met Rin's precious little sister yet. Though with how much he'd spoken about her, he didn't really feel like he even needed to anymore. And on that note, he'd always thought Rin would be the first one to take him "home", not the other way around.

He's in a bad mood now. He blanks out the journalists still milling around the hotel and heads straight for the room, not surprised to find it empty. All he wants is Rin.

"Hey," Rin breathes into the small ear as he brings one hand up the exposed back.

Haru grumbles on the bed, but turns his head from where it's pressed into the gap between the two pillows and looks at him, a small smile coming to his face as his sleep clouded brain recognises him. He fully rolls over, still smiling, which is both adorable and a little disconcerting, and brings his arms around Rin's neck, tugging him down.

"Alright, alright," Rin chuckles, sliding under the covers fully clothed to lay beside Haru, who he's just realised is completely naked, so he can't be pulled down too forcefully and end up hurting them both. "Somebody miss me?" he asks teasingly.

"Mm," is Haru's response, and it might be agreement or it might just be a moan as he snuggles into Rin's neck.

Rin finds his mouth for a quick kiss, amused and aroused by Haru's eager little tongue, but there's also something off about it. "You alright?"

Haru grunts and pulls away, but he can't exactly get very far with Rin half lying on his chest.

"Haru…" he says, warningly, because he's had such a long, boring, and stressful afternoon and dealing with his moody boyfriend wasn't exactly what he'd planned for his evening. Well, at least not dealing with him like _this_… he had other plans.

He softens under him, at least, and they melt into a much needed hug.

"Did you get your dancers?" Haru asks eventually.

"Yeah, I don't get the final decision, but there's some good kids."

"Hmm… get naked."

_This fucking kid._

"_Haru! _Have you not considered, oh, I don't know, that maybe I might want a _shower_ and maybe _dinner_ and to perhaps _talk_ to you just for a little while."

"You can do all that naked," and while that's technically _true_, he's not sure how everyone else in the hotel restaurant will feel about that.

"Come and shower with me. You can tell me about your day and what's got you so needy, hmm?" he says, kissing his cheek and locking their eyes briefly, just long enough for Haru to nod.

Rin rolls out of bed, going to turn on the multi-jet shower first to let it warm up and get steamy, just how he likes it, before coming around to Haru's side of the bed to bully him out of it. Bullying Haru into _anything_ only required one magic little touch.

It was just unfortunate for Haru that Rin felt like giving him a hundred.

He tickled him right across to the other side of the bed until Haru had no choice but to get out, even if he was trying to bring the sheet with him as some form of protection from Rin's assaulting fingers, but he was quickly backed into the wall by the bathroom door, Rin slipping one arm around his waist tightly to hold him still while the other hand danced abusively over his ribs.

He relents when Haru finally releases the laugh he's been trying desperately to hold back. Rin wants to hear more of it, but kissing that beautiful, smiling mouth is just too tempting.

"There," he breathes. "Now let's get in and you can tell me what's happened, kay?"

"Mmhmm," Haru hums against his lips as he slides his hands up Rin's top to get rid of it.

Rin lets him deal with his jeans too and pulls the sheet from Haru's body, tossing it back to the bed and pressing their torsos together for another hot kiss, both half hard from the contact. Haru looks up at him, eyes blown black, and suddenly Rin's not so desperate for dinner anymore. He has something much more delicious looking to eat, right in front of him.

He pushed them both into the shower and sank to his knees.

Clean, and flushed more from Rin's hot mouth than the heat of the shower, Haru lies lazily on the bed while Rin picks out outfits for them to wear to dinner. _Ah ha_, he's found the white jeans. He pairs them with a light blue polo shirt and navy leather jacket, dressing himself in a swirl of black and pastel pink that reminds him of high school, before grabbing Haru's ankles and pulling him down the bed and hoisting him into a sitting position.

He proceeds to straddle his lap with his knees, arms around his back to keep him upright. "So… since we didn't get to talk in the shower…" he starts, feeling a little embarrassed at how the lust had completely taken over him. "Are you going to tell me what's up now?" he snuggles against his neck and Haru reciprocates. Rin knows he's taking advantage of Haru's natural post-orgasm affection, but he was a little too concerned to feel guilty.

Haru's arms wrap around him and he leans on his chest, head tilted to the side. "I ran into some journalists…" he mumbles.

"Done a bit of an interview, then?" he asks.

"Mm… I… uh… didn't let anything slip."

Rin chuckles. "It doesn't matter anyway, it'll just be some cheap, internet gossip blog anyway. Most people know half of those things edit things to how they want them anyway. Whatever gets hits. Is that what's got you down?"

"It was just…" Haru lets go of him briefly and Rin can imagine him spreading his hands in a gesture.

"A bit much?" he fills in for him, and Haru nods.

"I even signed an autograph."

He looks somewhere between embarrassed and confused, but there's also the smallest hint of pride.

Rin laughs, kissing the space between his eyes. "Let's feed your belly before we feed your ego, hmm?"


	30. Chapter 30

The article is published the next morning, and a fan links it to Rin's online page.

**NANASE HARUKA OPENS UP ABOUT RELATIONSHIP WITH MATSUOKA RIN**  
>reads the headline.<p>

He skims it. It's a lot of bullshit questions, and some spiel about "Oh, I'm here as a companion while Rin is doing some work," and it's not until the bottom of the page that they pop in the big question.

""What's your relationship with Rin?"

"We're very close," – he said it with a warm radiance and a telling grin. Close. Yes, we can imagine.

"So you're more than "just friends"?"

He laughed, a shy little chuckle. "I'm not really supposed to say. But I suppose you could say we're a very _close_ sort of friends." – and with that he left with a wink."

Rin laughs out loud, getting Haruka's attention from the bathroom, and calls out a "_What?_" before just giving up and coming out of the bathroom, dripping from his morning bath and unabashedly naked. Rin, despite already being dressed and getting covered in water as a result, gathers him in for a hug from behind, pressed flush to his chest and kisses his cheek. He directs his attention to the laptop sitting on the bureau and gives Haru a moment to read.

"I didn't _say that_," he insists, and Rin bursts into fresh peels of laughter.

"I know, I know," he says, kissing into Haru's neck. "Nanase Haruka and a _shy little chuckle_ don't even belong in the same _universe_."

"Why do people even read this?" Haru groans, a bit petulant and obviously itching to get back in the bath.

"People are weird," Rin shrugs, quite simply. "You'll get used to it. Plus, there's always the chance to chew these things out when we do _actual_ interviews."

Haru pauses and turns in his arms, cocking his head. "_Actual_ interviews?"

"Yeah," Rin barrels on, not noting the confusion and hesitance radiating from his lover. "You know, like talk shows and stuff."

"Talk shows…" Haru repeats.

"Mm, yeah. Sei's been getting a butt ton of calls asking if we'll bring you alongandholy_shit_," Rin babbles and bonks his head onto Haru's shoulder. "And I was supposed to talk to you about this later… properly."

Haru shakes his head dismissively, but feels a little wobbly to Rin, who decides it's probably best if they follow the original plan and bring this up again later, because Haru's going to have the _best_ time today and he's already feeling like tacky articles and his uncontrollable mouth are putting a dampener on it. He scoops him up, princess style, and totes him back to the bathroom. Haru barely lets out a squeak of surprise, he's gotten so used to Rin's manhandling.

He, Haru and Seijurou spread out in a minicab similar to the one they'd had on the last trip, with Haru and Rin on the back row and Sei in one of the individual seats in the middle, which he's had the chauffer turn around so he can face the pair. He's grinning like an idiot and all Rin can do is glare. He's going to _ruin_ the surprise.

"So Haru, you like swimming, yeah?" he asks.

Haru shrugs, nonchalant as ever, but Rin can see the _obviously_ streaming across his eyes. Sei bursts into laughter and Haru raises a concerned eyebrow towards Rin, full of suspicion.

"Trust me," he assures, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips.

That shuts Seijuro up just nicely, thank you.

"You're such _love birds_, ew," he complains, obviously wishing he was facing forwards. Haru too looks a little bit smug. "I guess you're cute though," Sei adds, looking between them appreciatively.

"Close your eyes," Rin whispers into Haru's ear, though he's already moving to cover his eyes with his hands anyway.

Haru resists a bit, feeling tense, and Rin makes the effort to kiss into the back of his neck to get him moving along and out of the van. "I've got you," he mumbles.

The building doesn't look much better than the one Haru had his shoot in, honestly, but Sei's been here before and promised it's just _perfect_ for what they're after. It's certainly a big enough warehouse, anyway.

"Where are we going?" Haru sighs, like he's bored of Rin's game already.

"Patience, my boy," Rin coos into his ear, kissing his lobe in the wake of his words. It makes walking difficult, but Haru's natural elegance keeps their balance. "I promise you, you'll _love_ it."

Rin doesn't actually know, though, and glares a few daggers into Sei's back, because if this turns out _crap_ he'll –

Sei pushes open a set of chunky wooden doors and Rin is almost blinded by the light. The corridor was well lit, sure, but the lights inside this studio are out of this world. He nudges Haru forwards a few more steps.

"Ready?" he whispers, kissing at his neck again.

"Sure," Haru says, though Rin's gotten to know his little tones well enough now that he can feel the anticipation as Haru blinks behind his eyes and brings one hand back to clutch Rin's shirt.

Rin drops his hands and instantly moves his arms to Haru's waist. Partly because he just wants to hold him, but mostly because, well…

"Rin!" Haru squeals, _squeals_ he's so excited, and Rin bursts into a grin. "Where the _fuck_ did you bring us?!" Haru hardly ever swears, and Rin feels like kissing that dirty little mouth quiet, but ultimately just lets his boyfriend bounce with glee.

Concrete blends into white sand before Haru's feet. They're still inside, there's walls and a ceiling, but the air is warm and there's even a light breeze. If he were to look up, he'd see small fans dotted around – hanging from poles or attached to the walls blowing air around in currents and bright overhead lights proving not only the gleaming midday sun light effect, but also warming the air.

He steps forward, Rin attached to his back, but he can easily be ignored in favour of _this_. Sorry, Rin-Rin. Beyond the sand it slopes into blue. Real, pure, ocean blue. Haru can see corals in the shallower water, and can't tell how deep it goes because this space is just so _vast_. The outskirts of the artificial beach are lined with palms and ferns and a multitude of colourful flowers. There are a few sun lounges and parasols sitting on the sand, and at the far end even a stereo typical scene of beach houses and a cocktail shack.

When he gets over his awe, when Rin finally lets go of him and lets him go tearing into that water, he'll learn that that's what this is. Just a stereotypical beach front scene. A mockery. A studio. But sitting in the middle of _Tokyo_ it's Haru's perfect interpretation of heaven.

He knew he should have been more suspicious of Rin throwing his jammers onto the bed when he was pulling out clothes for him to wear.

"You have an hour to enjoy this before we get people coming in for casting, alright?" Rin says, his hands riding up Haru's top to get him stripped, even though Haru could do it far faster by himself. But at least he's got his hands free to wrestle with the button on this _devilishly_ skinny jeans Rin keeps putting him in and coax them down his legs, trembling with excitement. "I love you."

"Mmhmm, love you too," Haru quickly garbles, finally released from Rin's hold.

He runs, _sprints_, into the waiting arms of the artificial bay.

Did Haru just…?

He did, didn't he?

_That fucking __**kid!**_

Rin stands, dumbstruck, awed as ever with Haru's swimming, rolling the words over in his head.

"_love you too"_

Did that idiot even have _any_ idea just_ what_ he'd done to Rin's fluttering, faltering little heart right now?

No. Not when he had his water.

But there'd been a moment, just a fleeting few seconds, where Haru had looked at Rin in JUST the same way he was looking at his bay.

And Rin could have died right then feeling like his life was nothing short of complete.

For Haru, a man of few words, it felt like just that LOOK carried more meaning, sentiment, pure raw _emotion_ than _anything_ he could have said.

Pool eyes.

_Rin eyes_.

_Just act natural_, Rin thinks to himself as the auditions and casting come to a close. He's barely seen Haru all day, they've both been so busy.

Well, Rin's been _actually_ busy, and trying desperately hard to keep his eyes on the swimmers right in front of him rather than casting his eyes over to Haru's edge of the pool. His standards were far too high, apparently. No one could even come close to Haru's grace in the water. Meanwhile, Haru had just been _swimming_.

He finds Haru lying splayed on the sand – the real stuff, real parrotfish poop white sand – and smiles lovingly at just how _happy_ he looks.

Ignoring the milling dance and swim cast still hovering around in the studio, he steps one foot over Haru's waist and crouches over him. He's not asleep, he's just ignoring Rin, trying to keep up his mask.

Rin's not having any of _that_ now, not after the longing heart he's been suffering all day.

He grabs a nipple in each hands - not enough to hurt, _never_ enough to hurt – and the mask disintegrates, mouth falling open somewhere between lusty and worried, but his eyes remain shut tight.

"Ha-ru-ka," Rin sings, leaning down, closing in.

Haru tilts his head up, knows exactly where he is without even seeing him, and Rin loves how in-tune they are. He readies his lips, just a little parted and freshly moistened with a whip of his tongue, for the incoming kiss, again knowing Rin's exact intentions. And who's Rin to disappoint?

They kiss a little, open and wet and particularly salty from the water in the bay. Rin sits back on Haru's thighs and pulls him up by the hands, his eyes finally opening to shine up at him.

"I'll take you to a real beach, one day soon," he promises.

If possible, Haru's eyes shine even more.

"I love you," Rin continues, and he's not shy to admit he's hoping for a repeat performance from Haru.

"I love you too."


	31. Valentine Special!

"Ooh, fruit platter," Rin says with a grin as he and Haru enter their hotel room and spies the silver bowl filled with an owl-shaped display of strawberries, grapes, kiwis, pineapple and melon, garnished with flakes of coconut, sitting on the bureau.

Haru cocks his head, "Why do we have a fruit platter?"

"Complimentary, my dear," Rin says, approaching his boyfriend by the dressing table, where he's dumping his satchel and shoes.

"We didn't get it in the last room," Haru says, looking a bit confused.

Rin chuckles, sliding his arms around his waist from behind. "Different kind of package," he whispers hotly into his ear. "Let's have a nibble," he says, doing just that to his neck, "we're not getting dinner till late when the others arrive, after all."

"Mm," Haru hums in agreement and leans back into Rin's hold, tilting his head back onto Rin's shoulder and giving Rin more access to nip and lick and lightly suck at his neck. He keeps his teeth in check, being careful not to leave any marks.

At least, not where anyone can see them.

He coaxes him to the bed, meeting little resistance as he pushes him on, and Haru crawls up willingly to lean against the headboard, legs splayed out. After transferring the fruit bowl to one of the bedside tables, Rin joins him, parking his ass sideways between Haru's legs and leaning into him. On instinct, Haru's arms slink to his waist, wrapping loosely around him, just lovingly, and Rin considers how far they've come, how far _Haru's_ come, with how easy and natural their relationship is, and how happily Haru holds onto him.

"Open up," Rin smirks, a juicy strawberry between his thumb and finger.

When Haru remains closed and still a little bit confused, he takes the fruit and puts one end between his teeth, then he leans into Haru and brushes his lips with the other end.

Haru jerks his head back. "What are you _doing_?"

Because he can't say anything with his teeth full of strawberry, Rin tilts his head back to catch it in his mouth and quickly chews and swallows. "_Feeding you_, moron," he groans at Haru, forcing him into a juicy kiss.

Haru wipes his lips with the back of his hand. "That's _disgusting_."

"It's _romantic!_" Rin counters, and takes a grape, and goes for the more traditional method of popping it into Haru's mouth with his fingers, which is much more appreciated. "What about forpineapple?"

It's rhetorical, really. Haru's apparently not into this, but he takes a small triangular cut piece and sticks it on his outstretched tongue, leaning dangerously close to Haru's (who is eyeing him with _incredible_ suspicion) lips.

Haru's tongue suddenly darts out, licking the chunk off of Rin's tongue and into his own mouth.

Rin's not sure what emotion his face must be playing right now, but it's obviously got Haru _highly_ amused.

He eats the pineapple and cocks his head at Rin's gaping face. "Sorry, did you want that?"

Rin swallows, feels his eyes dilating, and when Haru's lips quirk up in a smile that's verging on a _giggle_, he loses it.

"Not as much as I want _you_."

He lunges at Haru, stealing his mouth in a kiss and prying his mouth open with his tongue, demanding and gaining access to play with Haru's. Haru's taking this quite well, Rin notes, somewhere in the back of his mind, you know, some place that can still retain rational thought when _this fucking __**kid**_ is kissing and licking and sucking right back, just as hard, just as passionate.

Even more surprising than his little stunt with the pineapple, Haru grabs Rin's shoulders and pushes him back, twisting him over so his legs hook around Haru's waist.

Haru's insane talent for shedding clothing makes short work of Rin's button and fly.

Rin hasn't even had time to get hard yet when Haru's knelt forward between his legs and brought his mouth to dabble kisses on the inside of Rin's hip. His tongue dips out, licking a line around the join of his thigh to his pelvis, and _now_ Rin's hard.

Haru's certainly developed a talent for this, his tongue just as dextrous as his artistic fingers. He nudges down to slurp each ball into his mouth first, rolling them over his tongue, just the tiniest tingle from his teeth, and then licks up the shaft and dips into his slit, licking until the first little bead of juice seeps outs.

Fingers have found their way under Rin's shirt to brush against his nipples, and are now sliding down his ribs, so lightly, like a tickle, and Rin arches up off the bed when Haru ghosts across his sides, driving himself into Haru's mouth accidentally, but Haru adjusts, and doesn't let go. His hands continue to trail down, until finally one finger brushes at his hole.

And then suddenly, he stops, pulling off altogether.

Rin may or not be about to sob from the lack of contact, only comforted when Haru's hand slides into his.

"We _can't_."

_We sure as hell fucking __**can**_, Rin thinks.

"You have your video… you can't show up like… you know."

Rin sighs. He's right about _that_, sure, but the blow job could have continued, thank you very much.

Haru's frowning, sort of thoughtful, mostly irritated, and squeezes at Rin's hand. Rin waits.

Slowly, Haru pulls Rin up, so they sit with their legs entangled on the bed, and rests his forehead against his.

"We could always…" he starts tentatively, and Rin runs his hands up his back, stroking the little knobs of his spine encouragingly, "swap."

"Swap?" Rin asks. He's heard him, definitely, he's just not sure he's heard right.

Haru sighs, horniness eating at his patience. "Fuck me."

"Fuck you," Rin repeats, his mind barely comprehending the words, until Haru clasps him into another hot kiss.

_Fuck, yes_.

He moans pre-emptively into Haru's mouth, dancing with his tongue and fumbling to get him undressed, but catches himself when Haru becomes a little hesitant.

He needs to do this right.

He slows himself down, still pulling Haru's top over his head, dipping to kiss at his collar, but he parts with a shaky breath.

"Let's… get in the bath," he decides.

Haru nods curtly, and lets Rin up before they can get distracted by more making-out to go and run a hot bath, adding in a drop of supposedly "sensual" essential oil, and he lights the decorative candles on the two corners pressed into the wall. He wishes he had some rose petals or something, but bubbles will have to do. They _smell_ like roses, at least.

He rolls his still open pants down his legs and sheds his own top.

"Haru," he calls out, softest voice he can manage, and Haru appears in the doorway to the bathroom. Naked, erect, and suspiciously confident. "Come here, gorgeous," Rin opens his arms and draws Haru in. He can feel the slight tremble just passing through him.

They sink into the bath, Haru between Rin's legs. It's a bit of a squeeze, but ultimately their both rather trim so it's not uncomfortable. Rin starts out by washing over Haru's shoulders and back, and then down his arms. He pulls his back against his chest and leans back against the edge, and begins to wash over his front, lightly teasing his nipples and tickling just enough to tingle, just enough to get an annoyed little smirk poking up at the corner of Haru's mouth, before he ducks a kiss onto his shoulder to apologise. He washes Haru's legs, smoothing his hands over the taut, overworked muscles of his thighs, and runs them up together to join at his crotch.

He works slowly, meticulously, and in complete quiet. He could tease Haru, or even just whisper sweet nothings, but silence is what lulls Haru into his most relaxed state, and that's what they need. With one hand on his cock and his mouth licking at his neck, he probes his entrance with one wet finger. Water isn't the _ideal_ lube, sure, but it's enough for the purpose of just making Haru feel clean and comfortable.

Haru tenses at the foreign feeling, but with a few loving kisses placed up his neck, he relaxes and lets himself sink down onto the digit.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Wet," Haru responds, usual monotone.

Rin chuckles. Impassiveness is probably a good thing, here. Haru lolls his head back onto Rin's shoulder and even looks mildly _bored_ at Rin's slow ministrations. He kicks it up a notch, down to the next knuckle, and it's instantly appreciated with a lewd moan and he swirls it around, beginning to drag it all the way out, rub him with some water, and push back in, finding an increasingly deep rhythm until it's obvious just the one won't be enough anymore.

"Are you ready to get out?"

Haru shoots him the look that means he's _never_ ready to get out, so Rin knows he's going to have to be a little bit pushy with this bit, rubbing his hands on his back and gently rocking him forwards until he stands up. They both grab towels, oddly avoiding contact while they pat themselves down. It's faster this way, anyway. Haru strolls into the bedroom first, like it's nothing, and lies himself down, getting comfortable. He rolls his eyes over to the bathroom door where Rin still watches and just stares, anticipation written all over him.

Rin grins despite his nerves.

He struts over, he doesn't _intend _to swagger, it just happens. He's feeling sexy, Haru lying there all "take me now, Senpai," and Rin… probably shouldn't think of him like that, actually. He blushes at his own thoughts, and when Haru raises his eyebrows he just flusters even more and crawls towards him, choosing to bury his face in Haru's neck instead, lying flush beside him.

Maybe the proper thing to do at this point would be to ask Haru if he's _sure,_ if he's _absolutely positive_, but he's gotten to know Haru well enough that he knows he'll only be met with an impatient little huff and the idiot's liable to just grab one of the bananas in the fruit bowl and loosen up himself if Rin's going to insist on mollycoddling. He trusts him to say if he wants to stop, and trusts himself to read Haru well enough to sense any discomfort. He's no Makoto, he can't get in his mind, but he _does_ know his _body_.

He rolls over him, lying on top, legs between his. They both shudder a little at their naked cocks touching, but Haru wraps his arms around Rin's lower back confidently.

"Like this?" he asks.

Rin thinks for a minute, rolling his question over. "N-not quite." He kneels up and spreads Haru's legs up and out, rolling him onto his spine a little. "Pass me that pillow?"

Haru obliges, even if he does seem a bit begrudging that he should have to expend any energy _at all_ in this. Rin rocks him back onto his spine a little further and settles the pillow under his butt, raising him up. Haru splays his legs wide, relaxing them. He's flexible enough to keep them out of the way without having to hold them up.

They'd brought lube this time. Three kinds, actually. Rin reaches over to one of the cases lying by the side of the bed and rummages around until he pulls all three bottles out.

"Tingling, warming or _strawberry_?" he asks, grinning, and is overcome by a blush at how filthily the last option had slipped out. "If, you know, you're okay with that."

Haru rolls his eyes. He's taking none of Rin's shit today.

"Are you going to eat me out?"

_This fucking kid. _

"I-I-I-I, um," he gulps, "yes?"

"Then use the strawberry."

"I – uh, I can do it without."

Haru remains blank and contemplative for a moment. "Warming," he finally says.

Rin wastes no time greasing up his fingers and slipping his index right back in, kissing Haru on the thigh when he throws his head back in an unabashed moan.

"Nice?" he asks

"Obvi-_ooooh_-sly," Haru arches up when Rin presses the first knuckle of his middle finger in as well, giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch.

When Haru settles, he pushes in all the way, again giving him a little moment, but if Haru's panting is anything to go by he's definitely enjoying this. He ducks down, fingers still, and starts by suckling the leaking tip of his cock, taking it as far as he can as a distraction when he begins to alternate between pumping and scissoring his fingers.

Haru begins to moan a little, stamina still something they're working on, and with this entirely new feeling between Haru's legs, Rin's already accepted the fact that his boyfriend will probably orgasm before he even gets in there. But it's okay. Haru can cum twice.

Rin slips his fingers out and Haru, annoyed at the loss, sways his knee over and knocks Rin on the shoulder.

"Greedy," Rin chides, but the next second he's lined his face up with Haru's hole.

He takes a first testing lick, the lube feeling strange but otherwise manageable on his tongue. He takes hold of the throbbing member again to slowly pump it, just so it doesn't feel left out, and pushes the tip of his tongue in, experimentally thrusting to gauge Haru's reaction.

Judging by the muted squeal, he's into it.

He begins to lick with more fervour and adds his middle finger into the mix, pressing around his walls to aid the stretch. When it becomes too easy, he adds his index finger as well, and finally his forefinger until his thrusting and lapping and pumping and Haru can only sweat and whimper, barely able to pant out how close he is to his release.

"Ri-_Rin_," he gasps, and Rin stills his fingers and tugs a little rougher on his cock, the way he likes it, but continues to lick around his entrance as Haru's entire body clenches and he spills over, shooting hard onto his chest and thrusting up into Rin's hand.

When he lays back down, covered in sweat and cum and dripping with lube and drool, Rin pulls himself away, kissing Haru's knee quickly and hopping off to the bathroom to wash his hands and face and clean his teeth, letting Haru have a few moments of bliss. He idly pumps his own neglected dick just a few times, too aroused by the keening body of his boyfriend to _not_ pay it some attention.

He kneels back on the bed, careful not to jostle, and tickles his thumbs over Haru's hips. Haru looks straight past him, eyes blown out black with lust, but he's in no state for anything yet. Guiding with one hand, Rin rubs his tip up and down the crack between Haru's buttocks, slicking it up on all the juice that's there. When Haru comes to focus on him again, Rin strokes his half-hard cock in the other hand. He waits, quiet and grinning, for Haru to nudge him in his impatience to _get on with it_.

Sliding his cock to rest at his entrance, Rin begins to press in, receiving a grunt that probably translates as _stop worrying_, but he can't help it. The _last_ thing he wants is for Haru to not enjoy this.

"Wait, Haru," he has to insist when he pushes his head all the way in and Haru's trying to arch up to meet him and he feels like his entire body is trying to suck him in deep. "Just a second."

He feels the moment Haru's body relaxes around him, accepting his wisdom, and that's what lets him push on, eliciting a not-as-quiet-as-you-might-expect complete and total _moan_ from Haru, his arms flying up over his face and a few choice words falling out of his mouth in its wake.

"Look at me," Rin, sunk all the way in side, takes Haru's hands in his and pulls them away from his face, kissing each of his fingers and then positioning his hands on his waist, and Rin does the same to Haru.

Haru obeys with frightening dedication. It's almost like he _can't_ stop looking now. Rin doesn't even see him blink, although he's spending a fair amount of time with his eyes rolled back into his head as he begins to slowly thrust.

When he settles into a rhythm, he looks down and Haru's completely hard again, even leaking a little onto his stomach. Rin takes hold again, slowly teasing his head, building them both up at the same time. He brings up his tempo, rocking on his knees to thrust a little harder, push that little bit deeper, without having to slam his hips into him.

That comes next, when he's really starting to fall apart and he hunkers down over Haru, not even coherent enough to catch onto the kiss Haru's trying to offer him and ends up sinking into his neck instead. Haru gets the hang of pulsing up to meet him, and that just drives Rin even more crazy.

He can feel his climax approaching and kisses hotly at Haru's neck, using it to ground himself so he can start to jerk him with purpose while still banging wildly into him. Haru moans, whimpers and swears beneath him, fingers scratching into his back.

White hot pleasure overtakes him and he latches onto Haru's neck, moaning into his flesh as he sucks and all his body weight drops into his groin as he dumps his load inside Haru. Haru squirts between them a few pumps later, though he's altogether more collected afterwards, because he's already had his intense one.

Haru kisses Rin's cheek, just turning his head to where he can reach to where Rin's buried himself like an ostrich. He moves down his neck and along his shoulder, then traces the line back up and tickles at Rin's ear lobe with this tongue, all the while rubbing his hands up and down Rin's back as he heaves and –

Oh no. He _isn't_, is he?

He hears that tell-tale little gulp of Rin's throat and forces him to look up and meet his gaze, the wet red eyes shimmering.

He wishes he could swim in those eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he whispers, shuffling them both onto their sides, Rin's cock still firmly lodged inside of him, twitching occasionally.

"I just love you so much," Rin chokes out.

Haru suppresses his long-suffering sigh and just holds him, finally sliding off of his cock and nudging Rin onto his back so he can snuggle into his chest. Rin's arms wrap around him, even though they're trembling a little, and Rin nuzzling into his hair would be cuter if he wasn't snotting all over it.

"I love you too, you sap. Calm down."

"I am calm," Rin argues, tone far too sappy for the teary hitch in his breath that catches afterwards. "I'm just happy."

Haru speckles a few kisses over his chest and begins to slide away. "I'm gonna clean up."

He heads to the bathroom on wobbling legs and just flops straight into the tepid bath from where they'd left it… however long ago it was, getting the lube and cum off and just as quickly hops back out again, hastily rubbing dry.

He goes to the sink and grabs a flannel washcloth off the side and runs the tap till it gets warm, so he can wipe Rin down in the bed, but he catches his reflection in the mirror.

He catches a significant purple _bruise_ adorning his reflection in the mirror.

"Rin!" he almost yells, but his voice is still wavering so it's probably not _as_ aggressive as he might like, but just the slightest pitch in his voice brings Rin, naked, filthy, crying, and now panicked, hurtling into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he demands, grabbing hold of Haru's arms, looking him over, focussing on the nether regions like he's expecting some gaping wound.

When he finds nothing, he brings his eyes up to Haru's silently staring face, and looks completely baffled, and a little annoyed that he's been dragged from his post coital bliss for apparently nothing.

Haru turns his head.

"What are you gonna do about this, Rin?"

Haru never knew a person could be so creative with curse words.


	32. Chapter 32

It was obvious.

It was embarrassing.

But oh _god_ was it _sexy_.

Rin sighs and catches his breath, taking in the mottled mark on the side of Haru's neck he'd inadvertently left there.

_So worth it_, he decides, and goes to put his hands on Haru's waist to pull him in, rubbing his nose against the bruise.

"Sorry," he mumbles, still at a loss for any logical thought.

He goes to pull Haru closer to him by the waist, sliding his arms over his creamy skin and ducks in to kiss the mark.

Haru catches his head with a hand. "Nope."

Rin, bottom lip worrying with the denial, blinks up at him.

"That's what's got us into this in the first place," Haru grunts.

"But I love you…"

Haru stares.

"Let me love you!" Rin picks his voice up, getting grittier.

"You just had your cock up my ass, I think that's enough love for now," Haru barks, tone remarkably sharp for how placid he always is, and turns his attention back to the mirror, angling his head to look over the mark on his neck.

Rin still has hold of him, and tightens, stooping his head onto his shoulder.

"You and your stupid teeth," Haru mutters, but it's light, and finally comes to return Rin's hug.

"I've brought scarves… and I think there's a turtle neck on the bus," Rin muses, snuggling in. "I love you."

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

Sousuke's the first one to notice. Sousuke _would_ be the first one to notice. He says nothing at first, but Rin can just tell with that smirk on his face after giving a raised eyebrow to the obviously-Rin's shark print neckerchief Haru is sporting. They've gathered in the lobby of the hotel, letting Ai and Momo look over the menus and advertisements for some of the local restaurants they haven't tried yet so they can decide where to eat. Haru sticks close, turned inwards and obviously trying to avoid the gaze of both the band and the public, and _especially_ those paps loitering outside.

He brings his arm around his shoulders protectively, brushing his nose against his cheek as he tucks him under. "Chill," he breathes.

Haru narrows his eyes, like Rin's just suggested something absolutely impossible. Judging by how tense he is, it might just be. They _could_ go back to their room and get something delivered, but he's not really had many opportunities to hang out with his friends _and_ his boyfriend, and Haru seems to get along with Aiichirou well enough. Plus there's still this rift with Sousuke to sew up.

"Italiano!" Momo declares.

"Italia_no_," his older brother scoffs, shoving him in the shoulder. "What does your boy like, Rin?"

He's a bit disgruntled with Seijuro not just asking Haru himself, but to be honest Haru's pretty far gone staring longingly at the fish tank anyway. Rin tightens his hold, just in case.

"He's pretty traditional," he decides idly, because outright stating _mackerel_ seems a bit inappropriate. "Prefers seafood, really."

Haru says nothing, but he doesn't look irritated with Rin's answer.

"There's that beach themed barbeque place?" Sousuke offers.

It's agreed, and they're off in the minivan, taking the same seats as before. Haru spends a few moments staring out of the window, but then suddenly slides his hand into Rin's lap. Rin looks down at it, confused for a second, but then laces his fingers. Haru's still looking out the window, but there's a small smile reflected in the glass now, so he'd wanted the contact, or the comfort, or something, but either way Rin's got it right.

He could kiss him, he _would_ kiss him, if he knew more about Haru's personal stance on public displays of affection… but even then, Rin's not sure he could live it down if Sousuke's ears were to tune in to any little, wet _mwah_ noises that escape their back corner of the van. Haru pulls his hand away as they park up though, but it's not like they can walk around holding hands anyway.

_Yet_.

_Urgh_, Rin really needs to work on getting this out to the public, really needs to find out what Haru _actually_ feels about the whole country prying in on their love life, and he's gonna get himself all worked up into a state if he doesn't –

"Rin," Haru's low, quiet voice interrupts his internal monologue.

Just the word, just the one word and that beautiful face looking up at him as they wait to be seated, and he's already feeling better. He lets out a low sigh and lets the backs of their hands brush together, Haru just standing there, eyes worried and trying to work out just whatever's the matter.

"Haru," he returns the gesture, the simple utterance of each other's names, and Haru, apparently deciding Rin's done with his dramatics, averts his gaze.

"Are you really going to eat with that scarf on?" Momo asks, directed at Haru, who looks like he's just been torn from his revere, looking lovingly at the bubbles rising in his glass of sparkling water.

"Uh…" Haru gulps, and turns painfully obviously towards Rin for some help with this situation.

Rin, however, can only glance towards Sousuke, who's desperately swallowing a gulp of wine so it doesn't dribble down his fucking smirking face with how hard he's trying not to laugh.

"He couldn't be trying to hide anything, could he?" Sousuke practically sings.

Seijuro catches on quickly. "Didn't I buy _you_ that scarf for your birthday this year, Rin?"

Yes, yes he did and _goddamn it_ Rin knew he should have put Haru in the grey and white polkadot one instead but he just looks so _cute_ with those little sharks leaping about and he's just straight up _sexy_ in the shimmery black base fabric.

"Nanase-san, won't it get in the way? You ordered the seafood stew after all…" Aiichirou says, concerned.

Haru blinks at him, and then looks down at the scarf. Rin watches him, his face completely blank, but there must be _something_ going on behind those eyes.

"Maybe Jaws here needs a muzzle?" Sousuke asks, sniggering away.

Haru sort of agrees with Sousuke.

And quite frankly this scarf is just making it all the more obvious and embarrassing, in the long run. With a highly unamused sigh, he unties the loose knot at the back of his neck, shaking off the scarf and stares blankly behind Rin while he flops the fabric over his boyfriend's face, covering the blush.

"I always knew we should files his teeth down…" Nitori trails off, absolutely exasperated, years of dealing with Rin's shit showing its toll to the max with his long-suffering sigh towards the table.

Feeling simultaneously glad and a little sympathetic that Rin is the one coping most of the teasing for this, Haru squeezes his knee under the table.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size, Yamazaki," he mumbles. "Like, I don't know, maybe Makoto?"

Yamazaki freezes, pausing like a perfect cartoon with his mouth around a buttered bread roll and he cocks his head. His eyes narrow as he swallows and he clears his throat, mouth hanging open as he searches, so lamely, for a proper quipping come back, but Rin ceases the opportunity first.

"_Yeeeais_," he grins, rounding on Sousuke, doing an elegant little flip of the neckerchief so it hangs down his back. "You _do_ match up with him pretty well, _don't you?_ I mean, I'm sure your _sizes_ are _very_ comparable."

"Well hopefully I won't have either of our best friends walking in on us if I ever get the chance to find out," he slurs.

And now Haruka wishes this conversation had never even started.

"Momo's just going to have a _fabulous_ time rooming next door to them," Mikoshiba Seijuro grins.

That's probably why the young ginger has been so quiet during this, silently praying to his lucky stars that the hotel walls are made of some thick stuff to keep the noise down. Not that Haru is noisy, at least not excessively. Just, you know, the acceptable levels of grunts and groans when one is being ravished. There's this one _thing Rin does_ with his tongue on his cock that make him turn it up a notch or nine, but that's not of anyone's concern.

Rin, on the other hand, oh _Rin_ is a different story.

Momotarou looks like he knows this from personal experience.

"N_iii _-chan," he whines, giving Haru a petulant reminder that this guy is barely even an adult.

"If you could sell that, Nanase, you'd make a fortune online," Yamazaki sighs, eyes burning into the splodge on his skin. "Women everywhere would _kill_ for a signature like that."

He clasps at the mark with his hand and glances at Rin. It _is_ embarrassing, but at the same time…

"They can't have it. He's mine."

… it's _nice_.

Rin looks like he might start crying again, and Sousuke looks… oddly satisfied?

"I love you," Rin mumbles, suddenly very close. If Haru turns his head, their noses will be brushing.

"Oh, no, don't get gross. We're in public," Yamazaki scolds, arms folded.

"Aw, but they're _cute_," Nitori squeaks.

"Rin's embarrassing enough with that outfit, we don't need _more_ of a scene if you two start macking in the corner," the manager grunts, but the warning is obvious.

They're _already_ getting attention, just sitting waiting on their food like everybody else in the restaurant. Haru's even heard whisperings of people wanting to get up and ask for autographs, and he's pleading that common courtesy dictates they'll be left the hell alone to enjoy their food.

A table of six young adult men might be a little bit intimidating to some of them, anyway.

"Rin's outfit's not _that_ bad," Yamazaki steps in on the defence, and Haru can see even more similarities with Makoto here – always protective, however light hearted he's trying to be.

Rin, however, rather than looking grateful or relieved, pales.

"Don–"

"We could always have brought him out in that maid outfit," he continues, completely ignoring Rin.

Maid outfit?

_Maid outfit?!_

"…Rin?" Haru questions, turning to him with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Haru?" he answers, taking a sip of his water and decidedly looking the other way, playing cool.

Rin is not cool.

Rin is like, the _anti-cool_.

_Hot, moron_, and while yes, there's that, even Haru wouldn't call the fumbling, blushing mess that Rin's become _hot_. Cute, probably, but now he's getting off topic….

There's a _maid outfit_ to talk about.

"What's this about a maid outfit?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Does anyone still have the pic–" Nitori tries.

"_Don't!_" Rin hisses, and appropriate sniggers are shared.

Well screw you, Sousuke.

Rin finds Haru's hand under the table and pulls it probably a little too roughly into his own and onto his lap to fiddle with for comfort while Haru smirks away with his friends.

At least he and Sousuke have found _something_ to bond over, even if it is at Rin's expense.

The delivery of food thankfully serves as a distraction and Rin even gets Haru to try some of his spicy barbeque shrimp, pulling quite the disgruntled face but swallowing anyway. But there's this little glint in his eye, and Rin knows the conversation isn't forgotten yet.

Sort of fortunately for him, wrapping in a bed sheet is the closet Haru can get to seeing him in a skirt when they get back to the hotel.

"I still have it, you know?" Rin says, lying blissed out with his head on Haru's shoulder in bed.

"Hmm?" Haru asks, casually stroking down his back.

"The maid outfit… maybe I'll show you when we get home…"


	33. Chapter 33

Sousuke: What do you think about Nanase getting a tattoo?  
>Makoto: Haru wouldn't get a tattoo…<p>

Sousuke: Wanna bet?  
>Makoto: Don't tease…<p>

Sousuke thinks this isn't the only thing he could _tease_ about, but the chap seems a bit sensitive, so he's trying to keep it PG.

Sousuke: Take a look  
>And he inserts a picture he'd quickly snapped at dinner, with Nanase and Rin segregating themselves off to the side for some "couple's time" or some bullshit. He <em>knew<em> they were holding hands under the table, and then Nanase had his head all turned in to Rin, just inches from resting it on his shoulder. Fucking _gross_.

But at least he has blackmail material.

Makoto: !  
>Makoto: Is that photo shopped?!<p>

Sousuke: No. We were at dinner. He had a scarf on before.  
>Makoto: I'm so sorry!<p>

Sousuke chuckles to himself. This guy, seriously.

Sousuke: What are YOU sorry for?  
>Makoto: It's embarrassing?<p>

Sousuke: It's gross.  
>Makoto: Aw, but they're in love.<p>

Sousuke: Now THAT'S embarrassing.  
>Makoto: Don't be mean.<p>

Sousuke: I'm not mean. I'm just right.  
>Makoto: They're our friends!<p>

Sousuke: I'm willing to share Rin. You can keep Nanase.  
>Makoto: Mean!<p>

He groans, flopping back onto the bed of his hotel room, rolling into the duvet, hugging it under one arm, _snuggling_ into his pillow. He can't even control this feeling. It's just… _this guy!_

Sousuke: Fine. I'll be nice.  
>Sousuke: Only for you though.<p>

And he's blushing, even alone in the room he's cringing. He's not gay. He's _not_ gay. He's just… maybe a bit taken aback that this guy can even _exist_. Makoto – already on the first name basis, it's not even been a week, it's not even been a week_end_ – texts him back with a smiling kitten emoji.

Sousuke has no control over what he replies with. It must be some effects of the little loose feeling he's gotten with the beer at dinner.

Sousuke: You're cute.  
>Makoto: Haha the cat?<p>

Sousuke: That too.  
>Makoto: Thanks. You could be cute too, if you weren't so mean.<p>

He scoffs into his pillow, and he's grinning like an idiot.

Sousuke: I'm adorable.  
>Makoto: Suuure. How was the trip?<p>

Sousuke: Not bad. Didn't have the love birds making out all the way this time. Even got to nap.  
>Makoto: Is that why you're still up so late?<p>

Sousuke doesn't think it's _that_ late, it's not quite midnight yet, and filming doesn't start till eleven anyway. Makoto, on the other hand, has a lecture in the morning. Sousuke knows this because he may have accidentally memorised the guy's schedule when they were chatting in the car when he drove him to work on Friday.

Sousuke: Aren't you tired? Thought you'd be making the most of getting the room to yourself.  
>Makoto: Haru's never here these days anyway!<p>

He didn't need that confirming.

Makoto: I'm a little bit sleepy... But how's Tokyo? Haru told me the pool studio was great.

Sousuke: I haven't seen it. I suppose I can take his word for it, of all people. Don't let me keep you up.  
>Makoto: You're not (: I like talking to you.<p>

_Does he, now?_

Sousuke: Then I'll keep talking. How's that essay coming?  
>Makoto: It's going good. Hopefully that mark fades before I need more pictures of Haru though!<p>

Ah, yes. The _anatomy_ study. Rin had told him about this one, how he'd walked in with Makoto's hands all over Nanase's oily body, snapping away with the camera.

Sousuke: Maybe you'll have to find a replacement (;  
>Makoto: Oh, do you know anyone willing?<p>

Sousuke: I'm no stranger to modelling.  
>Makoto: In your underwear?<p>

_Cheeky_.

Sousuke: Well, for the right client.  
>Makoto: Student income and all that. Might have to be a charity case.<p>

As if he wouldn't _willingly_ volunteer to take his clothes off for this guy.

_Um…_

So he might be a _little_ bit gay. Diverse, he can call it. _Equal opportunities_.

Sousuke: Is it too late for me to call you?  
>Makoto: Go ahead.<p>

He could entertain some wild fantasy of calling him up, talking him down into sleep, _singing_ a little (see if this one gets off on it as much as Nanase does) but… right now he's still grappling with his fluttering heartbeat to find the courage to just _talk_, let alone anything else. He takes a swig of water, lubricating his throat and drowning those butterflies in his stomach.

_Butterflies_, he's a grown man with school girl butterflies. He's spent too much time with Rin this evening – the sap must be contagious.

Makoto answers after just two dial tones.

"Hello," he greets, politely, and Sousuke can hear a waver in his voice. Good. He's nervous too.

"Hey," Sousuke replies. "Not gonna disturb the others, are we?"

"Nah, Nagisa sleeps like he's dead and Rei… respects privacy."

"And what about you? You're not too tired, are you?" Sousuke asks, rolling onto his back, relaxing a little. This guy makes conversation so _easy_.

There's a chuckling at the other end. "Well, I'm in bed. Not really ready for sleep yet though."

"Yeah? I'm in bed too. You get _big_ beds in this hotel…" just _what_ is he trying to hint at? He takes a deep breath, trying to settle some composure, quash the butterflies that are bubbling up again.

"I'd love to visit Tokyo one day," Makoto says, sort of wistful, and Sousuke gets the feeling this is just a general comment, nothing to do with having plenty of bed space to share.

"Well, that's not hard to arrange… won't bring you on one of these work trips like Rin does with Nanase though. Pretty boring."

"I'm sure Haru's fine as long as there's a pool nearby."

Sousuke laughs, and he really has settled down this time. "He was sort of useful last time… kept Rin happy, anyway."

"Aw, see, you can be nice. Haru told me you… uh… didn't exactly hit it off in the beginning."

"He just tells you everything, hm?"

"He's my best friend."

And Sousuke understands that. "Yeah, well… I was just worried about Rin. He's _my_ best friend, after all," but now he's seriously done with talking about Nanase. "Do you know what we're filming for?"

He hears a shuffle of fabric, like Makoto has shaken his head or something, even though they're on the phone, and suddenly he has this pang of longing to be with him, just in the same room, whatever, just watching these little mannerisms, because the one thing he's noticed _most_ about Makoto, aside from the fact that he really stands up to him with his height and build, which Sousuke _might just like a little bit a lot_, is his _smile_, so warm, comforting, relaxing. He's just _chill_, you know?

Maybe that's where Nanase gets his easy going nature from, if he's surrounded by _this_ rather than the hurricane of _Rin_ for most of the time. Yeah, Sousuke reckons he could be a whole lot calmer if he had this as well.

"Sorry, no," Makoto finally says, apparently just now realising he has to speak.

"I'll leave it as a surprise, then. You seem tired."

"Yeah… it's your voice, sorry."

"Lulling you to sleep, hmm?" and now he's reconsidering that singing thing.

"Something like that," Makoto muses, and Sousuke can hear the smile.

"I'll let you go, then. Don't need tucking in, do you?" he teases.

There's another little laugh. "I'm sure I'll live. Miss having Haru here though… it was like a permanent sleepover."

"Mm, Rin said you'd known each other since you were kids. Are you jealous?"

There's a pause, and he's _so_ regretting that question. He doesn't even know where it came from.

"Uh… sort of, I guess. Not like… Haru's just my best friend but… the time, and because I'm busy so often, and he doesn't get in my bed for us to chat at night or anything…"

"Hey, it's alright," Sousuke interrupts. "I guess it's part of that _growing up_ bullshit, hmm?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey. We should hang out sometime, when I'm back, alright?"

"That sounds really nice, Sousuke."

He grins. "Can I text you tomorrow night, too?"

"You can text me whenever you want."


End file.
